


Are You with Me?

by Kicchi



Series: Stick Together [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon's flirting, Dipper makes bad choices in his life, F/F, Fluff, Gnomes are assholes, Human!Bill, Light Angst, M/M, Older!Dipper, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bill is being a sap, but it just keeps him interesting, he is like 17, i am so sorry that i am ruining everything, not completely fluff but mostly, slight blood and core, the gnomes, there really is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchi/pseuds/Kicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving from the apocalypse was the one thing, dating your Great Uncle's enemy was the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just saying.... this will be maybe 4 or 5 chaptered fic. I just wanted to write something fluffy and disgustingly cute BillDip fics, because I noticed there aren't so many of them. And as much as I LOOOOVE dark!dipper and bill taking the world for themselves together I need some tooth rotting fluff.

* * *

Everything seemed to be alright now. Ever since the incident in the basement of the Shack, Grunkle Stan saving his brother and telling the truth to Mabel and Dipper, the peace had arrived to Gravity Falls. There hadn’t been anything weird going on in all week, which in Dipper’s opinion, was pretty… well, maybe it was boring.

Sure, he liked to have his peace for once in a while but… This just felt weird. It felt like the whole summer was over, since anything wasn’t happening.

After all, a week later Grunkle Stan had this great idea about having a big party at Mystery Shack, naturally inviting the whole town, stingy guy as he was, just celebrating Great Uncle Stanford’s returning. Mabel of course was so excited and was immediately planning music lists with Soos, while Stanford, or Ford as he wanted to be called, wasn’t as enthusiastic as his great niece was.

And Dipper couldn’t blame him. I mean who would want a party with himself middle of the everyone’s attention?

But here they were, pretty much whole Gravity Falls dancing inside and outside of the Shack, while Soos put his DJ skills in use. Dipper sitting against the wall, an empty mug on his hand and watched up to the ceiling. Needless to say, he was bored.

”Bro bro!” Mabel yelled and ran from the dance floor in front of her twin, looking down at the boy disapprovingly. Dipper flinched as he saw the girl looking down at him, her hands on her hips. The boy knew this look very well.

”You are not having fun?” Mabel told and was now kneeling in front of Dipper. ”Why aren’t you having fun? Come on, this is for Great Uncle Stanford!”

”I am having fun, Mabel”, Dipper said and gave his best grin and nodded. ”See? Plenty of fun, just resting my legs.”

Like the girl would actually bought that as excuse, but worth to try, right?

”Dipper… You know, I know what is bothering you”, Mabel told and gave him a knowing look. Before Dipper could even ask from his sister what did she mean, the girl continued: ”You are miserable, because there hasn’t been any supernatural incidents going on in a week and you have been so bored. You think I haven’t noticed? You are so in your thoughts everyday at the shop, where you should help the customers-”

Dipper sighed as he listened with his other ear his twin rant on and on about how sad he looked and he should have something else in his life too than those mysteries in Gravity Falls. His gaze moved from his twin to the dancing people, his expression changing again.

”-and now I think you should rise up”, Dipper was suddenly jerked up from the floor, so fast that the empty mug drop on the ground. ”And have fun with your sister, your friends, Grunkle Stan and Ford, okay?”

Dipper looked at Mabel and saw this hopeful expression on her face. He really didn’t want to disappoint her, because the boy knew how worried Mabel was, but Dipper just couldn’t have fun right now. Not today. He had this sudden feeling to run out of the Shack and have some fresh air.

”You know Mabel”, Dipper said and ran his hand through his hair. ”I think I need some fresh air, seriously… I feel like I can’t breath in here”, he continued and started to move towards the already open door, when he felt a tug on his hoodie’s sleeve.

”Dipper…”

”Don’t worry”, Dipper said and smiled. ”I will be right back, having fun with you guys-” he tapped his twin’s cheek gently. ”-right after I have had my air, okay?”

He didn’t stay to hear Mabel’s answer, but walked across the room to the door and sighed in relief as he felt the cold night air hit his face. He breathed deeply in and out and visibly relaxed. Dipper looked around the porch, seeing all these younger villager’s hanging around, drinking, Dipper guessed beer, and smoking.

”Hey, Dipper!” the boy heard a familiar voice and turned around, seeing Lee, Nate and Thompson leaning against the rail of the porch and holding their own beer cans up to him. Dipper smiled and walked up to them, giving a fist bump to Lee who then ruffled the brunette’s hair.

”Enjoying the party?” Dipper asked from his friends, eyeing their beers knowingly. Nate laughed and punched his shoulder friendly.

”We didn’t steal these, if you mean that”, Nate told. ”We may have bribed some random guy in the town to get us few cans”, he continued, winking. Dipper snorted and shook his head. That was so typical of them.

”We were actually just about to go inside, do some amazing dance moves”, Lee told as he swallowed his own alcohol. ”You should join us you know, we could teach you some moves, Dipdop”, he said grinning, making Dipper chuckle.

”Yeah, as inviting and totally _wrong_ that sounds”, the male twin said with a cocked eyebrow, eyeing the long haired blond guy. ”I had to get out of there, to get some fresh air… So I think I will hang around here a while. Or on the roof, whatever.”

Lee gave him one last nudge on the shoulder and left inside the Shack Thompson and Nate right behind him. Dipper stared for a while after the trio, before rubbing back of his neck and sighing.

* * *

 

The view from the roof was pretty nice. Even it was a night time. Dipper leaned on his arms, swinging his feet from the edge, looking up to the stars. The music from Shack was surprisingly faint, but still very noticeable in here, not that it mattered really. It was, beside that, very quiet and peaceful.

A faint wind made the boy close his eyes and take a deep breath, before completely relaxing, letting his arms giving out under him and collapsed on the roof. Suddenly Dipper really didn’t feel like returning inside the Shack. This was way more comfortable. Being alone, no one near by you. Just you, the stars, the moon and-

”And I am back!”

Dipper’s eyes opened and his eyes met the only one eye right above him. But somehow, the boy didn’t panic at the sight of the certain dream demon, floating in front of him. Dipper just decided to close his eyes again and crossed his arms behind his head.

”Did you miss me?”

”What do you want, Bill?” the boy mumbled. There was a silence, before he heard a small disappointed sigh.

”Do I look like I always want something, kid?” Bill asked, with disapprove tone in his voice. That made the male twin open his left eye and looked at the dream demon, now sitting right beside him.

”Well”, Dipper started. ”Usually that is the reason why you appear. You know all the hand shakes and deals with blue flames and stuff”, the boy continued, eyeing the triangle who huffed, making a risen eyebrow expression to him.

”I just want to have a small chat with you, Pine Tree”, the demon said and rolled his eye. He floated again above the boy, poking Dipper’s cheek with his cane. ”I have been-”

”-watching me? Keeping your eye on me?” Dipper finished and grinned cheekily as the demon’s eye turned a little red, vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

”As I was saying”, Bill said with warning tone and Dipper closed his eye again, still slightly smiling and relaxed. ”I have been keeping eye on you, that’s right, and my single eye saw that my favorite meat sack is being miserable”, the triangle said, poking Dipper’s cheek again, making the boy drop his smile. "So why don't you tell good old Bill, what is bugging you?"

Dipper slowly opened his eyes and looked at the demon. He narrowed his eyes. ”What’s the catch?”

”Geez, kid”, Bill exclaimed happily and snapped his fingers, making Dipper sit up instead of laying. ”There isn’t any catch just-”

”There is always a catch when I talk with you, Bill”, the male twin sighed, rubbing back of his neck. He didn't like to deal with Bill’s shit right now.

”Yes, but even I can surprise, Pine Tree”, the demon said, and Dipper knew that if the demon had two eyes, he would wink right now. Bill moved himself behind Dipper, patting the boy’s shoulder.

”So tell me, kid. What is going on in that great head of yours?” the demon asked as he pointed at Dipper’s hair.

The boy hummed and stuck his bottom lip out. ”No, you know”, he started. ”I think I shouldn’t tell my problems to anyone who is shaped like a dorito”, Dipper said and missed Bill’s murderous look, instead getting just a silence for answer.

When the few minutes passed, Dipper wondered if the demon had gone away. Well, not like it mattered, he would get his peace and- those where arms around his waist.

Dipper blinked confusedly, looking down seeing indeed arms around his waist and someone pulling him against a chest. The boy’s eyes widened as he turned to look at over his shoulder, coming face to face with one visible eye and eyepatch, basically a face with a mischievous grin on this person’s lips.

”How about this shape?” the person asked and Dipper just stared at him, making very good impression of fish, which just make this person cackle. ”So are you going to tell me?”

”How did you do that?” Dipper asked in small awe, looking at the demon up and down. He really didn’t know that Bill had an ability to turn into human. Unless…

”You didn’t steal anyone’s body did you?” the boy asked warily, still very aware of the hands around him, but didn’t care about that right now. Right now he cared about the poor man whose body was possessed by the triangle.

”In _few_ minutes, please Pine Tree”, Bill rolled his visible eye before stopping it to look at Dipper. ”But no, this is my own body. Very own, I swear.” 

”Y-you can make yourself h-human?”

”Yes, of course”, Bill said. ”But it takes a lot of magic, in fact… I might be a little tired right now”, the dream demon said and blinked. ”What an interesting feeling.”

The demon looked away from the boy, while Dipper didn’t take his own eyes off of him. He knew very well that he should be terrified about the fact that Bill had just appeared out of no where, which he pretty much did always, and just about twenty minutes the demon had his arms around him. In human form. But Dipper wasn’t afraid, weird enough he felt actually pretty calm and it took all his will power not to lean against the demon. That would be just-

”So about your problem, Pine Tree”, Bill asked for a third time and Dipper shook his head as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

”Well”, Dipper started and looked away from the demon. ”I just… Well I feel like my whole summer is over”, he told truthfully, surprising himself that he actually told the truth to the demon. He would have lied easily, but…

When he didn’t hear Bill say anything, Dipper decided to continue.

”Ever since, you know, well of course you do, Stanford came to the picture, I feel like”, Dipper paused and weighted his next words. ”I feel like, there is nothing anymore. That everything is basically done, the summer is going to be-” Bill noticed as Dipper pointed down to the people. ”-this. Just hanging around and… I don’t know. I am bored. Slightly worried, scared but mostly bored.”

Dipper fell silent and Bill moved his gaze from the people on the year to the boy in front of him. The demon rested his chin on Dipper’s head, much to the male twins protests, and sighed.

”You should learn to relax, kid”, the demon told and shrugged. ”You know, actually have fun… dance and just, you know, being normal teenager like you are.”

The boy frowned and opened his mouth, but realized that he didn’t have anything to say. He was horrified, because he might actually agree with the dream demon.

”I-I can’t really dance”, Dipper said and felt like hitting himself. Because what the actual fuck was that? That was just lame. _Great job, Dipper_.

Dipper felt the demon grin and he could actually hear it when the demon started to speak again. ”You are lucky that I can”, Bill said and the boy blinked in confusion, looking over his shoulder at the young man. ”Come on, up you go!”

”Hey, what are you-” Dipper was suddenly on his feet, looking up to Bill’s face as the demon pulled him closer from his waist and took his hand on his. Bill then tapped his own shoulder. ”You put your right arm here”, he told and rose Dipper’s right hand on his shoulder.

The boy just blinked, since everything had happened so fast. When it finally hit him, his face all but exploded, making Bill laugh out loud. ”Relax, kid. It’s just dancing”, the demon chuckled and started the slow pace. The music from the Shack was luckily loud enough to be heard in here so this didn’t look extremely stupid.

The first steps were clumsy and Dipper mumbled his sorries when he stepped on the demon’s feet. But all he could think about right was how embarrassing this was, and how he had agreed to do this. Well technically he didn’t, since Bill made him dance with himself but he could just push him away and make his way back to downstairs. Then why he didn’t? Why was he still here, with an actual demon and-

Then it hit him.

Dipper groaned and looked up at Bill, who was staring at him, he been all the time. ”You didn’t cast a spell on me so I would dance with you and tell my problems to you?” the boy asked, frowning at him. Bill blinked and hmm’ed. Then he just shook his head.

”No”, he told and grinned happily. ”This is all your doing, Pine Tree.”

”I don’t know if that is worse”, the boy mumbled and was sure the demon caught it, since the grip on his waist tightened making him flinch slightly. There was a hand on his chin as Bill lifted his chin up, looking deeply in his eyes.

”You know”, the dream demon started. ”You could just push away.”

Dipper swallowed hard, making weak attempt to look away. ”Y-yeah… I could.” _Damn it_ , his voice came out way more faintly than it was intended to.

”And walk back to downstairs… To your family and friends”, Bill continued, his visible eye looking a little unfocused, Dipper noted. The demon moved his hand away from the boy’s chin to his cheek and rubbed his thumb across Dipper’s cheekbone.

”Th-that I would… do”, Dipper mumbled, unconsciously leaning on the demon’s hand. It felt nice and comfortable, and then again Dipper felt like hitting himself. He was letting Bill do this to him and he wasn’t running away. It was like he didn’t care. Maybe he didn't.

”But still here you are-”, Bill lowered his voice, ”-just you and me-”, he leaned a little closer, ”-alone on the roof-” Bill’s hand from Dipper’s face moved upwards, ”-and you aren’t running away.”

When Bill’s breath hit Dipper’s face, the boy’s breath hitched and he swallowed hard. His thoughts were so mussy and he couldn’t think straight. Oh God, what was Bill doing to him.

”I am not doing anything, Pine Tree. It is just you”, Bill said, running his hand across the boy’s brown locks. ” _All you_.”

”Did you just… read my thoughts?” the boy asked quietly and the demon only hummed in response. Bill brushed Dipper’s hair away from his forehead, fingers running across the boy’s birthmark.

As much as the boy hated when someone looked at the mark, Dipper shuddered and closed his eyes. Their bodies were still swaying with the music, but with much slower pace now. It was almost unnoticeable.

”Dipper?”

The boy opened his eyes again, surprised that his name was being called. It felt foreign coming from the demon's mouth. He looked at Bill, who seemed to be much more closer now and felt himself being pulled a little bit more against the demon’s body. Dipper noted that it was very warm body indeed.

”Are you scared?” Bill asked with a whisper and Dipper blinked lazily, once again pulled away from his own thoughts. It felt weird, because he wasn’t scared all. He wasn’t even bored anymore, more likely happy and relaxed. So he shook his head, mouthing a silent _no_. Bill chuckled lowly.

”You should be.”

”I know.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I will fix the grammar when i wake up ;D


	2. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... you guys actually like this O___O I am so happy :3
> 
> But yes, the story continues and the fun is just starting ;)

* * *

”Oh my _God_ ”, Dipper groaned in his pillow, knowing very well that his face was embarrassingly red at this moment. He couldn’t live with himself, because this was bad. This had to be nightmare, the worst one he had ever had.

”I am going to hell”, the boy whispered with wide eyes, his breath hitching.

A bright chuckle was heard from beside him and the boy peered under his arm at the person who owned that voice. The demon had his arms casually crossed behind his head and he stared at the ceiling with blissful expression.

Dipper whined pitifully. ”Oh God… this is so bad. Like so so bad…I can’t believe this-”

”Oh come on Pine Tree”, Bill, said and Dipper felt the bed pounce a little as the dream demon turned around and moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his - _oh dear lord_ \- bare waist. The demon leaned closer and breathed in the boy’s ear, making Dipper shudder. ”It’s not that bad… I mean, I sure did enjoy it.”

Dipper turned his head and met the demon’s gaze. He couldn’t believe his ear right now. The demon didn’t feel any shame at all, did he? Or maybe he did, but because Bill was cocky asshole he like to act all cool and peachy. But let’s face it, nothing in this was cool and peachy.

”You”, Dipper started his voice cracking a little, making Bill snicker but ignored it. The brunet cleared is throat and tried again. ”What on earth did you do to me last night?”

Bill blinked his single eye and then rolled it. ”Geez, Pine Tree”, he said and made Dipper flinch a little as he rand his hand through the brunets messy hair and brushed his fingers across the boy’s birthmark. ”I might be a powerful demon but I am not that much an asshole that I would trick you bed with me. I want to do it… human…way?” the demon said frowning little to the choice of his words.

”So you mean-”

”It means that you-” Bill poked Dipper’s nose. ”-agreed to do this with me. It was your own will.”

”Why didn’t you stop me, Bill? I am seventeen, not even adult yet!” Dipper said, rising his voice just a little, but not much. Grunkle Stan and Ford may be still sleeping and Dipper thanked the God that Mabel had spent her night at Pacifica’s.

”Pine Tree, I know that you are not an adult yet and seventeen”, Bill dragged out slowly, visibly getting bored with this conversation since he didn’t know where it was going. ”You got to also remember that you had sex with three thousand years old demon.”

The boy’s eyes widened comically. ”You are not that old.”

”I am pretty sure I am”, the demon grinned, getting up just enough to lean on his elbow.

”I had sex with old man”, Dipper blurted out and Bill’s grin dropped immediately. The demon narrowed his eyes and sneered: ”Age is sensitive subject… But if being with old man turns you on, so be it.”

Dipper watched at him in horror before burying his face in the pillow again and facing away from him. He wanted to disappear. ” _Just kill me now_ …”

He wanted to crawl into hole and bury himself alive. No, even hat seemed too light thing to do… He didn’t deserve even die.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and sudden images about last night appeared to the sight. After their little moment on the rooftop, Dipper remembered dragging Bill to his bedroom, the demon locking the door behind them and all but yanking the boy forward, lifting him up from the ground ad wrapping the male twin’s legs around his waist.

They had stumbled to the boy’s bed, Dipper straggling Bill as the demon moved to sit down against the wall, running his hand all around the boy’s back, while Dipper himself tried to open the buttons of the demon’s shirt. Dipper had broken away from their lip lock, ignoring the confused look Bill gave him and instead zipped his hoodie and with Bill’s help get him out of it and threw it somewhere in the room.

There had been some knocking on the door, but they had ignored them completely knowing that Bill had locked the door so no one would come in anyway.

Wow… Dipper couldn’t help but think how nice it actually had been. It was probably the best time he had had in a while and he had slept better than in whole week.

”Pine Tree, turn around”, Bill’s voice broke him way from his thoughts and Dipper felt him stroking his hair again. Bill noticed Dipper shaking his head and sighed. ”Pine Tree… Come on, kid”, he all but whined and leaned to kiss Dipper’s shoulder.

”I-I don’t want you to see me”, the boy mumbled in to the pillow, the heat on his cheeks making him feel uncomfortable.

”You know, kid”, Bill said, just a little annoyed how Dipper was acting and decided to use his triumph card. ”I think I saw, oh so much more last night. I don’t think, that seeing your blushing face would do any harm, since you were way more flustered last night.”

Yes, that was the dying attack and the boy felt like dying in embarrassment, whining into the pillow and trying to ignore the demon. Why did the demon even stay here to the morning? Maybe just because Bill wanted to embarrass him further. He liked to torture people anyway.

”Dipper, please?” hearing demon then call him by his own name, made Dipper’s heart rate pick up and the boy swallowed. He felt suddenly very self-conscious, but Dipper decided to brush that though away and slowly, in Bill’s opinion too slowly, turned around and face the demon. Dipper eyed the demon under his lashes, not daring to look at him in his eye.

The dream demon smiled gently at the boy, stroking his cheek. ”There you go, it’s not that bad right?” he asked and stated, Dipper not really knowing if it was meant to be a question.

”Umm, yeah… I guess s- What are you doing?!” the boy shrieked, before slapping his hand in front of his mouth, listening if someone had woken up. No, nothing.

Meanwhile, Bill chuckled and rose Dipper’s other leg over his waist and gently massaged the thigh and knee. Dipper hated to admit it but that felt oddly satisfying, taking a deep breath and relaxing on the demon’s gentle touch. Building up a little courage, Dipper rose his gaze and locked eyes with the demon and stared him in his visible eye.

This was… This might be something that Dipper could get used to. Laying on his bed with someone, looking at each other and just letting the gazes speak itself. Dipper might have been too quick to judge the demon after all. Bill could be nice if he wanted. And in Dipper’s opinion, this human body was pretty handsome and surprisingly gentleman and-

”Is your body okay?” -and there was the asshole with the smirk again. Dipper’s face exploded and he turned his gaze quickly away, fuming a little. But because he knew the demon was expecting his answer, he just nodded making Bill hum in response.

”We need to shower, Pine Tree”, Bill said soon and wrinkled his nose as he watched down their bodies. ”Like seriously, as nice this is to lay with you, this is pretty uncomfortable.”

Dipper had to agree and looked down at their bodies. There was just one problem… they would get caught. Oh how amazing it would be to see the expression on his Grunkle and Great Uncle’s face. No wait, it wouldn’t be… Dipper shuddered to the thought.

”You cold?” Bill asked and the boy shook his head.

”No, just… We need to be quiet”, Dipper said, unwrapping himself from the demon’s arms and sat up. ”We can’t wake Grunkle Stan, or the worst… Shit! What if we wake up Great Uncle Stanford?!” the boy rand his both hand through his messy locks, looking at the door in horror.

”Oh yeah”, Bill said before laughing happily. ”That would be so fun, you know, to see his afce when he realizes that his great nephew had sex with his enemy. oh the joy”, the demon all but cackled and Dipper shot him a murderous look.

”Bill, this is not funny”, he told and smacked the demon light heartedly.

”You got to admit it, Pine Tree. It kind of is”, Bill smirked, placing his hand on Dipper’s lower back.

”Whatever”, the boy sighed. He climbed carefully across the demon, feeling his feet hit the cold floor. This was going surprisingly smoothly- a loud thump and yelp. Or not. Now Dipper knew he would die in heat stroke, since the heat on his face was now unbearable.

”You need help, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, getting up from the bed himself and lifting the boy from the ground. Dipper held the sheet around his waist like it was his other life line, mumbling a small thank you to the demon.

”No problem, kid”, the demon answered, letting go of Dipper’s arms only noticing that the boy almost fell again and grabbed him again. ”It would certainly be better if I carried you to the bathroom.”

”Don’t you dare”, Dipper said, but allowed Bill help him walk to the door. He unlocked the lock and poked his head to the hall, checking if there was anyone there. There was no one, it was quiet and Dipper sighed in relief.

He motioned Bill follow him and slowly they made their way to the bathroom and the showers, which were just other side of the hall. Dipper opened the door and offered Bill to go inside first, who just rolled his eyes at the boy who still looked warily around the corridor.

”Calm down, Pine Tree. Everyone are still-”

”Good morning, bro bro!”

Dipper’s mind went alarmed and even Bill’s eyes widened, staring at the stairs. Next thing the demon knew was, that he was being showed to the bathroom and his forehead hit the door.

Dipper turned quickly around, shielding the door and smiling awkwardly to his sister. The girl looked at him and blinked. ”What are you doing?” she asked.

”Umm.. I-” Dipper started lamely before clearing his throat. ”What about you? I thought you stayed at Pacifica’s?”

”Yes I did”, Mabel said and leaned to the rail. ”But I just came back, I didn’t want to interrupt their breakfast so I decided to eat here. With you and Grunkle Stan and Stanford”, the girl beamed and Dipper noted slowly.

”So, do you want coffee?” Mabel asked and the boy’s eyes widened at the thought. Oh dear God, please. That is just what he needed right now. Dipper glanced at the door and thought if Bill wanted also, before turning back to Mabel.

”Yeah, I would like to”, Dipper said. ”Ma-make it two cups… literally. Coffee in two cups.”

Mabel rose his eyebrow and looked at her brother confusedly. ”Two cups? Why would you need two cup?”

”W-well, you know… It’s annoying to… to walk to get other cup on the same one so I think this would be clever. You don’t have to get up from your chair and walk all those two meters to get other cup of coffee after finishing the first one”, Dipper knew that he was ranting, but he was so lucky that Mabel actually bought that.

”You are so clever, bro bro”, the girl giggled before walking downstairs.

”Oh and Mabel”, Dipper started again. ”I don’t feel really well, a little feverish so could you please bring them to our room?”

”Sure thing, bro.”

* * *

 

Dipper leaned against the bathroom door and made sure he locked it, before carefully eyeing Bill who looked at the boy with amused expression. Dipper was sure that, that expression was his usual one, demon seemed to be always amused by something.

Dipper noticed as the demon had already put the water on the bathtub and was now motioning him to join in. The boy snorted and crossed his arms: ”You actually think I would shower or bathe with you?”

Bill shrugged. ”I think that would actually be the smartest thing right now”, the blond said and coked his head, looking the human up and down. ”The older twins and your own will probably wonder what takes you so long or why on Earth the shower was on twice.”

Dipper opened his mouth to say something back, but realized that demon had a point. Bill grinned again and moved little bit so the boy could join him. ”Don’t be shy, Pine Tree. You don’t have to be shy around me anymore.”

Something in Dipper snapped and he dropped the sheet around his waist on the floor and all but skipped next to the bath and basically jumped in it, causing the water splash on the demon’s face and on the floor. ”I am not being shy”, he mumbled and eyed at Bill, who spluttered the water out of his mouth.

Dipper smiled happily and slide a little bit further to the water, so his mouth would be under the surface. The boy blowed and formed the bubbles on the water.

Bill bit his lip, while watching the brunet all but playing in the bath and shook his head laughing. ”You are adorable”, the demon told and ruffled Dipper’s now wet hair. The boy shot him a glare, before rising his chin up and spat all the water on the demon’s face.

Giggling at the look of the blonde’s face, Dipper leaned against the other end of the bathtub and felt like he could finally relax this morning. He looked as Bill tried to wipe the water from his eyes, mumbling something about the brunet being childish little meat sack, but Dipper couldn’t care a less.

”I will get you back from this”, Bill told, his eye narrowed dangerously but his tone was playful.

”Oh you will now?” Dipper asked, closing his eyes tiredly. He was pretty sure that noting the fact that they were in warm bath, even Bill was too peaceful and tired to do anything.

All of sudden Dipper heard the water splash and cracked his eyes open, seeing what was Bill doing. The brunet didn’t get time to yelp, before Bill’s lips were on his. The look which Dipper gave him, eyes wide and unblinking, made the blond smirk but pushed himself closer the boy also pulling him closer.

Dipper felt his eyes flutter close and melted completely in the kiss, rising his arms and around Bill’s neck. As much as he liked this, oh boy how he actually loved this feeling, the air became soon needed and they had to pull away.

”Pay back”, the dream demon mumbled against the boy’s lips, making Dipper smile a little. If this was the pay back he get overtime he annoyed the blond, he would live with this.

Bill pulled Dipper along with him as the demon leaned on the wall of the bathtub and started to play with the boy’s hair. Dipper hummed contently, moving himself a little more comfortable position and leaned his head against Bill’s shoulder.

”Bill”, Dipper said and the demon turned his gaze back on him. ”Can I ask you something?”

Bill blinked confusedly but nodded. ”Sure thing, kid… What is it?” he said and in his opinion, Dipper could ask him anything anytime he wanted.

”What are you still doing here?” the boy asked, catching the dream demon off the guard and making him frown. Bill stopped his movement on Dipper’s hair and allowed the boy continue and not saying anything.

”I mean… Usually when, you know”, the boy struggled and turned his head so he would look at the demon’s face features. ”When two people are having their… one night stand thing-” Dipper blushed a little from the though, but continued. ”-the other would be gone in the morning… It’s how it rolls I guess.”

Dipper fell silent, but his eyes turned away from the demon. Bill noted that the boy looked almost scared of his answer. Scratch that, Dipper was scared of Bill’s answer, the blond could feel it.

Bill thought for a minute, even he knew exactly what his answer was. But he was a demon and it didn’t matter how much he liked the brunet or how interesting he found him, he still liked to mess with others thoughts.

”Well”, Bill dragged out long, feeling as the boy moved a little further from him, so he would see Bill’s face better. ”I don’t consider this, I mean last night as one night stand, Pine Tree”, the dream demon said, cursing that he actually felt nervous.

Dipper blinked, not really believing what he heard just a second ago. ”Uh… what?” he asked because there was no way he actually heard right.

Bill groaned and turned away from the boy and hide his mouth and spoke on it. ”Y-yeah… that is what I think… I don’t, I mean I think it would be a shame if we leave this… being just… one night… t-thing”, his words died down at the end. He couldn’t bear to feel this embarrassed and it didn’t help that he felt the boy’s gaze on him all the time.

”So… You want us-” Dipper motioned the small space between them ”-to be… like?”

”Together?” Bill finished lamely and turned to look at the boy. He totally lost his arrogant act he had so much kept on him. Damn that Pine Tree what he did to him… Made him feel like this. ”I guess that is what I want… I just-” Bill rose his hand and gently placed it on Dipper’s cheek. ”-this is very weird and all beside that.”

”Y-you don’t say?” Dipper said, flushing red himself.

”But there is something in you”, Bill mumbled, tilting his head and smiling. ”I really don’t know what it is… But I think you humans call it affection.”

Dipper swallowed hard and just stared at the dream demon, silence all around them. It wasn’t uncomfortable silence at all, it was totally opposite.

A sudden knock on the door caught both of them off the guard and Dipper turned quickly to look towards it.

”Dipper? Kid?”

Dipper’s eyes widened as he heard their Grunkle’s voice and looked at Bill in panic, who motioned him to calm down. The boy nodded and cleared his throat. ”Yeah? What is it?”

”Mabel told me that you weren’t feeling well”, the man said. ”I just wanted to check that you haven’t passed out there.”

”I am fine, Grunkle Stan”, Dipper said and rose from the bath. ”I will get out now and we- I mean I, _I_ will go back to my and Mabel’s room and sleep”, he took the towel from the ground and shushed Bill as the dream demon also get out of the tub, picking up his own towel.

”Okay, kid. Be sure you sleep your sickness away, I want to see you at the shop tomorrow”, Grunkle Stan said and Dipper rolled his eyes, because this was just usual Stanley Pines, his expression making Bill snort quietly. The boy swatted the blonde’s arm with his towel only earning one back from Bill, watching at the demon his jaw dropped and expression saying Oh no you just didn’t.

Bill wiggled his eyebrows and Dipper stuck his tongue out.

”Yes and kid?” Oh God, Stan wasn’t gone yet.

”Y-yeah?”

”Mabel said that she left your coffee cups in your room. There is also two croissants if you feel hungry”, the man told and soon Bill and Dipper heard the man walk downstairs and probably to the shop.

”So”, Dipper started as his eyes broke away from the door. Bill turned to look at him, his usual grin back on his face, probably already forgotten how sappy he had been just few minutes ago.

”Do you like croissants?”

* * *

 

Dipper felt like a ninja, when he and bill made their way back to his and Mabel room tiptoeing and making sure that they would actually stay quiet. The male twin shut the door quietly and made then his way to his wardrobe to get some clean underwear, trying not to think where was the ones he wore yesterday. Somewhere in the room, scattered around like his other clothes.

”I can teleport”, Bill said out of no where. Dipper blinked down at his clothes in the drawer before turning to look at the blond.

”That is… great?” Dipper said, not really knowing what else to say.

”It is, isn’t it?” Bill said happily putting his shirt back on and after that his pants. ”Teleporting is great because you don’t have to tiptoe around”, the dream demon finished and looked at Dipper with knowing look.

Dipper spluttered and didn’t know if he felt happy with that or just angry. ”You let me act like an idiot and tiptoe around the Shack?” he said, feeling like to punch the demon’s bright grin away from his face. ”You let me face Mabel, even you knew that i didn’t want to see anyone because… Well, I was definitely feeling so awkward in front of her gaze even she is my own sister!”

”You are ranting, Pine Tree”, Bill said. ”And the answer to your rant is… _yes_.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes. ”I take everything back… You are not gentleman at all”, he sighed and turned back to his drawer. ”It’s a shame.”

Bill hummed and picked up his vest and bowtie, moving behind the boy. Bill wrapped his hands around the boy. ”I can be a gentleman if i want to be, _Dipper_.”

”I am sure you do”, Dipper said, deciding to humor the dream demon.

The blond snorted and turned the boy around from his shoulder. ”I can prove it to you”, he told, as strange glint in his visible eye. Dipper rose his eyebrows, feeling a little uncertain but brushed the feeling away. He took the bowtie from Bill’s hand and wrapped it around his neck starting to tie it.

When the boy was done, he patted both of his palms on Bill’s chest, smiling up to him.

”I look forward to it”, he told and gave the other coffee mug to Bill.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grammar is shit. i am shit. everything is shit and i am tired... see i cannot even talk anymore....


	3. Of panic and hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues because these two idiots are too precious. Seriously.

Last two weeks of their, relationship? Yes, definitely relationship has been surprisingly easy. Not to mention few times, Dipper would actually push Bill away from him behind the corner or the bushes, one time even in lake, when they were too close to be caught. It was a shock that Mabel, Grunkle Stan or Ford didn’t notice anything different in Dipper’s behavior.

To be honest, Dipper had thought that these days which he spent with Bill would be all the same. But oh how wrong he was. It was a good thing but also a bad things. Good thing, because Bill actually meant to prove his dapperness to the male twin and pretty much succeeding in it. His behavior was like a real gentleman and sometimes Dipper thought that the demon may try a little bit too hard.

Then what was the bad thing? Well, Bill gave gifts to Dipper. And why is that a bad thing? Because apparently Bill thinks that the deer teeth or screaming heads were such an amazing items to give his boyfriend. Dipper swore that if he would see one more screaming head next to his bed when he wakes up, he will banish the demon back to the place where ever he came from.

But why would Bill listen.

It was evening when, Dipper sat on the large stone, by the small lake near by the Shack, his legs crossed and brows furrowed in concentrate and doodled something in the journal. Actually he had Bill’s page now open and he had stared those two pages about ten minutes, reading them over and over again.

”You do know that you can just ask those things from me?” The brunet yelped and put his hand on his chest, turning to look over his shoulder at the grinning demon. Dipper swallowed and shook his head. ”Why don’t you greet normally?”

Bill grinned wider, before hopping in front of the brunet, pecking his nose and Dipper just hummed in response.

”I was just thinking if I should add some information to this”, Dipper told and tapped his pen on the page. Bill rose his eyebrows in silent question and the brunet smiled mischievously. ”You know, something like… Like to cuddle or is actually really sappy… or maybe I will write in this that is this guy is really good at cooking, makes a great housewife. Is good at kissing and in the night-”

”No”, Bill said took the pen from the boy, who grinned. Dipper pulled another pen from his pocket. ”Yeah you are right”, Dipper continued, shrugging. ”Those are just for my knowing.”

Bill hummed, enjoying the small blush on Dipper’s cheek and even the boy’s ears were flushed. Then he remembered why he came here and pounced again.

”I got you a present”, the demon told and winked, while kept his other hand behind his back.

Dipper slowly rose his gaze from the journal, before eyeing the demon suspiciously. The he looked at the hand behind Bill’s back and then back at Bill, a small smile making its way on his lips.

”I swear, Bill, that if it’s box full of deer teeth I will break up with you”, Dipper said, his voice lowering in monotone. Bill frowned before looking at his feet and then back at Dipper.

”It’s not deer teeth”, he told.

”Oh it’s not deer teeth, you say?”

”No… I ran out of deers.”

Dipper stared at Bill for a while, before snorting and hung his head. ”Okay what is it?”

Bill smiled widely and offered two piece of paper to the brunet, who took them and looked at them in confused expression. The boy turned and them around and his eyes widened. ”It’s-”

”Two tickets to carnival, which is next week”, Bill winked, sitting down next to the male twin. ”Those were really hard to get. Carnivals are really popular in this small town.”

”I would like to get the box of deer teeth than these”, Dipper mumbled, not meaning it to came out aloud. Bill looked at him frowning.

”That was rude… Seriously, kid?”

Dipper turned to look at Bill quickly, his eyes wide with slight panic when he realized that he may have hurt Bill. ”No, no, no it’s not that”, the boy started and sighed. ”I am not just very big fan of carnivals…”

”What?” Bill asked a little bit amusedly. ”Why? I mean, everyone loves-”

”I hate clowns”, Dipper blurted out.

The demon looked at the boy, who averted his gaze now and blinked few times. Then he blinked more and rose his eyebrows, small smirk forming on his face. ”No one hates clowns, Pine Tree.”

Dipper scoffed. ”Well, I do”, he told and shut the journal, jumping down from the stone. ”They are creepy. Smiling all the time and everything is all good for them.”

”Kid”, Bill said and took the other pen which Dipper had dropped to the stone and threw it to the boy. ”Two days ago you and I were chased by a wendigo and you are actually dating a demon.”

”Your point.”

”My point is”, Bill started and jumped in front of the boy, patting his cheek. ”You do all this dangerous things, pretty much everyday Pine Tree… But you are afraid of clowns.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes and pouted. Then he snatched the tickets away from the demon, not really remembering when he gave them back to him, and pointed them towards Bill. ”Fine, let’s go to this carnival.”

Bill clapped his hands happily. ”Great! Don’t worry, I will keep you safe.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. He put the journal to his armpit and started to walk towards the forest between the lake and the shack.

”Hey hey hey”, Bill said and chuckled, catching up with the boy. Dipper stopped and blinked up to the blond. He stared at the forest and then at Bill again.

”Where are you going?”

”Umm… Back to the Shack? You know, it’s over there”, Dipper said as the thing was obvious. Well it actually was obvious, so he didn’t really understand what was Bill’s problem. ”It’s getting late, Bill. We seriously should get going.”

Bill hummed and put his arm around Dipper’s shoulder. ”Remember when we talked about my ability to teleport, Pine Tree? We can do it now too.”

Dipper resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. He pushed the blonde’s arms away from him and started his pace again. ”We could use our legs sometimes too, you know these two things which humans have”, the boy said cheekily and pointed down. He looked over his shoulder and stopped as Bill wasn’t moving anywhere.

”Come on, Bill”, Dipper said and offered his hand. ”We could walk together to the Shack, hand in hand, through the forest and-”

”Oh look who is sappy now”, Bill said grinning, but took Dipper’s hand in his and pulled the boy closer. He looked at their hands and smirked. ”Is this one of your meat sack’s habit, or something?”

Dipper bumped the other with his hip and chuckled as they both walked to the woods.

* * *

 

”So these wood are pretty scary when it’s dark, huh?” Dipper said nervously.

When they entered the woods, they were hand in hand. Suddenly it had changed and Dipper was now all but hugging Bill’s right arm and looking nervously around the dark trees.

Bill snickered as he looked down at the boy. ”And you were the one who wanted to walk through these woods”, the demon said. ”You know that the teleportation offer is still on?” he continued and watched at Dipper, who now tensed when he heard a ruffling from the bushes.

Dipper turned to look at him and narrowed his eyes, pouting slightly. ”No, we are going to walk”, he told and from the tone he had taken, Bill knew that the discussion was over. So the demon just shrugged and enjoyed the company of the human next to him, hugging his arm. The demon smirked when he actually felt his Pine Tree tremble a little. How cute, he was scared.

Even Bill was all powerful demon, the greatest of them all like he liked to think, because it was simply the truth, the blond had to admit that this was definitely nice change in his life. Having this adorable brunet meat sack and keep company to him. Some kissing and even this hand holding was amazing experience. Not to mention the nights and all the-

Bill stopped his walking, making Dipper stop also, and looked around the woods in alarm. Dipper blinked up to him and noticed the demon’s wide eye looking straight towards the darkest spot between the trees.

”B-Bill?” the boy asked and the demon shushed him. ”W-why are we… standing and staring in the darkness?” he continued but now with a whisper. Dipper did not like the fact that they were standing still, only hearing the small howling wind and leaves ruffling against each other and their breaths, his own turning quickly a little panicked.

There was a small growl and Dipper tightened his hold in Bill’s arm. ”B-Bill?”

Bill cursed and pulled the boy to the side and behind the large, wide tree, shushing him again. ”This is exactly why I didn’t want to walk with human through the woods, Pine Tree”, the demon growled, his eye turning a little red but never leaving the exact same spot between the trees. ”It’s dangerous, but you are extremely lucky that I am with you… If you were alone, God knows what would-”

The demon stopped his sentence and pulled Dipper against his chest and wrapped his other arm around the boy’s stomach, making the male twin yelp. ”What are you talking-” a hand in front of his mouth stopped him and he shot a scared look to Bill, whose eye had turned back to normal. Well as normal as it would be.

”Now is the time to be-” Bill leaned closer to whisper in the boy’s ear. ”-extremely quiet.”

Dipper furrowed in confusion and was about to pull the blonde’s hand away from his mouth, but instead of that his breath hitched and eyes widened at the sight next to them.

Behind the tree and the bush were they were currently hiding, the boy could see the dark figure walking in slow pace and stopping every once in a while, peering around as if he was trying to look for something to eat. The creature’s eyes glowed bright yellow and it made inhuman sounds, it looked like it was made of wood or something.

Dipper’s breath quickened and he was sure that the panic attack was very near. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes and he was fifty precent sure the he was going to die. They were going to die.

The creature growled again.

No. Dipper was eighty precent sure that they were going to die.

Inhuman creepy sound once again, coming more closer.

Ninety precent sure.

The creature looked at their way and the boy closed his eyes. Ninety-nine precent sure.

Dipper was holding dear of life on Bill’s hand which was in front of his mouth, tears rolling on his cheeks. Bill’s arm tighten around him, but in his state terror it went unnoticeable by the boy. All he could do was think how much blood there would be as that creature ripped them apart. Oh God, he was too young at this… At least he didn’t die being a virgin.

Bill closed his eye and then looked over his shoulder at the creature, noticing that it was walking away from them. The demon sighed in relief and dropped his gaze then at the boy, who was now staring blankly their feet.

”Dipper?” Bill asked and took his hand away from the boy’s mouth, but Dipper did not let go of him. ”Hey, Dip-”

”W-what… was that thing?” Dipper asked quietly, not looking at the demon.

”That, kid, was the Hide-Behind.”

* * *

 

Bill teleported then on the yard of the Shack, but not too close so they wouldn’t get caught. The demon looked at the boy, who had been hugging him tightly. ”Pine Tree, we are here.”

Dipper pulled away slowly and a little bit hesitated before looking around the yard, breathing in relief. Then he looked up to Bill, who had this concerned expression.

”Bill, I am fine”, the boy told, his voice cracking a little, but didn’t care about that right now.

The dream demon frowned and brushed Dipper’s brown hair away from his forehead and kissed it. ”Are you sure? You were a bit out of there…”

Dipper sighed and leaned in Bill’s touch. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck. ”Sure I was pretty shocked because… I haven’t ever seen the Hide-Behind before, because there is pretty good reason to it, and I didn’t think that it would be that scary.”

”Did you think it would be fluffy pink cat or something?” Bill asked, attempting to lighten the mood, which succeeded since Dipper let out a laugh. The boy shook his head and tilted his head to look at Bill. He rose to his toes and pecked the blonde’s lips.

”Good night, Bill.”

Bill hummed and refused to let the boy go, pulling him in for another kiss. More deeper and passionate than the one the boy gave him. Actually, Bill was the one in this relationship who did these kind of moves while Dipper was the adorable and the shy one. Though, Bill did know that he could be seductive if he wanted to. That side was rare, but Bill was happy that he was the only one who could see that side of him.

”Good night, my Pine Tree.”

* * *

 

”You are late!” Grunkle Stan all but yelled, his voice rising a little high pitched as Dipper shut the door. The boy looked at his Grunkle with wide eyes and opened his mouth to explain, but the man rose his finger to shut him up. ”Do you have any idea what time is it, Mister?”

”Give the kid a break, Stanley”, Ford called from the living room, poking his head to look at his brother and Dipper. ”Look he is-” he stopped and then rose up from the chair, making his way to the other two.

Stanford looked down to Dipper and frowned, then he sniffed. ”You were in the woods”, he blurted out, eyes narrowing dangerously. Dipper opened his mouth again his gaze turning from his Great Uncle to his Grunkle, who also looked at him pretty disapprovingly.

”I-I was not there… I-I just, you know, Lee’s car has this special scent which smells like trees and stuff”, Dipper told lamely, hoping that they would bought this.

Grunkle Stan pinched the bridge his nose and groaned. ”Just go to upstairs and bed”, he told and pointed the stairs. Dipper was happy to obey and all but ran upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

Dipper let out a nervous laugh, because he almost got caught… Great. he locked the door and rubbed back of his neck and looked towards his twin sister’s bed, noticing that it was empty. ”Mabel?”

The boy frowned and walked to the bed, noticing the note on it. He took it to his hand and read it, before huffing and smiled. Of course she would be at Grenda’s and Dipper was sure that Candy was there too. Sleepover Thursday’s. Do not ask why it wasn’t Friday.

”Shooting Star is away?”

Dipper let out a high pitched noise, loud to be honest, and immediately slapped both of his hands in front of his mouth. He turned around, coming face to face, more like nose to nose, the smirking demon, which only caused Dipper yell again.

”Dipper, kid?!” the boy recognized Ford’s voice. ”Are you okay? I heard you yell?” the man asked and kept knocking the door.

”Y-y-yeah”, Dipper called back as the demon laid next to him and pulled the boy closer. Dipper gave him halfhearted shove, but stopped right away when when he felt Bill’s lips on his neck.

”Are you sure?”

”Oh yeah, definitely”, Dipper said through his teeth and turned to look back at the door. He knew that Ford hadn’t left yet. The boy rolled his eyes mentally and shoved Bill away in force, making the demon groan in confusion.

Dipper rose his eyebrows and grinned, basically jumping on top of the demon. Bill’s smirk was soon back and he put his hands on the brunet’s hips.

”Kid, you know you can-”

”Ford”, Dipper interrupted, now glaring at the door feeling slightly irritated, but soon smile back on his face when Bill rubbed circles on his hips. ”I will promise you that I am one hundred precent sure that I am fine, just go watch TV with Grunkle Stan, okay?”

There was a small sigh from other side of the door and then they heard the man walk away.

”You are amazing when you are irritated”, Bill laughed and rose to lean on his elbows. Dipper hummed and placed his hands on the blonde’s shoulders. ”But I got to admit that I like you better with that smile on your face.”

Dipper blushed and hung his head. He was suddenly really aware the position they were having and nothing was going to make this better.

Bill grinned again and the rolled them around, connecting their mouths before the boy could make one of his yelps in surprise again, even the demon couldn’t lie that he actually liked to hear those more.

Dipper pulled away with the gasp and swallowed as Bill moved his hand under his shirt. Closing his eyes and turning his cheek on the cushions he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. Bill smirked at the expression the brunet’s face and wanted definitely see more, but was disappointed when Dipper opened his eyes and looked up to Bill.

The demon blinked, not bothering to take his hand away from under Dipper’s shirt.

”This is my sister’s bed”, the boy said and Bill looked at the wall next to the bed, noticing all the boy band pictures and glitter. The blond wrinkled his nose, before pulling his hands away from Dipper, instead wrapping his arms around his waist and hoisting the boy over his shoulder. Bill cackled at the horrified look the boy had and threw him on the bed.

Bill tilted his head at the sight of the boy and snapped his fingers. Dipper blinked and looked down, noticing that his shirt was gone. ”B-Bill?!”

”Much better”, Bill said and climbed on the bed.

”No it’s not”, Dipper said and sat up, pulling the demon’s bowtie. ”You have still shirt on.”

”That is easily fixed, Pine Tree”, Bill told and threw his vest on the floor, starting to unbutton his shirt, while Dipper worked with the demon’s bowtie.

”We need to be quiet”, Dipper whispered as Bill pushed him down again. The demon hummed and kissed the boy’s neck, traveling to his cheek , then nose, forehead and back to other cheek. Bill stopped above Dipper’s lips, looking at him and met his half lidded gaze.

”I think I can do that”, the demon told and smirked. ”But I wouldn’t be so sure about you.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys... I am crying because I can't write smut, because I am awful... :D I am cock-blocking my babies


	4. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, here we go again :) and the plot is continuing. Oh and in this chapter there is small, tiny little thing which will be very important to later chapters. Actually that thing is connected in chapter 5 i think ;) ehehehe...
> 
> okay, let the fun begin.

Grunkle Stan has always thought that if there was something weird in his family, beside his brother and his obsession with supernatural, was the twins. Mabel was, well… different by her own sparkling way. Then there was Dipper. The boy reminded Stan so much about his own brother, always keeping his nose in those journals and of course doing other nerdy stuff and being quiet.

Right now, Stan watched Dipper walking down to the breakfast with others this blissful expression on his face, which had been there about three weeks. Dipper didn’t read the journals anymore, not so much actually. The boy spent his time outside, probably with his friends and Stanley didn’t really seem him around anymore. Not around Mabel. Which worried him.

Stan didn’t want the twins grew apart, in age of seventeen.

Mabel rose her eyebrow as she watched Dipper sat next to her and mumbling his good morning’s to them. Dipper got his coffee cup and hummed, before rising his gaze to look at everyone who were basically staring at him. The boy blinked and let out a nervous chuckle. ”What?”

Mabel just shook her head and stuffed more cereals in her mouth, while Grunkle Stan swallowed his coffee and pointed at the boy. ”You’ve got two mosquito bites on your neck?”

Dipper frowned a while, before the realization hit him and his hand flew on his neck and eyes widened. He cursed his life and cursed Bill. Dipper could basically heard the demon laugh in the Mindscape.

”Uh… Y-yeah, those are pretty nasty things”, the boy mumbled and drank a sip from his coffee. Grunkle Stan hummed and didn’t rose his gaze from the newspaper: ”They are, kid. I remember when I and my brother were younger we had a secret place in forest, where we spent our nights telling horror stories, and in the morning we had mosquito bites everywhere, even in our-”

”If you finish that sentence I swear to God”, Dipper said, his cheeks still little red and Mabel scrunched up her nose, putting her spoon down to the bowl. She totally lost her appetite.

The girl shook her head and turned to her brother, smiling brightly. Too brightly considering what the time was.

”Today is the carnival, Dipper! Pacifica got me, Grenda and Candy tickets”, Mabel told excitedly and Dipper had to chuckle to her sister’s expression. Then he shook his head and looked at her: ”Wait, you are going too.”

Oh boy, this was bad.

”Well, yeah…” Mabel said and blinked. ”And what do you mean too? Wait, are you coming there?”

”Yes, that is the plan”, Dipper said, not looking forward to see all the clowns and their stupid tricks and terrifying smiles. ”I’ve got a ticket… I won it, somewhere…”

”B-but you hate clowns”, Mabel said frowning and Dipper hummed.

”Yeah I do”, the boy said and bit his lip nervously. This conversation was very uncomfortable and dangerous. ”But you know, I am seventeen and I have seen a lot, and I mean A LOT, of weird things in here, so I think I have to confront my fear and be a man.”

”Attaboy”, Grunkle Stan mumbled and flipped the page from the newspaper. The twins looked at him with mixing amused looks, before Mabel shook her head and turned back to Dipper.

”Are you going there alone?” she asked.

”No, no, no”, Dipper said suddenly and thought for a minute. He wouldn’t ever tell the truth, that would be a suicide and… no he didn't even want to think about consequences. ”I am going there with Nate and Lee, yeah with Nate and Lee. You know… Guy bonding, three guys… hanging around and… yeah…”

Someone kill him now.

”Uh, okay”, Mabel said and they fell silent. Dipper was so glad that his sister finally stopped asking the questions, even there was three of them, but even those were too much. He was jus about to rose his coffee cup and drink some, when the girl suddenly clapped her hands together and let out this high pitched scream of excitement. Even Grunkle Stan looked at the girl startled.

”You three could come with us”, Mabel said. Before Dipper could answer anything, only making a great impression of fish, the girl continued: ”You know, we could get you a girlfriend. You know, Grenda thinks you are cute and Candy likes your personality.”

”No”, Dipper answered little bit too quickly. But that was off the table. He was not free meat anymore and the boy couldn’t think himself waiting anyone else than Bill. Scratch that, he wouldn’t date anyone else.

Mabel whined and made her puppy eyes. ”Why not? Girls are amazing.”

”Yeah but, you know… They are a little-”

A loud stomping and Stanford walked to the kitchen, looking somewhere between scared, angry and, well furious.

The trio on the table looked at each other before watching at the older twin, taking a cup of coffee and sat next to his brother, who moved a little further. Grunkle Stan was horrified to sat next to his brother when he was visibly unstable… no, wrong choice of word.

”What’s up with you?” Stan asked and glanced over Dipper, who only only shrugged and drank his coffee. Why does Grunkle Stan think he would know?

Ford let out a laugh. Not amused one. ”Oh, I’ll tell you what is wrong”, he started and shook his head. ”Ever since I have been back everything has been normal, not to mention all the gnomes every once in a while on our yard, and I do not want to know why they are there-” Stanford looked between Mabel and Dipper, who averted his gaze. ”-but then! I was walking back from the shop and saw that… that…”

”That? Who you saw?” Stan asked, patting his brother’s shoulder.

”Oh you will never guess. Bill Cipher!”

Dipper choked on his coffee and spit it out on the table, while coughing harshly. This was not happening, oh dear God. He will be so dead.

”What?!”

”Yes! That fucking triangle demon is in Gravity Falls, and in human form!” Stanford all but yelled and rose up from the table, huffing.

”Dipper are you okay?” Mabel asked in worry and patted her twin’s back. ”Hey, you are not dying are you?”

Dipper shook his head and groaned. ”I-I’m good, I just… Yeah. I need some fresh air”, the boy told and got up from the table.

”Huh? Hey, Dipper?!”

Dipper mumbled his thank you’s, before walking outside of the kitchen and walked to the door. Thank God, he had already dressed up so he would walk outside right away.

He seriously needed to see Bill. Like right now.

* * *

 

”So that happened”, Dipper groaned and leaned his forehead against Bill’s shoulder. ”What am I going to do… What are we going to do?”

Bill hummed and rubbed circles on the boy’s shoulder, while he himself was leaning against the small warehouse near by the carnival and the town. ”You know I think it’s not good idea to tell them.”

Dipper rose his head slowly and looked at his boyfriend with blank expression. ”You think?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm and Bill rolled his visible eye.

”What were you even doing at the town?”

”I was going to buy you flowers.”

”You were going to buy… me… flowers? Really?” Dipper asked, his voice softening and a sappy smile forming to his lips.

Bill chuckled and nodded. ”Yeah really. That was until I noted that someone was following me, assuming it was Stanford, and I decided to escape from the situation.”

”Yeah I don’t care anymore, because you were going to buy me flowers”, the brunet singsonged and poked Bill’s cheek. Dipper cooed and giggled: ”Aren’t you actually really sappy little dorito?”

The demon groaned and took a hold of Dipper’s hand, blushing. ”Stop that”, he told and narrowed his eyes, before leaning in and kissed the brunet. ”And I am not sappy little dorito! What is that anyway? I am powerful and the greatest dorito- Demon!” Dipper burst out laughing. ”-the greatest _demon_ in Gravity Falls.”

The boy patted his cheek. ”Of course you are… of course you are.”

Bill closed his eye and sighed, shaking his head. No one else couldn’t see this side of him but Dipper. And sometimes even that was too much.

”Okay, okay, that’s enough”, Bill said and grinned. He rose up and pulled Dipper with him, making the boy yelp in surprise. ”Shall we go and have some fun?”

* * *

 

”I have to say, you pull out that style very well”, Bill said winking as he glanced at the boy next to him, when they arrived to the gate of the carnival area. ”Not your usual clothes at all.”

The boy was wearing black jeans and denim jacket, white shirt underneath it. He got to admit that this was not his style at all, well it hadn’t been his style, but ever since he had grown older and actually matured, Dipper thought that maybe he would wear something little nicer when he is out with his friends or someone else, which not happened to be Bill. Usually, at the Shack he would still stuck with his old clothes, hoodies and all.

Dipper blushed and looked other way from Bill, mumbling a small thank you. He was still feeling pretty shy when the demon gave his compliments.

”You are not really merging in”, Dipper said finally, looking at Bill who was wearing his usual dapper clothes. Not that Dipper minded, they were really nice clothes.

The demon hummed, frowning and looked down his clothes. He stopped walking and pursed his lip. ”You know, you are totally right”, he told and then rose his finger. ”Hold on a sec.”

”Huh? W-wait, Bill?” Dipper said but the demon had already teleported away, leaving the boy alone to the entrance. It didn’t took long actually, when Bill arrived back and Dipper’s eyes widened.

”And you say I pull out well the look”, the boy blurted out, staring.

Bill beamed and grinned, twirling around. ”This leather jacket looks amazing on me”, the demon winked and walked next to the brunet, offering his hand. ”Now, shall we go?”

Dipper nodded immediately and took a hold of the blonde’s hand and walked in front of the ticket inspector.

Bill hadn’t been wrong when he had told that the carnival in this town was popular. Because this place was full of people, screaming, laughing and chatting furiously with each other. Children were running across the yard and they all looked like they were drunk with all the sugar that cotton candy had inside.

Dipper looked around warily, not really wanting to see any stupid clowns, not by surprise at least. Also, bumping into his sister and her friends while he was holding hands with Bill was out of question.

Bill watched with amused expression at the boy, whose eyes darted towards every little voice which he found familiar. Or then he was looking around if there was a clowns trying to sneak up on him. The demon found it absolutely adorable and slightly irritating, because he didn’t want this day to be ruined by someone or something, but mostly adorable. Bill then moved behind the brunet and wrapped his arms around his waist.

”Don’t worry your pretty head with things like that”, Bill hummed and Dipper leaned his head on the demon’s shoulder, not even bothering to ask how he noticed? Mind reading of course.

”Let’s forget all about clowns and Shooting Star and the Shack, okay?” Bill told with slightly stern voice. ”I got the tickets so we could have fun together, without anything troubling us. So shall we also do that?”

Dipper smiled up to him and nodded. ”Yes of course, sorry about that”, he said and Bill gave him a slight kiss. They stayed like that for a while, before both of them realized how awkward this must look to the others and Dipper pulled away, clearing his throat. ”Okay, yeah… so, umm… what now?”

That may have or may not have been a slight mistake to ask that. A slow smirk spread across Bill’s face and he took a tight hold on the brunet’s hand, pulling him along towards the spooky house. Dipper blinked slightly horrified as he watched the grey and old looking house, standing proudly basically middle of the carnival. There was screaming heard from inside it and some of the little children actually ran out of it crying.

”Well that looks fun”, Bill laughed, crossing his arms across his chest. He glanced at Dipper, who had paled and just stared at the old house. The demon snorted and patted the brunet’s back, smirking. ”Are you scared?”

Dipper teared his eyes away from the house, slowly turning to look at Bill. He wanted to wipe that smirk away.

Dipper smiled, knowing that it looked fake, and rose his eyebrows. ”You wish, Cipher”, he said and put his hands on his hips. ”I bet that I can manage to be there way longer than you.”

”Oh please”, Bill said and rose his own eyebrows amusedly looking at the challenging expression on his human’s face. This was getting so interesting. ”You are dealing with a demon here, so you will lose. You are going down, Pines!”

”Oh was that a challenge?” Dipper asked, scoffing and deep inside immediately starting to regret this all. Now he was absolutely sure that he made bad choices in his life. ”First one out of the house, must buy ice creams.”

”Oh it’s on”, Bill grinned and almost immediately darted towards the house’s entrance, laughing madly at Dipper’s shocked expression. Dipper shook his head and ran after the blonde, seriously regretting this, but kept going until the darkness came over him and not day light was seen.

Definitely the only thing the boy feel right now was regret. Oh the regret. Dipper felt stupid, because like Bill had said about a week ago that he was being idiot, because he faced all horrible things in the woods and was waiting a demon, and now he was actually scared of the spooky house and the clowns. Where was his manliness?

Dipper took a deep breath and rose his head up high, taking confidently steps forward. The first step and the boy looked around, if something was happening. Or someone was creeping up to him. The second step and same thing. The third. Nothing.

The brunet breathed in relief and then started to walk across the hall, peering around with slight curiosity. Now when he looked this place closer, it wasn’t so scary at all. In fact, those paintings looked absolutely ri-

Dipper screamed and stumbled back, falling on his butt on the floor. He looked at the painting and swore that he had sawn those eyes move. Now when he mentioned, Dipper saw every painting looking straight at him and swallowed. The boy let out a nervous laugh and stood up, brushing the dust from his clothes.

”This is so stupid”, the boy mumbled. ”So freaking stupid.”

Dipper sighed and straightened his denim jacket and walked around the corner. He glanced over his shoulder the paintings and shuddered. He really wanted to get out of this place. Not big fan this house right now, definitely not.

A small cracking sound, and Dipper turned around as fast as he could, looking straight to the darkness. ”Hello?” the brunet called, frowning. ”Bill?”

Nothing, just silence. Dipper took a deep breath and shook his head. He was being paranoid. Great. Just what he needed right now. Dipper cursed Bill and his stupid ideas and then he cursed himself and the fact that he agreed to this. Oh right… Dipper was the one who started this.

Oh wasn’t that just…

”Hey, kid look forward, will you?!”

That was some manly scream, Dipper let out again. He turned around and then down, looking at pair of big eyes and a hairy face. Dipper blinked and counted the faces and shook his head.

”Umm… Jeff? Wasn’t it?” the boy asked uncertainly, looking at the said gnome who instead looked at him disapprovingly.

”Excuse me, but you are standing on someone”, Jeff said and tapped his foot on the floor. Dipper looked under his foot and squalled, jumping backwards. ”Shit, I am so sorry, umm… Shme…Me… umm…”

”Shmebulock…”

”R-right, that”, Dipper said and then cleared his throat. He turned to look at the gnomes and frowned. ”What the hell are you doing here?”

Jeff scoffed and helped the other up from the floor, not looking at Dipper again. He called the other gnomes and they all started to walk towards the end of the hall, totally ignoring Dipper. Some guts they had, those freaking gnomes and their stupid-

”Pine Tree?”

”Oh my God!” Dipper turned around and held his hand above his heart, looking at Bill who blinked confusedly. The demon rose his hands in the air and chuckled: ”You okay?”

”No I am not okay!” Dipper all but yelled and rose his own arms up to the air. ”I am seeing an hearing things, it’s freaking dark here, paintings are looking at me and then I saw punch of gnomes in here doing God knows what and I am stressing out over everything and that everything is going to be-”

Bill pulled the boy in for kiss and Dipper’s breath hitched. The demon could feel the boy relax and pulled away, looking at Dipper’s closed eyes and open mouth. Bill grinned and stroked his hair. ”You calmed down?”

”Uh-uh”, Dipper said and smiled happily, all of his worries suddenly away. This was the best feeling in the world. He nuzzled against the blonde’s chest and hummed contently, closing his eyes again. He didn’t care that Bill had this amused and proud look again on his face, because maybe the demon had all rights to have it right now.

Dipper was also very aware of other people, passing them but decided to ignore them. Nothing could ruin this from him right now-

”You own me ice cream by the way.”

Dipper huffed and pulled away. ”Why, why would you do that?” the boy groaned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyeing the demon.

”What did I do now?” Bill asked, innocently. Totally faked, Dipper decided.

”You always ruin our moment by asking or stating stupid things”, the boy whined and pouted. Very mature indeed. He was acting so out of his character right now and really childish.

”We were having a moment?”

Dipper looked at him with wide eyes. ”Unbelievable”, he told and turned around, walking away and trying to find the exit, surprised because he actually found it pretty fast. Was that spooky house some kind of worm hole, Dipper didn't want to know.

Bill looked after him and smirked to himself, before half running and half floating after the boy. Even irritated, the boy was absolutely adorable.

”Aw, come on Dipper”, the demon said smiling, only getting silent treatment and a pout as an answer. Bill resisted urge to roll his eye and huffed. He stopped the boy and turned him around, narrowing his eye as Dipper avoided him. ”Oh for the fuck’s sake.”

Bill pulled the boy with him and walked behind the corner of the fun house and behind it.

”Bill?” Dipper asked with wide eyes but was muted by Bill’s lips on his ad the blond all but pushed him against the wall of the fun house. Well, that was ironic…

Dipper’s eyes fluttered shut and he clutched the front of Bill’s shirt while the other arm winded around the taller male’s neck, pulling him closer and opened his mouth giving Bill more access. The blond groaned and wrapped his arms under the boy’s thighs and picked him up, still pressing him against the wall.

As much as Bill was enjoying this, their little moment and having his human moaning upon him, he felt kind of irritated as he felt Dipper starting to grin. So, Bill pulled away and narrowed his eye to him and instead asking what the hell was he laughing at, the demon just kept staring him. Dipper wiggled his eyebrows and his grin grew. That was when it hit Bill…

”You”, the blond said and gasped as Dipper fell fit of giggles and leaned on his shoulder. ”You planned this! You actually was planning this all along! You acted, you…” Bill whined and then shut himself up, not really succeeding to keep himself offended. Instead he snorted and rose the boy’s head so he would look in his eyes.

”You little devil”, Bill told and leaned to kiss Dipper’s nose, making the boy hum.

”Maybe it is contagious”, the brunet offered and guided Bill’s lips on his. ”But you know, I don’t mind-” Dipper told and smiled. ”-you are the best demon boyfriend ever.”

Bill rose his eyebrow as Dipper kept peppering kisses all around his face, the demon tightened his hold on the boy’s legs. ”Have you dated many demons then?”

Now it was Dipper’s time to rose his eyebrows and and he pulled his lips away, looking amusedly at Bill. ”Are you jealous? Would you be jealous if that was true?” the boy asked and poked the blonde’s cheek, when Bill didn’t answer. Dipper laughed and kept poking. ”Aw, you would! You are not just sappy dorito, you are jealous one too!”

Bill growled and Dipper yelped as the demon jumped so he could get him higher, and tightened his legs around Bill’s waist.

”Of course I would be jealous”, Bill admitted and the male twin blinked surprised. The blond squeezed Dipper tight around his waist and kissed his chin. ”Even the thought about someone else touching what is _mine_ , is-” the blond bit the boy’s lower lip, making him whine. ”-absolutely _irritating_.”

”Shut up already and kiss me”, Dipper snapped playfully and Bill grinned.

”My pleasure.”

* * *

 

”Dipper? Is that you?”

Both, Dipper’s and Bill’s eyes widened and they pulled away from each other with a gasp and embarrassing wet smack. They both turned slowly and little fearfully towards the person who interrupted them, Bill little irritated and Dipper really afraid.

Instead of one person, there was two and Dipper was sure that there was a desert in his throat right now.

”L-L-Lee and Nate”, the brunet said his voice high pitched. His face also very red and eyes daring between his two friends horrified. This was absolutely worts thing ever and Dipper hoped that before their public make out session, Bill had pulled them moth to the Mindscape. But of course he had bad luck, because like he had said… He made bad, very bad, decisions in his life.

Lee and Nate watched at each other and then at their friend, who they had caught in very embarrassing situation and position.

”Umm…” Nate started and scratched his neck.

”Yeah, this is umm…” Lee continued and chuckled nervously, moving his weight on his other leg.

Bill snapped out of his thought and let Dipper down, resisting urge to whine because they were interrupted, but still kept hold on him since the boy’s legs were trembling and shaking really badly. Bill totally understood why Dipper was this shocked and terrified, but he seriously thanked God… or Satan… wait no… Bill shook his head. He was so happy that these two weren’t Shooting Star or Stanford… Oh boy.

”Uh”, Dipper started, looking at Bill and then at his friends. ”G-guys… this is, I mean it’s not-”

”What are you talking about, dude?” Nate suddenly laughed and walked in front of him and Bill with Lee. Dipper blinked as Lee put his arm around his shoulders, laughing out.

”I can’t believe you ever told us, you little devil”, Lee laughed and shook Dipper’s form, while the boy tried to catch up what was happening. Bill looked like he was progressing everything too, when Nate poked Bill’s side with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows to the demon.

”You have a boyfriend, seriously! I mean we are not going to judge but dude!” Lee continued and then ruffled Dipper’s hair and the boy finally realized what was happening.

Bill took a hold on Nate’s still poking elbow and smiled, which didn’t reach his eye. ”Stop that.”

”So how long have you been dating? Maybe for awhile since you were literally trying to do it at carnival.”

Bill cleared his throat and spoke for Dipper, who smiled gratefully. ”It had been about three weeks”, the blond told and tried to act like he didn’t want to escape this situation. Which he did and with Dipper.

Lee blinked down at Dipper and just stared. Dipper shifted uncomfortably and averted his friend’s gaze, finding the grass suddenly very interesting. Then he was suddenly on air and yelped, looking at Lee who had this firm grip around his waist.

”Three weeks and you are already doing that?! Oh my God, dude!” Nate laughed with lee and Dipper turned to look at Bill whose eye was turning slightly red and swallowed, letting to a nervous laugh.

”Y-yeah, umm… please let me down”, Dipper basically pleaded and his wish was granted as he soon felt the ground under his feet. Dipper didn’t enjoy it very long, since he was pulled by other and to Bill’s side who eyed Lee and Nate up and down.

Nate and Lee let out a nervous laugh and looked at each other. Lee then cleared his throat and smiled at the two, but didn't say anything.

”C-can you not tell anyone about-” Dipper started and then motioned the space between him and Bill. ”-us to anyone. Not to Mabel or Grunkle Stan and definitely not to Stanford?”

”Oh no, no, no”, they both said in unison and waved their hands. Then Nate winked and looked between them. ”We didn’t see anything.”

Dipper opened his mouth but closed it and gave a grateful nod to his friends.

”There is just one condition”, Lee said and stopped his friend from walking away. Dipper’s eyes grew wide. His friends were threatening him, oh good Lord.

”You and you boyfriend… umm…”

”Bill”, the demon said, crossing his arms looking at them with narrowed eye.

”Yes, Bill… You must come to play basketball with us when ever we call you”, Lee told grinning and the brunet breathed in relief.

Dipper laughed weekly and nodded. ”Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

The tall blond winked, before looking at Bill, smiling and then at Dipper. ”Good luck, man”, he told and then he and Nate walked away and disappeared around the corner, leaving Dipper and Bill stare after them.

Bill was the first one recovering from this event and chuckled, pulling Dipper closer from the boy’s waist. ”That was, umm, interesting”, the demon told and Dipper just nodded.

A slow smile spread across the boy’s lips and he let out a laugh. ”You jealous dorito”, he chuckled and pulled himself away from the demon. Bill huffed and started to walk after the boy, who walked backwards looking at the demon joyfully.

”Hey can you blame me”, Bill closed his eyes and mumbled, rubbing back of his neck.

Dipper just shook his head. ”I guess I can’t”, he told and then clapped his hands. ”How about those ice creams now?”

Bill opened his eyes and grinned. ”Oh yeah.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Gnomes.... I really don't know if I like those gnomes or not :D and it took me so long to remember that gnomes name, umm. Shmebulock? :D lol
> 
> I absolutely love Lee and Dipper friendship ;_____; I am sorry.


	5. Little bit romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. okay I said wrong. The little thing in previous chapter is connected with chapter 6 :P Lol... this is just pure fluff and all... not maybe all but you get what i mean ;)

* * *

Dipper walked to the grocery store with Bill, and the blond eyed the list in his hand. It was Saturday evening, a week after the incident at the carnival and they had house for themselves. Whole weekend. Mabel was at Pacifica’s house and Grunkle Stan had basically pulled Stanford out of the house, insisting that he had to see sun sometimes. So they were away too.

Bill was absolutely thrilled with the whole idea when Dipper announced his news and that is what got the boy worried. But to be honest, Dipper was really excited too.

”Okay so what we need”, Bill mumbled to himself and rubbed his chin while Dipper got the cart for them.

”You know what is funny?” Dipper said grinning as they walked towards the aisles. Bill hummed his answer as he eyed the cans of spices. ”You are a demon who can actually cook really fancy dishes.”

Bill scowled playfully and poked Dipper’s nose while the boy leaned on the cart. ”And why is that funny, may I ask?” the demon asked, looking at the brunet.

Dipper hummed and took the dill for the sauce and put it on their cart. ”I have always thought that you can’t cook, because let’s be honest”, Dipper laughed. ”Flying triangles can’t really eat without mouth and if they can, I thought they would eat something else.”

”You are hilarious, kid”, Bill said, surprisingly not feeling offended by Dipper’s comment at all. ”But seriously, we demons do not eat only little children that we kidnap but also fancy food.”

"Gotcha”, Dipper grinned and winked, snatching the list from the blond. Then he turned to look at the demon and his smile dropped. ”Wait? You eat children?!”

Bill cackled as he walked around the corner and to the fish aisle, Dipper hot in his heels.

”Do you want salmon or tuna?” Bill asked, eyeing all the fishes on the ice. ”Or scallops?”

Dipper bit his lip and then pointed the aisle. ”Salmon is pretty good”, he told and the demon nodded. ”That what it is then.”

Bill took the fish and threw it in the cart and tapped his chin. ”We need wine”, he said and looked at Dipper. ”Seriously, romantic evening needs wine, kid, and I will get us some right when we are done paying our groceries.”

Dipper rose his eyebrow and smiled. ”Oh so you want to have romantic evening? Do you even know what that is?” the boy teased and Bill scowled at him.

”Excuse me, but I do know some romantic things too even I am demon”, the blond said and looked at the list again. ”And what would be a better way to finish great dinner but des- why does this list say that we need whipped cream and chocolate?”

Bill looked at Dipper with cocked eyebrow and the boy only winked. ”That is the dessert”, Dipper told and walked away to get them. A slow smirk made its way on Bill’s lips and he chuckled yelling after the boy, before he disappeared behind the aisles.

”You are dirty, Pine Tree!”

When the boy was out of his sight, the demon shook his head and turned around, only coming face to face with an old couple who both looked at him with horrified expressions. The demon looked round himself and then actually realized that they were staring at him and Dipper, who had made his way back and put the chocolate sauce and the cream in their cart.

Dipper noticed Bill’s expression and turned to look at the same way, only finding himself blush as the couple shook their head and mumbled something about they being sinful.

As the couple had walked away, looking at them over their shoulders every once in a while, Dipper groaned and hide his face in his hands. ”You see”, he mumbled. ”This is what you do to me, making me say and do stupid thing… You are bad influence, Bill.”

Bill just rose the brunet’s hand on his lips and kissed it, gently.

* * *

 

”Okay, you start undoing the bags and with the food and I will take care of few things… over there”, Bill said as they arrived back home. Dipper just nodded, blinking confusedly when Bill disappeared to the living room.

The demon stopped in front of the couch and hummed. He waved his hands towards the couch and the couch flew right against the wall. Then he took the table under the television, which he had put on the floor, and placed it middle of the room. Sure it was a little too short legged, but Bill took two large pillows from the cough and placed them each end of the table.

Bill lit candles and put them on the table, put a pair on top of the television, then on the large skull which was beside the couch. Basically the whole room was filled with the light and warm candle light.

The demon admired his work before he went back to the kitchen, where Dipper had started to cut the vegetables. Bill skipped behind the boy and clicked the oven on, before wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. Dipper looked over his shoulder and saw the demon’s eye and the usual grin.

”Wh-what?” the boy asked with nervous laugh and sudden redness on his cheeks. He felt suddenly really self-conscious and looked away and back to pepper, that he was cutting.

”I thought you said you can’t cook”, Bill said humming and nuzzled his face on crook of Dipper’s neck. The boy snorted and shook his head. ”These are peppers, Bill. Even monkey could do this.”

Bill took a hold on Dipper’s hand, which cut the pepper and started to guide his hand. ”I am being serious. There is an exact technique for cutting the vegetables and I think you are doing excellent job in it.”

Dipper laughed out loud and threw his head back. ”Well, now I am cutting them with that technique when you are basically doing it for me”, the boy told, but didn’t pull the other away from him.

When the vegetables were cut, Bill took the salmon and put it on the pan, sprinkled the peppers and chilis on it and squeezed some lemon in too the put it in the oven.

Dipper leaned on the counter and smiled up to Bill, who had walked in front of him and leaned on his space, hands on the counter so the boy was squeezed between them. They just stared at each other in comfortable silence, before the brunet hung his head and giggled.

Bill just grinned at the sound and rose the boy’s gaze back to him. ”What?”

Dipper closed his eyes and sighed. ”If someone had told me that someday I would start dating a powerful dream demon, I would have said that they were totally nuts.”

Dipper leaned on the demon’s hand feeling weirdly relaxed and enjoying the silence this house had. As much he the boy liked to have Mabel around and listening her rambling about, well, ’Mabel things’, this right now this was heaven.

A sharp bing from the oven, startled the pair from their trance and Bill cleared his throat.

The demon took their dinner out of the oven and smelled the lovely scent it made.

”You go to the living room and I finish our portions”, Bill told and started to push the boy towards the entrance of the kitchen. Dipper opened his mouth and was about to start protesting, until the he stepped in the living room. His jaw dropped and eyes widened.

”Y-you did this?” he asked with whisper and Bill hummed. Dipper sighed contently, feeling incredibly lucky to have Bill and smiled. ”You are spoiling me.”

Bill waved his hand with a grin and guided the boy to sit down on the pillow. ”Nonsense, Pine Tree”, then he leaned to kiss Dipper’s forehead and stroked the same spot with his thumb. ”You only deserve this.”

Dipper blushed and hung his head and Bill made his way back to kitchen.

After good four minutes or little more, the demon made his way back to the living room and served the dinner to Dipper. Then he took the wine bottle he had bought after their groceries and poured a glass for the boy and then for himself.

Bill sat on his own spot, opposite from Dipper and rose his glass. ”To this evening, our, umm… four or five weeks old relationship-” the brunet giggled at the thoughtful expression Bill made. ”-I wouldn’t change this to anything.”

They jingled their glasses before digging in their food. Dipper took a bite of salmon and closed his eyes with moan, making Bill chuckle at his expression.

”Oh my God, Bill”, the boy said and looked dreamily at the male in front of him. ”This is so good. Seriously, the best I have had for the whole summer!”

”Are you kidding me? Whole summer?” Bill asked, eye slightly widening at the boy’s sentence and only widening more as Dipper nodded. ”You haven’t eaten well?”

Dipper hummed and swallowed. ”As much as I love my sister and grunkle Stan… and Stanford… Their food isn’t very… edible”, he mumbled and sighed: ”When Mabel cooks, it’s like eating glitter. Besides she only likes anything sweet and I am not a big fan. Then there is grunkle Stan whose idea of food is fast food or anything you make fast.”

Bill wrinkled his nose and shook his head amusedly. ”What about Stanford?”

The demon could see the brunet’s face turning white. Dipper placed the fork on his table and looked at Bill warily. ”There was this one time and exactly the last time grunkle Stan let him make us dinner and, well how should I put this”, the boy paused and thought for a second. ”Well this plate has gray pile of, I don’t know what it was even and it looked really suspicious… Mabel actually said that she heard the pile growling.”

Bill threw his head back laughing.

”It’s not funny, Bill! I swore it was an alien and any minute it would jump on me and eat my face!” Dipper told horrified and the demon stopped his laughing and cleared his throat.

”That would have been a shame actually”, he grinned and drank a little whine. ”But seriously, it seems you are having rough time in here.”

Dipper shook his head. ”No, I enjoy here… The food is just moot point”, he told and also took a sip of the wine. Then he looked at the blond and blushed a little. ”I think this place had suddenly turned out to be more interesting and I enjoy here more.”

Bill looked at the boy knowingly but didn't say anything.

They kept eating in silence, every once in a while having a small conversation. After they had finished their meal, Dipper sighed and leaned backwards on his hands and looked around their living room. Dipper didn't really recognize this as the same living room, because of the candles and everything.

Then the brunet looked back at Bill, who had his eyes on him, maybe had been all the time.

”How about a dessert?” Dipper asked few minutes later and Bill only grinned. ”I like the way you think, Pine Tree.”

Dipper hummed and stood up from the floor. ”After that, nice bubble bath and cuddling on couch”, the brunet told and walked back wards towards the kitchen. Bill immediately jumped from his spot: ”Now I like you thinking even more.”

Dipper let out a high pitched shriek as he was being chased back to kitchen and soon to upstairs.

* * *

 

”Mabel?” Pacifica asked a slight worry in her voice. The brown haired girl had been staring out of the window of his girlfriend’s room about ten minutes, while Pacifica brushed her hair making small plaits on it.

When the girl twin didn't answer, Pacifica tugged her hair a little making Mabel yell and turning her attention to the blond. She blinked with confused expression and Pacifica sighed.

”You have been in your own thoughts for so long that I actually thought that I was alone in my room”, Pacifica told. It was Mabel’s turn to sigh. She turned around, coming face to face with the other girl.

”I’m sorry, Paz”, she said with small tone, hanging her head.

”What’s in your mind?”

Mabel looked back at Pacifica, when she took a hold on the brunet’s hands. ”I am worried about my brother”, Mabel told her. The blond rose her eyebrow. ”Dipper? Why?” ”He is hiding something”, the brunet said and pulled his other hand away from Pacifica’s hold. She ran the hand through her hair frustratedly.

”He won’t tell me what it is.”

”Mabel”, the blond sighed. ”Have you ever heard a word secret. You should give your brother some privacy, he is old enough to deserve that.”

”But Paz”, Mabel whined. ”Dipper tells me everything and I mean _everything_ … This is just… This is something different that a secret, or actually it is a secret but different kind of secret.”

Pacifica frowned not really understanding where this was going or what the other girl was talking about. ”What do you mean by bigger secret?”

Mabel turned more serious and the blond shifted a little backwards. ”He has this blissful expression pretty much every morning, not always but pretty often”, the girl said and widened here eyes. ”Like he had just the most pleasurable night ever!”

”Y-you mean sex?”

”Yes!” Mabel said and giggled nervously. ”Exactly that! I-I don’t know how, even we do have separated rooms it would still be impossible since I would hear everything that happens there and there is no any girls in his life and-”

”Maybe it’s a boy”, Pacifica interrupted a little too excitedly and Mabel’s eyes widened and she was staring to hyperventilate. ”Oh my God you are right… My brother is gay, I am not judging him but… Oh God, he has a man up there every night and they-”

”Mabel, breath!” Pacifica all but yelled and Mabel closed her mouth taking a deep breath.

Truthfully, Mabel was more than worried about Dipper. She was terrified for him. Mabel didn’t like all this secret keeping because they never had secrets between each other. The girl wanted to know what was wrong with him… and that what is going to happen.

Mabel jumped from Pacifica’s bed and the blond looked at her with shocked expression. "What are you-” she stopped when realization hit her. ”Oh no, no, no… You will not do it, Mabel Pines.”

Mabel acted like she didn't hear and instead started to back her things, pulling her sweater on. Pacifica groaned and jumped from the bed. ”Seriously, Mabel”, she said and continued: ”Do you actually think that Dipper will like this? Maybe he isn’t ready to tell or…”

”Nonsense, Paz”, the girl said and waved her hand. ”I am sure Dipper will be so happy when he realizes that he doesn’t have to tell by himself.”

Pacifica stared after Mabel, who had walked out of her room. ”Seriously”, the blond mumbled, but took her jacket from the chair and ran after her girlfriend. She didn't enjoy this at all.

* * *

 

After the nice dessert, in Bill’s opinion very nice indeed, the blond had filled the bath tub and sat there, leaning against the other end, stroking Dipper’s brown locks as the boy was sitting between the demon’s legs and leaning against his chest.

They bathed for good half an hour, before the demon noticed Dipper getting sleepy and rose them put up from the tub, washing the boy’s hair and after that drying it.

Right now, they were sitting back to living room, Bill had used his magic and cleaned up their dinner, cuddling on the couch. Dipper was half sitting on Bill’s lap, head on Bill’s chest and legs over his and the demon moved his hand up and down Dipper’s thigh.

”This is nice”, Bill mumbled and nuzzled his nose in the boy’s hair. The boy only hummed and closed his eyes contently and totally agreeing. This was definitely heaven and he just couldn’t complain about anything. He actually couldn’t come up with anything to complain about. This was absolute bliss.

When Bill kissed the boy’s forehead, Dipper rose his gaze on him and smiled. ”How are you so good at this?” he asked and the blond blinked down at him and answered Dipper’s gentle smile.

”At what?” Bill answered and hugged the boy closer his body. He was so warm his scent was full of shampoo and Bill. It was relaxing.

Dipper giggled and squirmed a little away. ”Well at this”, he told. The brunet ran finger up and down the demon’s chest and looked up at him under his lashes. ”Romance.”

Bill grinned and shook his head. ”I am not, he told and leaned to place a small kiss right right above Dipper’s eye. ”You do this to me, because honestly… I haven’t ever done this with anyone else”, the demon continued truthfully, breathing in more Dipper’s scent.

”Oh”, Dipper said, now tilting his head so he could see the demon’s eye. ”So, this is like… umm… the first time you have had a-”

”-a relationship?” the blond finished and then nodded. ”Yes, pretty much”, he said chuckling at the look on the boy’s face. Dipper blinked at him in wonder, before biting his own lip and lowered his gaze back to his legs.

”Umm… then I want to apologize”, he mumbled. ”That I am like… _this_.”

Bill frowned and looked at him amusedly. ”What?” he had to ask because, well Dipper was being absolutely stupid right now. But seeing the boy’s worried and a little miserable look, like he was about to start cry, Bill panicked a little and moved them so he was facing the brunet. ”Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

”You just”, Dipper started and gestured the living room with his hand and looked around the candles. ”You do this all for me, these romantic gestures… Not that I don’t like this, because I absolutely love this but let’s be honest… I don’t deserve this.”

”Of course you do, Dipper”, Bill hurried to say and pulled the boy back on his lap, rubbing down his back. ”Don’t you ever say that, okay? You deserve so much more and I was only stupid enough to notice it until weeks ago.”

”Bill-”

”No, shush”, the demon said and kissed the boy’s forehead and moved the next one right under Dipper’s left eye. ”I like your eyes-” kiss on Dipper’s cheek. ”-your cheeks and how they go up when you laugh and speaking of your laugh, I absolutely adore it and you should do it more-” Bill moved to kiss the boy’s chin. ”-I like everything about you, Dipper. Do not ever deny it, okay?”

”Okay”, Dipper said suddenly very breathlessly and Bill smiled. ”Good”, he said and then captured Dipper’s lips on his mid way, and felt the boy climbing back on his lap and wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck, pulling their chest flush against each other.

The kiss was slow and gentle, both of them enjoying the slowness and small breaths they took through their noses. This evening was absolutely the most important and amazing one in Dipper’s summer and maybe in his whole life and part of him hoped that this wouldn’t end.

Bill smiled against the boy’s lips and Dipper smiled back. ”This is the most important evening in my life too”, the demon chuckled and Dipper didn’t even bother to get angry that he had just reader his mind, so he just hummed and pulled away. ”It is?”

”Definitely”, Bill whispered and pulled the boy’s lips back on his. ”I have wanted to do this so long”, he told and pulled the boy more against his body, his hands sliding down Dipper’s back. ”You have no idea how long, Dipper.”

The boy moaned a little, when the demon tilted his head and opened his mouth, Dipper following his lead and gasped as their tongues meet. They broke away when the oxygen came needed and Bill leaned his forehead on Dipper’s shoulder and peppered small kissed on the boy’s throat, moving the shirt the a little away from the shoulder and started to place kisses on bare skin.

Dipper hummed smiling and stroked Bill’s hair and neck. ”How long?” he had to ask, ignoring the way his voice cracked.

”Ever since we met”, Bill told and let out a breathless chuckle. ”It might have not looked like it at all, but”, the demon pulled away from the boy and placed both of his hands on Dipper’s cheek, looking in his eyes and smiled gently. ”Dipper Pines, I was an asshole back then… and I might be a little every once in a while too, but when I met you the first time, something changed.”

Dipper could feel tears roll on his cheek. ”Oh my God, Bill”, he gasped and smiled happily to the demon and leaned to kiss him. ”You are amazing. The best dream demon ever and-” Dipper stopped and thought. Then he let out a laugh. ”-yeah you were an asshole triangle.”

Bill grinned, brushing some of the boys tears away and wiggled his eyebrows. ”It was a part of the courting plan”, he told and Dipper just rolled his eyes. ”You are the judge. How did I do?”

Dipper stuck his lip out and hmm’ed. ”You get an A”, the boy told and winked, making Bill’s grin curve into smirk. The demon leaned up and ghosted his lips right in front of Dipper’s. ”Can I get plus somewhere?”

”You must find out that by yourself”, Dipper whispered. The boy tilted his head to get better access them to kiss, deepen it immediately.

Their actions would definitely go more serious, than Bill now taking the boy’s shirt off his own following soon after, or Bill sliding Dipper’s pants lower and Dipper opening the button of the demon’s own pants, but…

”Oh good Lord.”

And as if Bill had burned, Dipper pushed him away with a gasp, almost falling from the couch if Bill hadn’t his arms around his waist. Bill blinked confusedly, before turning the same way where Dipper’s terrified gaze was looking at and pretty much froze himself. He felt Dipper’s pulse starting to pick up and the boy’s breathing quicken.

Mabel stood there, Pacifica behind her and both of their mouths slightly open as they stared the scene before them. Mabel dropped her back and shook her head, laughing a little.

”I-I’m sorry”, she started. ”I think I opened the door to the alternative universe where my brother is making out with Bill Cipher”, the girl continued and smiled at Pacifica, who looked at her girlfriend in concern, before returning her gaze back to the frozen pair. She would have said that she knew it, but judging by the state where mabel was right now… It was not a good idea.

”I am just going to walk out from this door behind me… and then everything is back to normal. You know, no candles or bare skin… nothing”, Mabel continued and made her way to the door but stopped right in front of the said door. She just stood there in silence.

Dipper swallowed and flickered his gaze back to Bill, who gave his shirt back. Then the demon nodded towards Mabel and gave a small smile which was saying that everything was okay, but which Dipper did not return.The boy pulled his shirt back on quickly, before standing up and slowly made his way to his twin.

”M-Mabel?” Dipper started but get no answer. The atmosphere around Mabel was unreadable and it worried the boy more and more every minute. He didn’t know how the girl would react so the best thing he could do right now, was tell the truth.

”Mabel, listen I”, he stopped and cleared his throat, looking over his shoulder at Bill and then Pacifica who nodded. So he continued, turning back to Mabel. ”This is not how I wanted to tell you… and I can totally understand why you are shocked, I would be too! You don’t know any idea how many times I wanted to tell you, because you are my sister and we tell everything to each other… You probably hate me but I want you to know that I… Shit! I really like, Bill okay? He has changed so much and he is not as bad as you think and-”

There was a hand on his shoulder and Dipper rose his gaze, coming face to face with Mabel who was… smiling really wide. Okay, Dipper didn’t know which was scarier angry Mabel or this current one.

”Are you kidding me, Dipper”, the girl said brightly and then slapped back of the boy’s head gently. ”Why would I hate you? You are so stupid… I actually thought that you were hiding some kind of ultimate muscled man in your room, but do you know how relieved I am right now? You are actually hiding a dangerous dream demon… that is just…” Mabel stopped and her twin couldn’t even blink his eyes when the girls smile was gone again.

”That is incredibly stupid, Dipper!” Mabel told sternly and hit her brother again.

”Ow! Mabel!”

”What are you thinking, Dipper?! He is Bill! You remember, the demon who tried to corrupt our grunkle Stan’s mind and possessed your body? The very same Bill but in actual human form!” Mabel told her expression turning from anger to worry. ”He didn’t do anything to you? Manipulate you? Put some strange spell on you?”

Dipper swatted Mabel’s hand away rom his forehead and sighed. ”That is exactly what I thought also but”, he turned to look back at Bill, who had now made his way next to Dipper. The boy smiled up to him and wrapped and arm around the demon’s waist and Bill pulled him closer from his shoulder. ”This is totally real. We like each other and to be honest, I haven’t ever been this happy.”

”But-”

Pacifica put her hand on Mabel’s shoulder and the girl turned to look at the blond. She shook her head and smiled. ”Mabel… Look at them”, Pacifica told quietly and the brunet girl turned to look at her brother and Bill, who both had smiles on their faces. There was something in their gazes that got Mabel’s attention. Mabel knew that it wasn’t just like and affection… It was something more than that.

Mabel sighed. ”Dipper”, she started getting the boy’s attention. Then the girl smiled and opened her arms to him and walked to hug the boy. ”Are you sure?”

”Yeah.”

”Then there is no choice but”, Mabel started. She pushed Dipper away from her and turned to look at Bill, who grinned at her. Mabel rose her eyebrow, before relaxing. ”Welcome to Pines family, Bill”, she announced.

Dipper’s face broke into grin and he rushed to hug Mabel again, squeezing the girl tightly. ”Thank you so much, Mabel.”

”Hey, we are twins”, the girl grinned and patted Dipper’s back. ”We are always here for each other… I can’t believe my little brother is dating someone.”

Dipper groaned and hide his face. ”I can’t believe you are actually still saying that… There is not-”

”Alpha Twin!” Mabel cheered. Dipper narrowed his eyes but let it slide. He turned to look up to Bill, who shook his head amusedly. Then the demon turned to look at Dipper and tugged him towards his side. He was just about to lean down until-

”Oh one thing, Bill”, Mabel called, from the door. She was about to leave back to Pacifica’s since, well, she noticed that they had interrupted the boy’s in the middle of something private, so…

Bill looked to Mabel and blinked, but his grin never leaving his lips. ”What is it, Shooting Star?”

”Hurt him and I will exorcise you.”

Bill just stood there for a moment, staring at the girl with a small shock in his features. Then the demon swallowed and smiled sweetly. ”I would never hurt him”, he told. Mabel stared at him for a few minutes, searching for the lie. When she couldn’t find any the girl smiled happily and left the house, with wave of her hand.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God... This chapter was so disgustingly romantic and cute that I am actually vomiting rainbows... I am sorry for this, I hope you are still alive and decent!
> 
> But, Mabel knows now... yeah :D There was so many ways that I thought Mabel would want to react until it came to this... It was really hard, and I hope that turned out to be good decision :3 Mabel is still not really the biggest Bill fan but she is still supportive but protective sister :3 and ah Mabifica, looove<3
> 
> I actually wondered if I would but Mabel finding out in the next chapter, but... yeah, this is good :)
> 
> So yeah, I wanted to have separated rooms so they have them.. I am sorry! But this fic would be ruined if they were same room.
> 
> next time... uuuh ;) eheheee


	6. Not signing up for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, but yeah.. The thing is that the last five chapters will be long and full of actual everything and mind blowing clues to the things which will be important later so... That also means that this fic will not be uploaded that often, but I am doing my best :3 My school starts on Wednesday and I will try to upload this on Tuesday next, but I will not promise anything, okay? :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the readers! Your comments make me so happy ;____;
> 
> Okay get ready to to some shit going down... ;D

* * *

The demon woke up with a gasp. He just stared at the ceiling with wide eyes filled with small terror and breathed heavily. Bill closed his eyes again and swallowed hard but couldn’t calm his breathing. He rose his hand on his forehead, feeling how sweaty it was.

Nightmare… That was an awful one. He didn’t remember much of it, only some small details. There has been bright and bluish light and strong wind-like force pulling him towards the unknown. There was also screaming, but the fuzziness made them hard to recognize. The most important or actually in Bill’s taste terrifying detail was eyes staring at him. They were terrified and filled with fear and sadness.

The whole dream made Bill a little uneasy.

The uneasiness was soon brushed away, when, the demon felt something move beside him and looked down at the sleeping form of the boy, whose head was on his chest using it as a pillow. Bill put his hand from his forehead to the brunet’s hair and moved the locks away from his forehead, revealing the birthmark. What ever the boy said, Bill liked that mark. It was unique.

Bill looked back to the ceiling and closed his eyes tightly, biting clenching his teeth. It didn’t help. With closed eyes he could see those miserable eyes staring at him. Bill didn’t like that look, all he wanted to do was tell to the owner of those eyes that everything was going to be okay… It was all matter of the trust.

”Bill?” Dipper’s sleepy voice broke the demon away from his thought. Bill opened his eyes and looked back down at the boy, who stared at him eyes half closed and slight tint of red on his cheeks. It was adorable, Bill decided.

The demon smiled and moved his hand from Dipper’s hair to his cheek. ”Did I wake you?” he asked and the boy only shook his head, nuzzling his nose on the demon’s chest. ”What time is it?”

The blond turned his head, so he could see the clock. ”It’s only seven”, he told and felt Dipper groan softly, hiding his face completely in the demon’s chest. ”You should sleep little more. I am going to visit the Mindscape quickly.”

That got Dipper attention and his gaze went back to the blond. Even his sleepy state, the boy blinked confusedly and tilted his head a little. ”Is something wrong?”

Bill just shook his head and rubbed the spot under the boy’s eye with his thumb. ”No, everything is perfectly fine”, he told, but couldn’t really decide if it was a lie or not. ”Just sleep and I will be back soon, okay?”

Dipper hummed and then yawned, his eyes feeling heavy again. He mumbled a quiet okay and was soon sleeping deeply on the demon’s chest. Bill moved the boy carefully and slipped from the bed, covering Dipper’s body with the blanket. Then he took his shirt from the floor, put it on and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared.

* * *

 

”Is he still sleeping? It’s half past twelve already” Mabel said from the table, watching at Bill who was making pancakes. The demon nodded and smiled over his shoulder. ”He woke up when it was about seven am. but then fell asleep again.”

Mabel smiled back and then got up from her chair, walking over Bill. She looked down at the pancakes and blinked. ”Where did you learn to cook?” the girl asked, with a small awe and looked up the blond. ”No, that came out wrong… How you know, how to cook?”

Bill just grinned, not taking his eye away from the pancakes he was flipping. ”Did you forget already that I know everything?” he said. Now he moved his gaze on the girl, grin widening. ”I also know what you dreamed last night.”

Mabel gasped and hit the demon’s shoulder. ”You are awful”, she told, but was surprised that she didn't feel offended.

It was yesterday evening when she had found about Dipper and Bill and to be honest, she didn’t know what to think about it first. Mabel had thought that Bill was manipulating her brother and pulling some awful tricks on him, but now, the girl had to admit that it was great to have him around.

He really felt like whole different guy, like Dipper had told her.

A soft yawn got Bill and Mabel’s attention and they both turned to look at the doorway, where Dipper was standing. He was leaning against the doorframe, eyes half open and looked at them with a sleepy smile. ”Morning.”

Mabel rolled her eyes and went back to sit down on her seat. ”It’s almost one o’clock, bro bro”, she told and then looked at her brother more closely. ”And that shirt is too big for you.”

Dipper decided to ignore her and walked next to Bill, leaning against his side and yawned again. Bill chuckled. ”Still sleepy, Pine Tree?”

Dipper made a sleepy sound and just hid his face on Bill’s arm, while the demon couldn’t do anything else but shook his head. Bill turned back to the stove and flipped the pancake. ”That’s what you get when you are staying up late”, the blond hummed. Dipper tilted his head so he would give Bill disapproving look.

”And whose fault is that, exactly?” the brunet sneered and pushed himself away, only being pulled back against Bill and now his chest. The demon started to rub his cheek against Dipper’s hair and whined pathetically, which in Dipper’s mind didn’t sound serious at all. This was totally acting again.

”Come on, Pine Tree, don’t be mad”, Bill huffed and pecked the boy’s head. Then he traveled his hands up on Dipper’s chin and tilted the brunet’s head back so he would look at him from above. ”Don’t deny that you didn’t like it”, the blond said with a low tone, before kissing Dipper’s nose.

Mabel leaned against his elbow and watched the scene before her, with half lidded eyes. ”You two are disgustingly cute”, she sighed, but didn’t turn her gaze away from those two. Dipper looked at her sister, totally forgetting that she was in this room too, with blush on his cheeks and cleared his throat.

”We are not cute”, he mumbled and pushed the demon away again. Bill just smirked and turned back to make the pancakes.

Mabel rose her eyebrows. ”Well not Bill, since he is grown up and more manlier”, the girl said and Dipper opened his mouth to protest, only being interrupted by Bill.

”I think Shooting Star is right”, he mused. ”You are the cute one in this relationship.”

”Wha-”

”Yeah and the loud one”, Mabel said again, mischievous smirk on her lips while she enjoyed the bright red color on her twin’s face. Dipper looked somewhere between mortified and horrified, while Bill just burst out into laughing.

”Mabel!”

Mabel rose her hands up. ”I am being serious, Dipper”, she told, before lowering her hands back on the table. ”You were- Okay, how many times did you even do it?”

Dipper turned to look at Bill, who put the plateful of pancakes on the table, and gave him a murderous look. ”Don’t you dare.”

”Four”, Bill said smirking and ignoring Dipper’s glare on him. The boy was all but seething right now and the air around him was in danger to explode.

Mabel looked at Bill and then at her brother, before back to Bill. She let out a shocked laugh. ”F-four, are you being serious right now?” she said and in Dipper’s mind, Mabel sounded way too happy by getting this information. Scratch that, personal information. ”You have earned my respect, Cipher.”

”Seriously, why haven’t anyone killed me already?” Dipper said to no one particular. This was his life right now.

”How are you even standing, bro bro?”

”Why are you even home already?” Dipper shoot back and changed the conversation. Mabel just looked at him for a while before shrugging and turning to take a mountain of pancakes on her plate. ”You actually think I would have left you alone with a demon?”

Dipper stopped his fork in the midway and blinked. ”You just said that Bill earned your respect.”

”Yes, but yesterday he was just this little shit who had his tongue in my brother’s throat”, the girl told and took a bite of her breakfast. She blinked and looked down to her plate. ”I have just stepped in the heaven… These are amazing, Bill!”

Dipper grinned at the smug look on Bill’s face and patted the demon’s cheek, before turning back on his own portion. Mabel’s plate was soon empty and then full again and then empty. Bill seriously started to wonder was the girl’s stomach a bottomless pit.

”Oh my God, these definitely need some Mabel juice”, the girl twin told and jumped from her seat and hurried to the fridge.

Bill blinked and turned to look at Dipper. ”What is Mabel juice?”

”Oh! It’s-”

”Suicide”, Dipper finished his sister’s sentence and looked at Mabel, who just pouted and shut the fridge. She walked back to the table and put a huge can of pink liquid middle of it. Bill just stared in front of him and the brunet saw his expression being somewhere between horrified and curious.

”Is that a dinosaur?” the demon asked and poked the can.

”You want to taste?” Mabel asked with shining eyes, looking at Bill who moved his eyes from the can to the girl. Then he looked at Dipper who just shook his head, looking at him with wide eyes.

Bill shrugged. ”Okay, sure. Fill the cup, Shooting Star.”

Dipper shot a look to his sister. ”Mabel, don’t.”

 

But who would listen to him.

Bill stared at his glass, filled with really weird pink liquid. He looked at it about good minute, before he actually dared to taste it. The demon drank whole juice with one swallow. Dipper looked at him all the time and was prepared to give CPR to Bill if something happens.

”Bill, you still alive?” the brunet’s asked with slight concern, trying to get the demon meet his eyes. ”Bill?”

The blond blinked and then looked at the empty glass. The he just simply looked at Mabel. ”This was good, can I have another glass?”

The girl all but beamed and her smile was so big bright that it would lit up the whole house, who she was pouring the juice to Bill. All this time, Dipper just stared at the scene before him with wide eyes, before he breathed out: ”Oh my God… there is two of them.”

Bill turned back to Dipper and smiled. ”Pine Tree, you got to try this”, he told and pushed his glass toward the brunet’s lips. Dipper’s eyes widened more, if that was possible, and he jumped out of his seat.

”Nope, no, no”, he said quickly and just stared at Bill. ”I will do anything, but not _that_!”

Bill blinked before his smile turned into smirk. ”Oh really?” he told and put his glass on the table. He also rose from his seat and then started to walk towards the boy. ” _Anything_ , you say?”

Dipper opened his mouth and flushed bright red, when he heard Mabel giggling on the table. The boy flailed with his hands and made inhuman sound, which only made Bill laugh out loud. The demon approached the boy and patted his cheek gently.

”You are so fun to tease, Pine Tree”, the blond snickered. Dipper scoffed and pushed Bill’s hand away, narrowing his eyes to him. ”You are horrible.”

”Well I am demon after all”, the blond said and shrugged his shoulders. Dipper rolled his eyes with small smile playing on corners of his lips. ”I am going to change my clothes and then we can go.” Bill hummed and looked at the boy up and down. Then he smirked and licked his lips. ”Why bother? I totally approve your current clothing”, he told and wiggled his eyebrows.

”I am wearing shirt, more importantly your shirt”, Dipper said and gestured the said shirt. ”And only boxers… Tell me one reason why I wouldn’t want to change my clothing?” he finished with arms folded in front of his chest.

”You are going to take them off eventually”, Bill said, too quickly in Dipper’s taste. The boy was sure that the demon had just read his thoughts and that way knew what he was going to ask… But you never know.

Dipper sighed. ”Touché”, he said, deciding that it was just the best to humor Bill even it meant that grin widen inhumanly. ”But seriously, I need to change my clothes.”

Mabel blinked and her head turned to the pair. ”Where are you going?”

Dipper grinned and then put his hands on both of his hips. ”Bill is going to teach me some magic”, he told excitedly. Mabel frowned a little doubtfully and glanced at Bill and then at her brother again. ”Are you sure that is a good idea?” she asked.

Dipper just stared at Mabel and it was his turn to frown. ”Why wouldn’t it be? I think it’s a good idea and so does Bill”, the boy said and Bill nodded. ”He said that it’s a good idea since I will learn to protect myself.”

Mabel hummed, still not dropping her doubtful look on her brother. Dipper looked really excited to be honest and Bill was professional in these things, but still the girl felt really uneasy about the fact that soon her brother would be able to cast some spells, even when they are back at home.

* * *

 

Bill led Dipper deeper into the forest, where the sun didn’t really reach. It was amazing how thick this forest would actually be if you walked deeper and deeper.

”Why are we going this deep?” the boy asked, skipping on Bill’s side. The demon looked around as if trying to make sure that they wouldn’t bump into something nasty. The wendigo and the Hide-Behind had been too much already and the demon didn’t really want to afce those again.

”Spell casting will be easier when it’s dark”, Bill reasoned. ”You will see the tiniest light the spell will make without squinting your eyes.”

Dipper hummed in answer. That actually made sense, so he decided to not argue. They walked further forward and the forest around them turned darker. It didn't take but only five minutes, when Bill stopped to the large clearing and turned to look at Dipper. The demon smiled and spread his hands: ”We have arrived.”

The brunet looked around curiously. There was huge firs around the clearing and in Dipper’s mind they all were unusually huge and thick. But since this was a forest, full of strange things anyway, the boy didn’t pay anymore attention to them and instead turned to look at the huge rocks, which were little burned from the sides each of them.

Bill noticed Dipper’s look and looked at the same way. ”Those are mine”, the demon told. ”I marked this place so I could find it again.”

”Why didn’t you just teleport us here?” Dipper asked, walking closer Bill who was now standing right in the middle of the clearing.

”This forest is full of different kind of magic, black and light”, the demon told and frowned a little. ”It’s difficult to focus the spot, especially if the exact spot is this deep. But if this was closer the Shack then it would be a lot more easier.”

”I see”, Dipper mumbled. They stayed quiet for a while, before the brunet flinched as the demon clapped his hands. ”Okay back to business, Pine Tree!”

Bill pulled the boy forward and motioned him to stand at the central just at the same spot where the demon stood just a second ago. Then Bill skipped in front of Dipper and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders and gave a gentle smile.

”The thing is this”, Bill started. ”The first job is to calm yourself completely and kind of empty your mind. Close your eyes and take a deep breath in and then let it out slowly, just repeat this as long as you feel your body to relax.”

Dipper nodded and swallowed hard. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and then let it out. He repeated this about five times, before he started to feel his body to relax like Bill had told.

”Good”, Bill praised, tightening his hold on Dipper’s shoulders slightly. ”Just keep your eyes closed and focus on my voice, okay?”

Dipper nodded a little hesitantly, but he was ready. There was no backing down right now.

He felt as Bill started to move his hands from his shoulders to the boy’s biceps, then slowly down to his arms to Dipper’s wrist and finally took a hold of each hand, rubbing Dipper’s knuckles. ”Calm down, Dipper”, the demon said, when he noticed the boy’s breath quicken. ”Everything is okay, just listen my voice and focus on it.”

Dipper nodded again, frowned a little as he squeezed his eyes shut.

”Now, try to focus on your own heart beat and shut everything around you. You will feel a slight lightheadedness if you succeed in this, but don’t worry. I am here and I will not let anything bad happen”, Bill told gently and the boy nodded again.

Dipper tried to do as the demon told. He inhaled again and then exhaled, trying to get his breath steady, before trying to search his own heartbeat. It was surprisingly hard and Dipper started to feel a little impatient, but nothing was going to happen if he tried to hurry. It took a while, when the boy found the heart beat.

Dipper didn’t know how long the had stood there. What he did knew was, that he felt his legs starting to feel numb and soon he couldn’t even feel his own hands. Dipper knew that Bill hadn’t let go of his hands, but still the boy started to panic again.

The brunet hard Bill’s voice, it felt like it came somewhere faraway even they were standing face to face. ”Dipper, calm down and focus your breathing”, the demon told, a little firmly and once again Dipper found himself trying to focus in deep breaths.

It felt like another hour and there was silence around them. Dipper started to feel something warm and frowned.

”Pine Tree… Pine Tree”, Bill called and from the twitch of the boy’s eyebrows, he knew he was listening. The demon grinned widely. ”Open your eyes slowly, but keep focusing on your breathing.”

Dipper’s eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at the dim light blue light, right above his hands. The boy opened his eyes fully and blinked. Then he blinked again and again, when the realization hit him and he gasped slightly, eyes widening. Dipper shoot a look to Bill, who only nodded in approval.

What Bill saw next was how the boy’s whole face lighten up as he stared at the light in his hands. That expression is going Bill’s favorites and he definitely wanted to see it again. But when he noticed sweat forming on Dipper’s temples and his breathing turning a little heavy, the demon knew that it was time to stop for today.

Bill placed his own hands on Dipper’s and shut the light down, carefully and gently. Dipper shot a confused look to Bill, his eyes a little unfocused. ”Why did you do that?” he asked, panting. Bill gave a smile and leaned to kiss Dipper’s forehead. ”You are human and it will take a lot of power from you, even this was only small and faint light.”

Dipper frowned and was about to argue, but Bill stopped him. ”Relax, this was just one day. It will take long before you can actually cast powerful spells… First you have to learn the basics”, the demon said and noticed how Dipper hung his head.

Bill smiled and placed his hands under the boy’s chin, tilting his chin up and to meet is eyes. ”But you really are something, Pine Tree”, he chuckled and kissed him on his lips lightly. ”This was your first day and you already made, actually pretty good light.”

Dipper blushed a little from the praise, but enjoyed the butterfly kisses on his lips. ”I am proud of you, Dipper”, Bill told, his breath tickling the boy’s face making Dipper giggle.

They stayed like that a while, just staring at each other, kissing gently and enjoying the silence around them. It was peaceful and there was absolutely nothing what would ruin this for them. They both knew however that they would have to go back soon, before it gets too dark, but either of them didn’t want to think about it right now.

”Ugh, what is this? A free kissing practice video? You make me sick.”

Dipper blinked at the same time as the blond. Bill growled slightly and turned to look at the way where the voice came, narrowing his eye dangerously.

”Jeff!” Dipper exclaimed and looked at the gnome, just before the burned rocks. Around the gnome, there was others the usual ones, who always followed their leader around. Plus that weird one, which name Dipper still didn’t remember.

”What are you doing here? This deep in the forest, your village isn’t this far”, Dipper continued, frowning as he remembered the incident at the carnival, when he last saw Jeff and his companions. The said gnome just looked at the human, before snorting.

Jeff jumped on the rock and grinned. ”We were just looking around if there was any lost children around. We are pretty hungry you know.”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Bill with horrified look. Bill just rolled his eye, but pulled the boy closer to him, protectively. ”Well, here isn’t anyone you can eat, so…”

”Does the gnomes eat people?” Dipper had to ask from Bill and just couldn’t turn away from the gnomes. The way Jeff was grinning, it was very disturbing and that look the gnomes gave to him and Bill… Well, Dipper didn’t like it.

”Yes and no”, Bill answered, tightening his grip on the boy’s shoulder. ”Usually they just, well kill and then use the blood as their own alcohol. It is kind of their own wine or something”, the demon told and swallowed as more gnomes made their appearance to the clearing. ”Basically, that like to murder people… for fun. Especially when it’s dark.”

Dipper’s jaw dropped. This was a new information and very, very disturbing too. The boy had always thought that the gnomes were kind and well, just odd. Never in his life, Dipper would have thought that the gnomes liked to kill and actually drank people’s blood. Dipper shuddered.

”T-that is just… creepy”, he mumbled and Bill nodded. The boy started suddenly feel really insecure around the little creatures as their huge eyes stared at them. Dipper felt like they were all staring at him, since he was human and Bill was the demon.

Somehow Dipper felt like that gnomes didn’t really care about the fact that Bill was powerful demon, they would attack anyway. If they were going to attack.

”Wait!” Dipper’s eyes widened. He pulled away from Bill and looked more alarmed. ”That’s why you were at the carnival!”

Bill frowned. ”What do you mean?”

”At the spooky house!” the boy exclaimed. ”They were there at the dark, probably searching a lost children”, he continued and the demon’s eye widened. He looked at the small creatures and snarled, moving a little closer the boy.

Jeff rolled his eyes, but his grin didn't drop. He watched at the couple before him and hummed. ”I seriously didn’t think that you would be stupid enough to start dating a demon, kid”, he told. His companions sniggered and started to whisper each other.

Dipper heard Bill growling again and he himself narrowed his eyes at the gnomes. ”Well, not much stupider than a midget, actually more smaller than a midget, trying to marry a human girl”, the boy sneered at the gnomes. Right away, all the gnomes around Jeff went silent and gasped. Jeff on the other hand looked pretty pissed off and Dipper would have thought it was absolutely hilarious, if he hadn’t just heard that gnomes actually killed people.

”Oh that sting, kid”, Jeff said and shook his head.

”Marry a human girl?” Bill asked from Dipper and the boy just nodded and sighed. The demon blinked. ”Shooting Star I assume?” and the boy nodded again. ”They kidnapped my sister and tried to get her marry them and- wait…”

Dipper’s eyes widened again and he looked at the gnomes in disbelief. ”Oh my God… You were trying to-”

”Oh yes indeed”, one of the gnomes, Carson said and grinned almost as madly as Jeff. ”After marrying your sister, we would have taken her blood and let the body rot somewhere in this forest.”

”Holy shit”, the brunet gasped and felt his heart jump. Now he actually hoped that those gnomes would actually have been the zombie as he had thought at first. Anything could be better than these fucking maniacs right now.

The third one of the gnomes, Steve, Dipper remembered, turned to whisper something to Carson, whose jaw dropped. The gnome nodded and then jumped on the same rock, where Jeff was still standing and leaned to whisper something in his ear.

Bill and Dipper both watched as a slow, mischievous smirk appeared on the leader gnome’s face. Jeff turned to look at the couple and nodded. ”You do look like her actually”, the gnome said.

Dipper rose his eyebrow. ”Well.. we are twins after all…”

Jeff hummed. ”Yes, yes”, he just chanted and at the same time, Bill moved a little closer Dipper. The demon had an idea where this was going and really hoped that he was wrong.

”You shall do as well”, Jeff said and after that, everything happened so fast that Dipper couldn’t keep a track on them.

The first thing he heard was Bill’s cry of pain. Dipper turned around and saw a wooden stake, the one which vampires was supposed to be killed but slightly smaller, being stuck on Bill’s thigh. Then he felt many pair of hands on his ankles and was soon pulled roughly, so Dipper was now laying on the grass on his back.

”What are you-?” Dipper only managed to let out, before he was being forcefully pulled along the gnomes and towards the pushes from his ankles.

”Bill!” the boy yelled in panic, before he lost the sight of the demon when the bushes and leaves blocked his view.

The demon gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. I cursed those shitty gnomes and the fact that they have been faster than he had been. And maybe clever too, because Bill was sure that this wooden stake had been on the holy water. It hurt so much that the demon felt like screaming. But he didn’t have time for this.

With one rough and painful pull, Bill took the stake out of his thigh and panted as he placed his hand on the same spot where the wood has been and tried to heal the worst damage. ”Shit, shit, shit”, the demon muttered and bit his lip, while moving his hand.

When the worst damage was fixed, with shaky legs Bill stood up from the spot and glared at the same way where the gnomes had disappeared. Bill sneered and his eye flashed red and his whole body was shaking with the rage as he darted off from the clearing.

The demon swore, that when he finds those ugly little creatures, he would chop everyone’s head off and make it so brutal that there would be a lake of blood at the gnomes’ village. Because no one, absolutely no one, touches his human and get away from it.

* * *

 

”Dipper!” Bill yelled. He stopped middle of the woods and spun his form around to look his left, then right and then behind. The demon ran his hand through his hair and pulled it desperately, gritting his teeth in anger.

”Dipper!” he tried again, only getting silence in response. Bill punched the tree beside him with his fist so hard that his fist left a mark on it. ”Fucking hell!” the demon cursed and looked around again. He knew exactly where he was, not very far from the Shack to be honest. And also not very far from the gnomes’ village.

But something told Bill that the gnomes’ didn’t take Dipper to their village. No, they took him somewhere else. Which actually got the blond more frustrated. His powers were weakened after using them too much and the human form took more energy than he had imagined. He needed to find the boy soon or else…

”Dipper!” the demon yelled and started to run towards the gnome village. When he arrived there he ran right past of it and continued forward. Bill cursed the fact that his powers were weakened by all the running and yelling he had done. There was only little left, but the demon knew that he would need that in the future. Soon actually.

* * *

 

When Dipper had arrived to Gravity Falls, this was not kind of holiday he actually wanted. These past weeks and month the boy had came used to get involved with all kinds of stuff. Werewolves, evil wax dolls, ghosts and even the golf balls who were talking.

After starting his relationship with the demon who had just recently possessed his body and tried to brain wash Dipper’s and Mabel’s grunkle Stan, Dipper thought that nothing wouldn’t get weirder. Except this situation. The boy was now currently being tied to huge tree by actual gnomes and in Dipper’s opinion this was absolutely pathetic. Because they were gnomes… Sure, the gnomes who killed people but still, something in this situation was just so embarrassing.

Well, shoving that fact aside, Dipper was actually deep inside pretty terrified. But didn’t show it from his face.

Dipper flinched as he saw Jeff and Carson walking towards him, with huge wooden stake similar one which they had shoved in Bill’s thigh. The boy wanted to make joke about him not being a vampire so bad, but decided that it would be just better keep his jokes and sarcasm away from this situation. The killer gnomes were already enough, he didn’t want angry killer gnomes. Though the look in Jeff’s huge eyes are pretty maniac already.

”So”, Jeff started and waved the stake in his hands, not taking his eyes off from Dipper as the boy followed the stake san swallowed. ”This might hurt… a little or not. But I am sure you will get through the pain soon enough.”

”There will be enough blood to get you numb and you won’t feel anything… It’s like falling asleep”, Carson continued and smiled almost gently. It was mock gentleness. ”Except you won’t wake up again”, the gnome snorted and the other gnomes around them laughed loudly.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. ”Why are you even doing this? I mean, you certainly don’t need this much blood just for your alcohol or other drinks, right?”

Carson turned to look at Jeff, who hummed and looked like he thought for a minute. Then the gnome pointed the stake at Dipper and grinned. ”That is absolutely not your business at all, kid”, he told and jumped on the boy’s knee, making the brunet flinch a little and widen his eyes as the gnome positioned the sharp end of the stake just above his shin.

”But you are smart and absolutely right”, the gnome said. ”This blood will not be only for us”, Jeff finished meaningfully. Dipper was just about to open his mouth and ask what the hell was that supposed to mean, but his words were cut and he let out a pained yell as Jeff shoved the stake right into his shin.

All Dipper could do was think how much it actually hurt and how painful it was. He bit his lip, letting out pained whimpers and tried to keep his body from thrashing. Dipper groaned in pain as Jeff pulled the stake out and turned to look at him with an evil smile. ”That was just first one”, he told.

The gnome snapped his fingers and immediately Carson shoved his own stake on Dipper’s right thigh and the boy yelled in pain. He could feel the tears building in his eyes and all the boy could hear was the gnomes cheering from the background. Fuck these gnomes were crazy… Gnomes were supposed to be cute and-

”That was two”, Carson said and looked at Jeff, who threw his own stake on his shoulder. The gnome walked along the boy’s leg and stopped on his left thigh and looked up to Dipper, who panted harshly and trying so hard to act tough and not to cry. Then came the third strike and then fourth, right on the boy’s side and Dipper couldn’t help but cry out in pain and let the tears roll on his cheeks.

Shit, he was going to die…

”You know where is the spot which contains the most blood?” Jeff asked, but Dipper knew that he wasn’t supposed to answer that. The gnome smiled. ”I do not mean the heart, but… the throat, kid.”

Dipper swallowed and whined, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he waited the direct hit on his throat. He was sure he wouldn’t even feel any pain, since he would bleed out immediately. In fact, he felt already a little weak, because of the wounds on his left and right leg and his side. He didn’t actually feel his legs anymore and that’s what scared him the most.

Dipper glanced at the gnome again, his vision slightly blurry, only shutting his eyes again when he saw Jeff rising his stake and being ready to put him into eternal sleep.

The thing was, that the strike never came. All Dipper could hear, though it all was fuzzy, was the gnomes screaming. The boy opened his eyes again, feeling really tired but could make out the familiar figure kneeling in front of him and untying the ropes.

”Shit, kid”, the person said and put both of his hands on Dipper’s cheeks, trying to get the brunet’s eyes focus on him. ”Hey, no. No! You can’t fall asleep, you hear me!”

Dipper frowned and whined as the ropes fell on the ground and he collapsed against the solid chest. He really wanted to sleep right now. ”Bill… So sleepy…”

Bill looked down at the boy and then behind him, watching as the gnomes started to get up from the ground. The demon cursed and then looked down at the boy again. He rose from the ground, pulling Dipper with him and put his arm under the boy’s knees and lifted the brunet from the ground. Dipper’s head lulled on Bill’s chest and his eyes fluttered, showing that he was actually trying to fight to stay awake.

Bill adjusted the boy’s position in his arms, but stopped right away when Dipper let out weak cry, his expression showing pain.

”Fuck, sorry”, the demon said. ”But I really have to do this”, he continued and put Dipper’s arms around his neck. Now it was time to use his final amount of powers… This human body really took a lot of it.

Just when Jeff was attacking towards them, Bill snapped his fingers and teleported himself and Dipper to safe, causing the gnome hit the tree instead. Jeff rubbed his forehead and looked at the ground and the blood stained grass.

”Well… I guess this is enough.”

* * *

 

Mabel looked at the clock on her room’s wall and sighed, before turned back to her diary. She tried not to think about Dipper and Bill and how late they were already. They had been at the forest almost whole day and not a word was heard from them.

The girl was just about turn a new page and continue her writing, when there was a loud crash and a yell from two person who dropped on her floor out of no where. Mabel’s eyes widened and she jumped from her spot on her bed almost yelling but didn’t. She crawled closer the edge of her bed and her jaw dropped.

”Oh my Gosh!” she gasped and jumped on the floor, immediately helping Bill up, who still held Dipper squeezing him against his chest. The first Mabel noticed how pale Bill was. There was sweat drops rolling down from his temples and black bags under his eyes, not speaking of how he panted. He really looked tired.

If that didn’t shock the girl, the next one did. Mabel looked at Dipper and saw all the wounds and blood on her brother’s jeans, old and fresh. ”Dipper?!” the girl screamed and started to panic as she saw Dipper’s eyes closed. She turned to look at Bill, who slowly made his way to Mabel’s bed and as carefully as he could placed the boy on it.

”Get towels, Shooting Star… Now!” the demon yelled, his eye flashing red and the girl couldn’t help but comply. She ran to her drawer and took out three large towels and carried them to the demon, who took the other. ”Wrap that one around his thigh and press this one on his side”, Bill said and the girl nodded. With shaky hands Mabel started to work as the demon told her to.

”What happened?” she had to ask, not taking her eyes from Dipper’s face.

”Gnomes”, Bill mumbled, his eyes unfocused. He shook his head and pressed the towel on Dipper’s shin. ”Those shit heads surprised us at forest and… everything happened so fast, shit… I think I’m gonna pass out”, the demon chuckled weakly his eyes closing fro a moment.

”He lost… so much… blood”, the blond whispered. ”I stopped… the worst…” and then he actually all but fell on the floor from the exhaustion. Luckily, Mabel was fast enough to catch Bill before he hit the floor. What happened next was that in Mabel’s arms there wasn’t a human form Bill but his original form. The exhaustion had caused the demon turn back to the triangle.

Mabel started to panic again, because she really didn’t know what to do. Her brother was bleeding on her bed and the only hope she had was now passed out on her arms. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip. There was only one thing to do… God Dipper was going to hate her after this…

”Grunkle Stan!” Mabel yelled, her voice coming out more high pitched than originally. When there was no answer the girl took a deep breath and now screamed. ”Grunkle Stan! Help!”

It didn’t take long when Mabel heard the sound of running and then the door flew open and grunkle Stan was standing in the room with the baseball bat. The man looked around in alarm searching the cause of the girl’s loud shriek. The thing what got his attention was all the red stuff, blood on the floor.

Stan started to follow the blood and his eyes landed on Mabel and took in the girl’s expression.

Mabel was now crying, looking absolutely miserable and lost. Stan’s eyes widened as he saw the familiar demon in her arms and then Dipper, who was bleeding and passed out on the girl’s bed with bunch of towels.

”What the hell is going on?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... just wow... That just happened...
> 
> I don't know how you guys feel about the brutal gnomes but I personally think that they are so fucking badass :D But yeah, i will correct the grammar again tomorrow.. or actually today since it is almost 3 am in here so... heh I am going to bed now :D
> 
> Oh I also but more tags in the story ;) just keeping the story in track


	7. Staring at the ceiling of the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFFTTTTT hahahhaha.... haah ._____. yeah sorry about the lateness. I would do like to explain myself, but then I realize that this is all my fault and I am just accepting the fact that I am an asshole :3
> 
> But anyways, here it is... It has been so long, but here it really is. Next chapter, with all the fluff and angst and cheesiness... and not a single one cliffhanger... yeah :> so have fun with reading, okay? :3

 

* * *

_Dipper screamed as the demon placed his hand on the boy’s thigh. Bill only looked at him with mixed look of confusion and determination as the faintly yellow light that was coming out of the demon’s palm and hovering above the brunet’s thigh._

_”I’m sorry, Dipper but-”_

_The brunet trashed on the forest ground, whimpering when Bill pushed his hand little harder against his leg. ”B-Bill… I-it… D-don..’t”_

_Bill let out a pathetic noise and squeezed his eyes shut. He hated to see the boy being hurt and actually being hurt because Bill was trying to heal him. What he hated the most, was that the healing didn't really work, since his powers were way too weak. Luckily the demon could heal the worst bleeding, but still…_

_Bill turned his gaze back to the boy and panicked as Dipper’s eyes started to close and his whole form was starting to get limb. The blond jerked his hands away and crawled towards Dipper’s face and placed the hands now both side of the human’s face, patting his cheek gently._

_”H-hey! Pine Tree, don’t you dare!” Bill growled not angrily but worriedly. When the brunet didn't reply but actually fell fully silent now, the demon cursed. He glanced down the boy’s wounds and then around the forest where they were. He noted that the Shack weren’t far but it would take a while when they got there._

_Bill rose his hands and and put his hand on a fist and then opened it again. He still had a little magic left for the teleportation. But the consequences… The demon turned to look at the still form of his human and brushed his thoughts away. He would do it even it would take long time to recover. As long as Pine Tree would stay alive._

* * *

 

Dipper woke up, his mouth open in a silent scream as he sat up from his spot at the bed. Wrong move, because it hurt like a hell. The boy placed his hand on his side and whimpered, lowering himself back on the bed.

He looked around the room with tired eyes and his eyes landed on Mabel, who was sitting on a chair next to the bed and sleeping. The boy noticed how his sister’s eyes were a little bit swollen and she had small bags under his eyes. Dipper’s eyes moved from his sister to the ceiling and once again he flinched at the pain.

The boy looked down to his side and stared at the bandage around his waist and noticed the slight redness staining the white fabric. Dipper frowned and realized that he had hard time to remember what had actually happened. The last thing that he remembered was how he and Bill had practiced magic, then the gnomes came and took him somewhere…

There had been blood and… Bill…

”Bill”, the brunet blinked and looked around the room. His eyes widened when he didn’t see the blond demon anywhere. He rose up again from the bed and looked around, ignoring the pain on his side. He wasn’t here. ”Bill?”

”Dipper?” Mabel said her voice still pretty sleepy and she rubbed her eyes. Then the girl gasped and jumped from the chair and put her hands on Dipper’s shoulders. ”Oh my God, Dipper! You okay? You are, thank God… Do you know how scared I was when suddenly you and Bill-”

”M-Mabel, where is Bill?”

The girl fell silent and avoided her brother’s gaze. She bit her lip and thought for the worst. This was pretty much expected reaction, but… Mabel knew that something worse was coming.

”Dipper, I-” the girl began but fell silent again. Dipper looked at him with wide eyes and waited her to continue. The boy’s eyes searched his sister’s, waiting the girl to watch back to him but that didn’t happen. ”Mabel, where is he?”

Mabel turned to look at him and tears dropped on her cheeks. ”You-you were bleeding and he… Bill was all worn out and… Dipper I had to tell him… Grunkle, he-”, the girl said his voice just above whisper. But Dipper heard her very well. The boy jumped out from the bed, however his legs immediately giving out and he collapsed back on the floor.

”Dipper, you have to rest and-” Mabel started again and tried to help the boy up from the floor, but was being pushed away.

”No!” Dipper said and glanced at his sister. He tried to stood up, but didn’t succeed. He let out a frustrated noise and just accepted his horrible fate. Just his luck, just perfect. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and thought the worst scenario.

The boy shook his head, ignoring the dizzying feeling it caused and stood up again. Slowly, he took steps towards his sister’s room door, pushing Mabel’s hand away from his shoulder and leaned his forehead against the door. Dipper gritted his teeth. Damn moving hurt his leg and side.

”Mabel”, the boy whispered. ”I really, really, need to see, Bill.”

The girl looked at him with sad look. Then she sighed and dropped her hands on her sides, looking down to her feet. ”He is at Grunkle’s office”, she mumbled and when he noted the sharp movement Dipper made, once again she reached to take the boy’s hand. ”But you can’t bark in now! Grunkle Stan said that he didn’t want Bill near you ever again.”

Dipper frowned and then, sharp as he was, the realization hit him. ”He thinks that Bill did this to me”, he breathed out and Mabel nodded.

”I tried to tell him, but… you know how he is”, the girl told and managed to let out a strangled chuckle, which died out immediately when Dipper’s face fell. Mabel then rose his pal against her twin’s cheek and rose his head to meet her gaze. ”We will sneak there at mid-night, okay?”

Dipper stared at the girl for a while, but then gave her a small smile and nodded gratefully.

* * *

 

Dipper hissed in pain as Mabel helped him walk down the stairs as quietly as possible. The male twin was well aware of the worried looks the girl gave him every time he gritted his teeth and let out a heavy breath. Dipper was also well aware that Mabel wouldn’t say anything to him, because she knew he wouldn’t listen. He was stubborn and Dipper admitted it.

They arrived to the corridor, just nearby the living room, where the twins could hear their Grunkle watching television and some stupid dramas again. Grunkle Stan, even he tired to deny it but Dipper and Mabel saw through him, liked to watch women dramas. While Dipper found this pretty creepy Mabel thought it was endearing.

They walked quietly, well Dipper limped, further the corridor and to the door which would lead to Stan’s office. Dipper stopped in front of the door and then looked at Mabel, giving him a look.

”You should keep watch here, okay?” Dipper said and made it sound like a question, which it wasn’t and Mabel knew this. The girl bit her lip and was about to argue but just sighed and nodded. ”Sure, but… Don’t do anything stupid, bro…”

Dipper rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then with a final breath, he quietly placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it open. It made a small creaking sound and the boy and the girl both cliched, glancing over their shoulders towards the living room. Thank God, Stan wasn’t aware of what was happening around him.

Dipper opened the door now whole and steppe in, closing it after himself. It was funny, how Dipper noticed that he hadn’t been at his grunkle’s office that many times, so it was only natural that finding a light switch took him a good four minutes.

Almost tripping himself on the carpet, which was slightly turned on the floor, the boy adjusted himself and looked around. There wasn’t actually anything to look at when Dipper immediately found the one he was looking for.

”Bill”, he breathed and walked towards his demon, with a relieved smile. Then he realized that the blond wasn’t his, well usual human self but a triangle, floating on the air and looking at the books on Stan’s shelf.

Bill, hearing a familiar voice, turned his form quickly around and his single one widened as he saw his human smiling up to him but looking also worried.

”Pine Tree”, the demon said, happiness being absolutely notable in his voice as he all but dashed towards the boy. ”Thank God you are awk-” the sentence was cut of and Bill crashed into the invisible force and flew backwards with three amazing backflips.

Dipper’s eyes widened and he hurried to help the demon, but was also pushed back by the force. The boy let out a small yelp, luckily not loud enough that Stan heard. Dipper rubbed his forehead. He placed both of his palms to the wall which had forced him back and then turned his gaze downwards. The boy saw weird drawings on the floor and frowned.

”The demon trap”, Dipper heard Bill growl annoyed and then the demon flew towards the wall, sighing. Dipper thought it was incredible how the demon could express his mind only with his single eye. ”Stanley put me here while I was unconscious I think.”

Dipper nodded and the looked at the demon with wide eyes. Bill noticed that those eyes were full of worry, finding it absolutely endearing.

”Why are you back your original form?” Dipper asked, leaning against the trap’s wall.

”Exhaustion”, Bill told simply and closed his eye. He crossed his arms and hummed. ”I used all my powers to get you safe and stopped you bleeding out”, he continued. The silence which followed this statement, got Bill open his eye and look at the boy whose gaze was now at his feet. Never have Bill wanted to cast a painful spell against himself, because he hated that look on Dipper.

”Dipper-”

”Sorry”, the boy mumbled avoiding the demon’s eye and took a small step back. Bill couldn’t help but notice how painful this movement looked. Dipper rubbed his forearm and bit his lower lip.

”Hey, no”, Bill said and floated closer. ”It’s not your fault at all, Dipper. Seriously, you can’t blame yourself from the thing you didn't knew”, the demon continued and his hand itched to touch his human’s cheek, but this fucking wall.

Bill saw that the boy’s shoulders had started to shake and his eye widened. ”P-Pine Tree? Are you crying?”

Dipper shook his head and managed to croak a small and weak no, but the way he hid his face into his hands gave him away. Bill groaned and seriously wanted to get back to his human form and hug and kiss Dipper better. ”Don’t lie, Dipper… Please just, shit I’m sorry that I said it like-”

”No, it’s not that”, Dipper said quickly, his gaze quickly turning back to Bill and eyes wide. ”It’s not anything you say it’s just”, the boy bit his lip and took a shaky breath, more tears falling to his cheeks, before he could continue. ”I am so happy that you are okay and I am okay and we are alive… When I woke up and you weren’t there I was so scared that you had died or you were banished somewhere and I haven’t been sleeping well, because god damn it everything just hurts and-”

”Dipper, breathe”, Bill said with shocked laugh as he listened the boy’s emotional breakdown. Dipper swallowed audibly and let his legs collapse underneath himself, which kind of panicked the demon, but the small smile on Dipper’s lips let him know that the boy was okay.

”Sorry… It still hurts to stand”, the boy chuckled, his eye lids closing a little. ”I am so tired…”

Bill was just about to say something when the door flew open. Both, Dipper’s and Bill’s gazes turned at the door and the boy’s eyes widened as he saw, very angry looking Stanley Pines watching at him with narrowed eyes and Mabel looking very apologetic behind the man.

Stan let out a harsh breath and walked inside the room. He hauled Dipper up from the floor, ignoring the way the boy gasped and whimpered from the pain. Hearing his human’s pained voice, made Bill turn slightly red and fuming.

”What on Earth you are doing here, Dipper?” the man hissed, moving his angry eyes at the demon. Then Stan looked at Mabel and gave her a slightly disappearing look. ”Didn’t I say that you must keep Dipper away from this brick.”

 _Brick_? Bill thought very unimpressed by the lame insult the man had just made. The demon calmed himself down and looked at Stan with patient look. Then the man turned to look at Bill and sneered: ”I told you once and I am going to say it again. You stay away from my kids or I will not consider twice pouring a holy water on you.”

”Grunkle Stan!” Dipper basically yelled and pushed himself away from his grunkle’s grip. Stan looked at him in shock but closed his mouth as he saw an serious expression on the boy’s face. Dipper took steps back and was now standing just next to the demon trap.

”Kid”, Stan started and took step forward, only causing Dipper to tense and make a step back again. Stan stopped an looked at the boy with frown. ”I am serious, get back here… That bastard is brainwashing you, okay?”

”He is not, grunkle Stan”, Dipper argued back. He looked at Mabel silently asking her to back him up in this, but the girl juts stood there in silence. With that, Dipper knew that his twin still didn’t trust the demon and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable and little doubtful himself.

Dipper turned to look at the triangle, who looked back at him in confusion and the boy hook his head. ”He is not brainwashing me… He is not like that. I trust him…”

”Don’t be ridiculous, kid”, Stan said now little louder and spread his arms a little. ”How can you trust that little trouble maker? Do you remember what he has done? He is nothing but trouble, Dipper and you know it… What happened to the not trusting anyone?”

Dipper didn’t answer and stood firmly behind his words, while Bill watched this all in silence. He was actually really impressed by the fact, also very touched, that Dipper stood up for him and abandoned his family’s opinions just for him. Even the demon liked that the boy trusted him this much, it actually worried him also because part of him agreed with Stanley. Bill was trouble.

”So why you trust him?”

”Because I like him”, the boy said weakly but stood on his spot, not moving an inch when Stan looked at him with dangerous look. Then Dipper just sighed and rubbed back of his neck. ”I really do like him, grunkle Stan”, the boy mumbled. ”I can’t really explain it, but-”

All the time, Stan’s eyes flickered between Bill and Dipper and when he saw his great nephew’s slightly red face and Bill’s, was that adoration in his eye, expression, the man had completed the puzzle. They all could see how that horrified realization hit Stan and unconsciously, Dipper stepped back again and even Bill flew a little further as much as the demon trap gave in.

The most uncomfortable silence fell upon them and the tension it Stan’s small office was so tight that you could cut it with pocket knife. Dipper glanced at Bill, who only kept his eye on Stan and waiting a little excitedly the man’s reaction to the news while Dipper was beyond terrified. The boy seriously feared grunkle Stan more than he had feared Bill and that was kind of amazing achievement.

”Umm”, Dipper started and couldn’t get any other words out of his mouth when Stan rose his hand and took a deep, calming breath. The man closed his eyes and it seemed like he was trying to weight his next move, what he should do.

Mabel had walked next to her twin and placed her hand on Dipper’s shoulder, her eyes also on the man, sorry, fuming man before them. Yes, now he was fuming.

When no one else didn't say anything, not a single word, Mabel decided that she would break this awful silence and cleared her throat. The girl clapped her hand together and tired to smile reassuringly.

”So this has been nice and all, right?” Mabel said. ”Why don’t you lower the trap and we can go upstairs and have a talk like responsible adults-”

”Are you saying that this fucking asshole, who ruined my brother’s life is with you?” Grunkle Stan interrupted, ignoring Mabel’s sigh and the small I guess not. ”Like together… Bonded… Lovey-dovey and all about holding hands?”

Dipper blushed at his grunkle’s choice of words, seeing the actual truth behind them and he felt immediately sudden urge to hit himself. But didn’t, like he wan’t hurt enough already…

”Well”, the boy started and moved his weight on his other, better leg. ”I wouldn’t put it like that”, he mumbled and immediately Mabel snorted, giving him a mischievous grin. ”That is just exactly what it is, Dipping Dot.”

Dipper shot her a annoyed look and motioned her to be quiet, but the girl just shook her head amusedly ignoring her brother’s annoyed grunt. Then she looked at Bill, and for everyone’s surprise the triangle’s usually yellow glow was pink now and in Dipper’s opinion, that if something was adorable.

”I am waiting, Dipper”, Stan said loudly, his arms crossed in front of his chest with stern expression on his face. Still seeing the boy weighting his next answer for him, Stan rubbed back of his neck and sighed. ”So you are saying, that Bill who actually tried to kill you, is your boyfriend?!”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he huffed, finally finding his voice. ”When has he ever tried to kill me?!” he asked and noticed that it came more harshly than it was intended to. But seriously, why would Stan even think that! That was so far from the truth that!

”Yesterday when I found you bleeding slowly to death on your sister’s bed!” Stan answered now seemingly outraged and also shocked. What he had seen yesterday, it was something what Stan couldn’t have ever imagined that would happen to kids. He bet that this was not the summer holiday Dipper and Mabel wanted.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. ”Why does that make you think that Bill did that to me?” the boy asked, spreading his arms with powerful gesture.

”Oh, I tell you why”, Stan started, gritting his teeth. He took steps forward but this time Dipper didn’t move. Stan then pointed towards the demon, who still was floating inside the circle watching at them with that one huge eye. ”Ever since that demon made his first appearance, everything has been upside down! My brother’s disappearance, supernatural creatures attacking more than they have usually done, Gideon’s poor attempts to get the Shack and just… You get my point! Everything is wrong!”

The brunet fought urge to roll his eyes at his grunkle’s words. Sure he was half agreeing with the man but seriously, he was totally overreacting with this. Surely these things has happened before Stanford had went to the portal, it was definitely not just because of Bill.

”It was not Bill”, Dipper said, emphasizing every word’s first letter. He was starting to feel irritated with this situation and wanted to get out of it. Dipper would actually act the small scene of him hurting again just because he wanted to change the subject.

”Okay. If it wasn’t Bill, then who would do that kind of damage?”

”Gnomes, Stanley”, Bill said, finally opening his mouth… which didn't really exist, but still. The man turned to look at the demon and twins noted that his anger had slightly gone, which was weird. Really weird.

Right now, Bill and Stan had this staring competition going on, before Stan let out an unamused laugh and shook his head. ”Gnomes? Come on, Cipher… You are demon so you can play better pranks than-”

”I’m not kidding and you know it, old man”, Bill said, a hidden meaning in his words. Stan closed his mouth, pursed his lips together and frowned. His eyes flickered to the twins and then back to Bill. Then when they stared at each other, Bill talked straightly in his mind:

_”You can’t deny it, that you don’t know what is going on.”_

* * *

 

It had taken almost an hour to get grunkle Stan lower the walls of the dmeon trap. His eye had twitched when Dipper had immediately hugged the flying triangle and the fact that Bill had actually hugged him back, made Stan slightly uncomfortable. What made the situation more awkward was the fact, that the demon was now turned back to his human form.

After that, Bill had demanded to get nice shower and wanted Dipper to accompany him, but Stan was having none of that. The man had basically dashed between two of them and pushed the demon away from his grandnephew. Bill had just gave a wicked grin to the man and it seemed that his old self was back again. Dipper had just sighed.

Now, Stan and Dipper were once again arguing with each other at kitchen with Mabel watching them. She had given up already trying to calm them down.

”How do you even know he likes you back?!” Stan asked, because he never got the actual answer at his office from that. Dipper blinked and opened his mouth to say something back, but the man was not finished. ”Does he bring you flowers and chocolate?”

Dipper wrinkled his nose at that, because that if something was really cliche. He then smiled smugly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. ”If fact, yes he does”, the boy told and ignored Mabel’s girly squeal behind them.

”Oh he does, huh?” Stan says and nods his head mockingly. ”Okay then, do the flowers scream and does the chocolate try to eat you?”

Dipper frowned. ”What? No, why would- no, I won’t even ask”, he said and turned his gaze away from his grunkle. He let out a heavy sigh and all the tension from his shoulders went away. ”He is really nice to me, grunkle Stan. You must believe that, Bill is not like he used to be. He has changed and even he admitted that he has done very bad things those days.”

Stan dropped his arms on his sides. He tried to search the lie from the boy’s eyes and had hoped to find one, but he could’t. Dipper was speaking the truth and there was something else behind his words, the way he spoke about that demon. Stan knew what that something was and somehow it made him feel sad and hollow… Also terrified and slightly relieved. It was complicated.

Then the man turned to look at Mabel, who only shook her head smiling and made go on, motion to the man. Stan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. ”Well… If you are sure you are happy, kid”, he grumbled and Dipper’s eyes widened. His gaze turned to look at his grunkle and he nodded vigorously.

”And if all that is true what you told to me, I guess I can’t really try to stop you two”, Stan continued. The boy felt like crying right now. This was the moment he had feared ever since Bill and him had started their relationship, to tell Stan… He had actually survived from it an the man gave them his blessing. This was too good to be true.

”At least you haven’t done it yet, so I am relieved”, Stan chuckled and sat next to Mabel, his eyes fondly on Dipper. The boy moved his weight to his other leg unconsciously and swallowed audibly. He could see Mabel’s shoulders shaking as the girl tried to held her laughter and the brunet wanted to disappear.

Dipper couldn’t tell grunkle Stan that doing it, was actually the way he and Bill got together. Wouldn’t that be funny? Last thing what the boy wanted now was the sermon from Stan and him telling the boy how irresponsible it was to have sex when you were only seventeen years old and that way start your relationship. Oh God, even the thought about grunkle Stan knowing the fact made Dipper want to stab himself.

”Oh, how wrong you can be, old man”, a cheery voice from behind Dipper said and the boy froze. This couldn’t be happening right now. He let out a nervous chuckle. Surely, Bill wouldn’t do that…

Heck, who was he kidding. Bill would _definitely_ do that.

The demon grinned widely and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and smiled mischievously to Stan, who had this frown back on. Then his eyes widened and his gaze was back to Dipper, who was now blushing furiously. Stan didn’t have to think twice about this, because Mabel wasn’t able to help back her laughter anymore and that shit eating grin the dmeon had right now, was telling everything.

”You did not”, Stan started.

Bill let out a bright laugh and tightened his arms around Dipper’s middle. The demon wiggled his eyebrows and oh if the looks would kill. Even this current situation was awful and pretty serious, the tension in room was again explosive, Dipper couldn’t help but flush even more about his position with his demon and in front of his grunkle.

Stan groaned and hid his face in his hands, shaking his head and mumbling something about teenagers growing too fast and being irresponsible and when he was younger the kids and even teenagers were running up and down the hills and playing games. That made Dipper slightly think think how old grunkle Stan actually thought he was.

Bill chuckles again and then rose his hand on the boy’s cheek, rubbing it gently. ”Don’t worry, Stanley”, he started. ”It wasn’t like Pine Tree didn’t want it.”

To sum this all up, Dipper wanted to kill himself.

* * *

 

Everyone had already gone to bed when it was only ten pm. Everyone except Dipper, who was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall and staring at the ceiling. It was such a long tie since he had slept alone.

When Bill had made the attempt going to sleep in Dipper’s room, like they always did, grunkle Stan wasn’t having none of that. He had grabbed the demon’s collar and dragged him back to downstairs, saying that the demon was sleeping on couch and if he tried to sneak up on Dipper, Stan would trap him again.

Dipper had just blinked after the demon, who had this immature pout on his face and couldn’t help but also feel a little, actually very disappointed. But what could he do, the day had been really hectic anyway.

When Stan had found out, thanks to Bill, that Dipper had already given himself all kinds of ways to the demon, the man had made sure that the couple weren’t alone more than a minute. Stan had actually paid for Soos to look after them. It wasn’t a surprise that the young man actually was pretty good at this job he was given, but it was that he didn't question even once about their relationship.

”Seriously, Soos”, Dipper had said and looked at him with wide eyes The young man had just turned his gaze from the comic book to the boy and looked at him confusedly. ”Why aren’t you questioning our relationship? You know, Bill… The dream demon who was a scumbag about a month ago.”

Soos blinked and then looked at Bill, who stared amusedly around the Shack’s store. Then the young mad had just laughed and grinned. ”Dude, I already knew about you guys”, he said and Dipper frowned. ”I kind of saw you guys, appearing out of no where on the top of the hill and then rolling down, this guy’s-” Soos pointed at Bill. ”-arms around you to keep you from hurting.”

Dipper’s frown deepened. He really didn’t remember that incident. When was they… _Oh_. It was the three days after he and Bill had started their relationship and they were being chased by the wendigo around the forest. Until Bill had decided to scoop Dipper up from the ground and teleported them away.

Dipper had also asked if Soos was against this all, but the young man had just smiled gently and ruffled the boy’s hair, saying that as long as he was safe he was okay with this. He also thought they were really cute together and wanted to write a fan fiction of them. Before Dipper was able to say anything to that, Soos had excused himself to bathroom.

”What is fan fiction, Pine Tree?” Bill had asked and his face was more confused, when Dipper turned to look at him with horrified look.

Dipper closed his eyes and chuckled to himself and this day’s events. Ignoring all the bad stuff and awkward stuff that had happened today, this day had been really amusing.

”What are you laughing at?”

Dipper opened his eyes and turned to look at the door, his smile widening. Bill answered to that with his own smile and then closed the door quietly, before walking to the bed and sitting beside the boy. The demon rose his hand to brush Dipper’s hair back and leaned to kiss the brunet’s cheek.

”Grunkle Stan is going to kill you, you know?” Dipper pointed out, but didn’t make any attempt to move away from Bill. The demon grinned and shook his head. ”I used a little magic and made a doll which looks like me.”

Dipper rose his eyebrows amusedly, thinking how stupid Bill thought Stan was. Then his eyes fell on Bill’s lap and his smile immediately went away, when he remembered what had happened yesterday. Unconsciously the boy moved his hand on the demon’t thigh and placed it gently on the fabric.

Bill noticed the boy’s sad look and sighed. He rose the boy’s gaze back on him and leaned to press a light kiss on the boy’s lips. ”You are thinking too much, Dipper”, he whispered.

”I’m sorry, Bill”, the brunet said back quietly and leaned his forehead against the demon’s chest, wrapping his arms around his middle. ”It was all my-”

”Don’t you even dare”, Bill stopped him and pushed the boy away from his shoulders, something twisting uncomfortably inside him when he saw a broken look on Dipper’s face. ”We already talked about this and none of that was your fault… I would like to even blame myself from it but it was not even my fault, okay? The important thing is that we are both alive and here right now.”

Dipper’s eyes fell back on their laps. ”Okay”, he said with a small tone and Bill sighed. The demon moved to sit against the wall and spread his arms. ”Come here, Pine Tree”, he said and pulled the boy on his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around him. Then he turned to stare out of the small window.

They were like that probably fifteen minutes or even more, when the demon got an idea. Dipper still had this miserable look on his face and Bill would do anything to get him smiling again and this idea would guarantee it.

”Want to get out of here?” Bill asked.

Dipper blinked and frowned, before tilting his head to look up at Bill. The demon smirked and the boy let out a nervous laugh. ”Don’t you think grunkle Stan hates you enough already?” Dipper asked, cocking his eyebrow. Bill just waved his other hand and stood up from the bed, pulling the boy with him. ”Nonsense, Pine Tree. Trust me this is going to be fun.”

Dipper watched as the demon walked to the window an pushed it open. Bill turned around and offered a hand to the boy. Dipper hesitated for a minute, before sighing and offering a small smile and taking the demon’s hand, both of them jumping out of the Shack to the grass. Bill caught Dipper, so he didn’t have to use his own legs since they were still hurting.

Slowly, the demon lowered the boy down and took his hand and starting to lead the way to the forest. Dipper made a nervous sound. ”Do you really think this is a good idea? You remember what happened last time when we were at the forest when it was dark?”

Bill hummed and frowned at the memory. ”Don’t worry, Pine Tree”, he told and squeezed the boy’s hand. ”It’s not that far away.”

”What is?”

The demon grinned, his visible eye glowing in the dark. ”You’ll see.”

* * *

 

Bill stopped behind the large tree and Dipper almost bumped into him. The brunet looked confusedly at the tree and then at Bill. ”It’s a tree”, he told with blank tone. ”Did you drag me all the way to look at some huge tree?”

Bill put his hand in front of the boy’s mouth and shushed him. Then he took it away almost immediately and motioned the boy follow him. Dipper just blinked, but when the demon had started to walk around the tree, he followed right away. He did not want to be alone these wood, with all the Hide-Behind’s and gnomes on the loose.

There was a small glow coming between the tree and the flowerbed and Bill kneeled slowly and quietly on the ground, pulling the boy with him. ”Bill, seriously what is it?” the boy asked with hushed tone.

Bill smiled, it wasn't a smirk or grin, just genuine smile as he moved the flowers away from the glow. ”Just see yourself”, the demon said. Dipper couldn't help but blink again, but obeyed Bill still slightly nervous and looked between the tree and the flowers, noticing that the glow was coming inside the small hole.

Why did Bill want to show him a hole with a-? Oh.

Bill’s smile grew as Dipper’s eyes widened and the boy’s mouth dropped a little. The brunets’ whole face lightened up. Dipper let out a small gasp as he watched probably hundreds of actual fairies dancing on air and flying around. ”Woah”, the boy breathed out and let out a short laugh. ”They are so-”

”Beautiful?” Bill offered, his eyes not leaving the boy’s face. Dipper chuckled and nodded, turning to look at the demon, his cheeks turning pink. The demon moved closer the boy and wrapped his arm around his waist, pressing a kiss on the boy’s temple.

”Thank you, Bill”, Dipper whispered and the demon only hummed his answer. They stayed there, looking at the fairies a while before Bill moved the flower back on its place. He turned back to look at Dipper. ”We should leave them be now.”

The brunet hummed and smiled up to him. ”I don’t feel like going back yet”, he mumbled and the demon had to agree with him. Bill smiled and pulled the boy up, taking a hold on his hand again. ”Why don’t we take a small walk to the town then?”

Dipper nodded and they left together, walking slowly out of the forest and to the road which led to the town. The town was peaceful, it was late evening after all, but it didn’t mean it was empty. The clubs were still open and Bill and Dipper could hear random laughs, when they walked pass of the bars.

Bill led the boy to the park, middle of the town, and moved to walk up the small hill making his way under the tree, where they would relax for a while and be alone.

Bill leaned his back against the tree and Dipper sat right next to him, not letting go if his hand. They sat there in silence and watching billions of bright lights in the sky.

It was all quiet, except the music which was heard to the park. Dipper tried to recognize the song, but couldn't put his finger to it. Then he heard as Bills tarted to hm the exact song and tilted his head to look at the demon with amused expression. The boy let out a small giggle and the demon just ignored him.

”You know that song?” Dipper asked, having hard time to contain his laughter, moving so he could see Bill better. The demon nodded and then grinned. ”Yeah, I remember few words from it… I think it went somehow like this, umm”, the demon said and cleared his throat. ” _Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you’ll make a dream last_.”

Then Bill started to hum again and Dipper couldn’t contain his giggles anymore. That was not very good singing. Bill looks at him and rose his eyebrow. ”Oh you think this is fun, huh?” the demon said, feeling bold and also pretty amused, his smile only widening when Dipper started to laugh harder.

Bill then jumped up from the grass and spread his arms grandiloquently. He opened his mouth and started again: ” _Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart!_ ”

”You are a dork”, Dipper snorted and watched at the demon, who now put his hand on his heart with mocking way and continued with a tone which Dipper knew the blond was only trying to amuse him. ” _’Cause love come slow and it goes so fast!_ ”

Even Dipper knew that this was how the song went, he couldn’t help but blush at the word love, coming out of the demon’s mouth. The boy looked around and saw the old couple walking past them with confused expressions on their faces and then two other people, little bit farther away looking at them with amused expressions.

” _Well you only need a light when it’s burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love_ him _when you let_ him _go_.”

”It’s her, Bill”, Dipper pointed out and laughs. Bill stopped and frowned up to the sky, then turning to look at Dipper. ”That is all I remember, he told and sat back down, only being shoved to lay on the grass by Dipper. ”Sappy dorito”, the boy mumbled, turning back to look at the sky, but Bill could see a happiness back in his eyes.

* * *

 

”Bill take you hands off of my nephew and make yourself useful”, Stan grumbled and shoved a pile of papers on the blonde’s arms. The demon frowned down to the paper and sighed. He gave a wink to Dipper, who only rolled his eyes but smiled at him.

Stan took his gaze away from the money he had been counting and looked at the boy, who stared after Bill, who had disappeared inside the office with the papers. There was something in that look and Stan wasn’t sure if he liked it. The man frowned and took a mop, throwing it to Dipper who almost dropped it. Dipper threw him a half hearted glare and Stan pointed at the door.

”You too, kid”, he told. ”Go and mop the terrace, it’s all muddy.”

Dipper pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. The boy looked back at the office and the smile was back on his lips. Stan watched as Dipper started to walk towards the door and swallowed audibly.

”Dipper”, he started, getting the boy’s attention again. Dipper turned to look at him, cocking his eyebrow but still smiling. ”What is it?”

Stan studied the boy’s face and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He couldn’t help it but asked anyway. ”You love him, right? Bill, I mean…”

Dipper’s smile dropped for just a second and for a minute he looked like someone had just kicked his stomach, but then smiled again. ”That is a little bit too early to say, don’t you think?” he said and looked at Stan for a while, before walking out of the Shack.

Soos then, who had been sorting the post cards to their own spots, walked next to his boss and his gaze turned to the door, then back to Stan. ”He does love him… A lot, you know.”

Stan’s shoulders tensed again, but couldn’t help but give away a small but weak smile. ”I know, Soos… I know”, he answered quietly, before turning back to his work. Of course he knew that, he could see it from the kid’s eyes, heck even from Bill’s eye.

And it terrified him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dying... I hope you liked this, because this surely was NOT easy to write


	8. All of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first! I wrote this story way before the episode 2x15 so just ignore everything that happened there and just... enjoy my way xD I dunno. So there might be slight spoilers, just... yeah. This story is my AU version what should happen.. because let's be honest... BillDip should happen, like totally... Dark!Dipper WHOOOOOO.... okay *coughcough*
> 
> Anyways! This chapter is depressing and as many of you may have noticed, this chapter is based on the song All of me by John Legend... Why? Because I love that song and I am listening that every freaking day! Those lyrics are just... oh my God, so amazing ;___;
> 
> So beware of depressing chapter with shocking revelations and cuteness :3 and something extra which I would have never guessed I would write again...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter which I like to call "The one which will make you want to punch your head on the wall." -chapter.

* * *

_”Please, please, don’t do this, Bill”, the voice said pleadingly._

_”You are scaring me, Bill… I am scared”, and then there was those eyes again. That look which broke Bill’s heart in two parts. The weird thing was, that this guy’s face was all blurry and unfocused. He could only see eyes._

_But he didn’t answer to that person. He simply stared and then tightened the rope around that voice owner’s waist. ”Do you trust me?”_

_The person’s eyes widened. ”Wh-what?”_

_Bill saw his own mouth move, probably repeating the question._

_Voices, darkness and light at the same time. The loud noise of some kind of machines. An unknown force pulling him towards something and making him float._

_What next came, was more light and everything went dark around them. The silence… Only the very same kind of voice like the heart monitor had just went into flatline._

_”I…”_

* * *

 

Bill’s eyes flew open and he shot up to sit down on the bed. His breathing was heavy and he had hard time to calm down. The demon put his hand against his chest and tried to calm himself down not really succeeding in this.

”Bill?” a sleepy voice called and this all felt like deja vu. Bill however didn't respond to the voice’s owner and just tried to focus on his breathing. He felt something move against him and then there was warm and small hands on his cheeks. ”Please, Bill. Tell me what’s wrong, you are scaring me.”

_”Please, you are scaring me.”_

Bill’s eye widened and he actually pushed the boy away from himself, little too harshly. Dipper yelped and almost fell out of his bed. The boy dropped on his elbows and stared at the demon with wide and fearful eyes. ”Bill…”

Bill swallowed and closed his eye. He dropped his hand from his chest to the mattress and slowly turned to look at the boy, his heart almost jumped out of his ribcage. ”Shit, Dipper”, he gasped and tried to crawl closer the boy. Dipper flinched and Bill stopped his movement. That reaction was even worse than a bucket of holy water being tipped to his neck.

”Dipper, I am so sorry”, he whispered weakly. The boy could see how pathetic and miserable the demon looked with his actions, but looked at him still slightly unsurely. Dipper tilted his head a little and then made his own move, crawling towards the demon. ”Are you okay, Bill?”

The blond wanted to shake his head, because let’s be honest. He was definitely not okay, far from it… That dream was still continuing and it was becoming more intense every night. Bill didn't know what was wrong with him.

But Bill only nodded flashing a small smile to the boy. ”Yeah I am sorry… It was just a dream”, the blond told and spread his arms, motioning the boy come cuddle with him. Dipper narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Then he managed to give a small smile to Bill. He wanted, no he did trust the demon. He really did, so the boy crawled closer Bill and allowed the demon pull him closer against his body.

Dipper breathed deeply and buried his face on Bill’s warm skin, nuzzling his nose into it. Bill watched as the boy’s eyes started to close again. ”You know that you can tell me anything, right?” the boy mumbled. Bill just blinked and swallowed, tightening his hold on the boy and burying his nose in the brunet’s messy hair. He didn’t answer the boy’s question, instead of that he asked: ”Do you trust me, Dipper?”

Dipper only grunted sleepily and then threw his arm around the demon’s chest, pulling him closer. Bill managed to give away a weak chuckle and shook his head, placing a kiss on the boy’s nose. ”I promise, I will never let anything to happen to you. Not anymore. I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

 

”Dipper, could you come to the basement and help me?” Ford asked as he walked to the kitchen’s doorway. The boy had just put his coffee mug on the counter next to the sink and he blinked up to the man. Then he just shrugged and smiled. ”Sure, I will just go and put on something else to wear.”

Ford gave him a smile and nodded. ”Thank you, Dipper.”

And just like that, as fast as he had appeared Ford was gone again. Stan stood up from his spot and walked up to Dipper, placing a hand on his shoulder. ”I want to have word with Bill today”, he told. Dipper shot him a quick look and frowned. He didn’t ask why, it was enough to show his grunkle that look.

”Look, I am not going to banish him, kid”, Stan sighed and rubbed back of his neck. ”I just want to, you know…”

Dipper’s frown deepened. ”I really don’t.”

The man groaned. ”Okay, you are saying all this about him being all different person and not that kind of asshole anymore-”

”I never said that he wasn’t an asshole anymore”, Dipper quipped in, washing his mug before putting it back to its own place. Stan ignored the boy’s words and gracefully continued as if the brunet hadn’t said anything. ”-I want to see it by my own eyes if this is true… And I want to know my grand nephew’s boyfriend better.”

Dipper could see how the man grimaced at his own words and gave him a mischievous grin. He patted the man’s shoulder and cooed, pinching Stan’s cheek. ”Are you starting to soften?”

Stan narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Dipper then closed his eyes and shook his head. ”Thank you, grunkle Stan”, the boy told and leaned on the counter. ”He is at the Mindscape right now, but I think he will show up soon enough.”

”What is he doing there?” Stan asked, crossing his arms. It didn’t went unnoticed from him how Dipper’s smile dropped for a while an there was something weird in the boy’s eyes. The brunet recovered from this state soon enough and he smiled again, cocking his eyebrow. ”It is his job, grunkle Stan… He is the Great dream demon after all.”

Stan brushed his weird feeling away and just nodded. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. ”Uh, okay”, he said lamely. ”Just… Tell him that I am expecting him at the store today.”

”I will”, Dipper said. The boy shut the cupboard’s door and walked out of the kitchen and to the upstairs. The boy walked to his room, only finding Bill reading Dipper’s notes about gnomes, which the boy had wrote three days ago. The demon’s gaze turned from the papers to the boy and he gave him a grin.

Bill jumped up from the bed and walked up to give Dipper a hug. The demon gave a chaste kiss to Dipper’s lips and chuckled at the boy’s flustered state. ”Hello, babe”, the blond purred and Dipper snorted at that name and pulled himself away from him.

”What is with you today?” the brunet said, sounding slightly suspicious. Bill hummed and followed the boy, stopping right behind the boy and wrapping his arms around Dipper’s middle, while he tried to look something to wear. ”Do I need an excuse to call you with pet names?”

Dipper rose his eyebrow. ”Yes, if you are going to call me with cliche pet names”, he shot back, tilting his head back and looked up to the demon. Dipper kissed his jaw and smiled happily. ”But hello to you too”, he said, then turning around in Bill’s arms. ”How was the Mindscape?”

Bill groaned. ”Boring”, he told, hugging the boy more closer to him. ”There must be something wrong with me since I find my own kingdom more boring than the human world.”

”Your kingdom?” the boy repeated and giggled. The demon didn't say anything, just ignoring the boy’s remark and only kissed his hair. Then he inhaled Dipper’s scent and frowned. ”Did you take a shower already?”

Dipper nodded and pulled away slightly to change his t-shirt into white sweater. Then he took his usual blue jeans an put them on. The boy turned back to Bill and snorted at the blonde’s expression. ”What is with that look?” he asked.

”I wanted to shower with you”, the demon said pouting slightly. Dipper cooed and patted Bill’s cheek. Then he rose to his tiptoes and gave noisy kiss to Bill’s lips. ”We can always take shower together at evening”, he said with a suggestive tone, which made the demon rose his eyebrows.

Bill grinned and scooped the boy, who let out a surprised yelp, in his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist so he wouldn’t drop. ”I like the way you think, Pine Tree”, he mumbled and started to pepper kisses along the boy’s jawline. Dipper let out a shaky laugh and then gasped, as he felt Bill’s hands traveling lower from his back.

The boy really knew that if he didn’t stop Bill now, well then the demon’ wouldn’t be stopped at all. But huge part of Dipper really didn't want to stop. He felt greedy and selfish, because it didn’t matter how many times or how often - almost every night, almost - they did this, he still couldn’t get enough, and Dipper was one hundred and ten percent sure that Bill was agreeing with him.

”B-Bill”, Dipper mumbled and the demon just hummed, capturing his lips and interrupting whatever the boy was going to say. The brunet draw a deep breath through his nose and kissed him back, tangling his hand in the demon’s hair, drawing his closer and tilting his head. Bill once again pulled away and placed small kisses along the boy’s neck to his shoulder.

”Se-seriously, Bill… It’s day and… and…” the brunet tried very hard to finish his sentence. Bill rose his head to look at the boy’s flushed face. ”And what, Dipper?” the blond purred and gave a squeeze to Dipper’s bottom, which cause the brunet let out a high pitched whimper.

The demon smirked and slipped his hands into the boy’s jeans, enjoying the hitched breath the boy gave. Dipper couldn’t help but think that it was an early day, not even that… It was basically a morning and there they were, doing things what they usually did at night. This honestly was so…

A sudden wave of pleasure went through the boy’s body and he tried hard to muffle his moan. Bill gave him the most sinful breathy laugh and that was when Dipper decided that he honestly didn’t care anymore.

”I can’t remember what it was”, he mumbled, weakly against Bill’s lips and licked the blonde’s bottom lip. Bill let out a groan and started to walk towards the bed, dropping them both on it with a dull thud. ”Thank God”, the demon chuckled breathlessly and captured the boy’s lips into open mouthed kiss.

A long while later, Bill stood up from the bed and grinned down to the boy, who still tried to catch his own breath. Dipper rose to his elbows and looked at the demon with his flustered face, swallowing and pointing at his underwear and jeans. The demon put his own pants on and then gave Dipper his own clothes, sitting next to him.

Bill leaned to kiss the boy gently and Dipper hummed. The blond pulled away and rested his forehead against Dipper’s. The boy closed his eyes contently, feeling really tired. He would give anything for a hour nap or-. Then his eyes shot open and he cursed. ” _Shit_ , I promised to help Ford at the basement.”

The demon watched with amused expression as Dipper almost tripped on his feet as he tried to pull his underwear and jeans back on. The boy looked around and ran his hand through his messy hair. ”Where the hell is my shirt?” he mumbled. Deciding that it was not time for that, he walked to his drawer and took another shirt from it.

Dipper then watched himself from the mirror, blushing how messy his hair actually was and deciding that he really had to do something about it. It was way too obvious.

The boy sighed and shot a glare to Bill, who watched at him with an innocent look. Dipper narrowed his eyes. ”I’ll blame you if Ford is starting to question me when I get down there.”

Bill grinned widely and waved his hand. ”You can’t deny that you didn’t like it, or didn’t want it”, the demon purred, wiggling his eyebrows. Dipper hissed, trying to hide his blush while walking towards his room’s door. ”Pervert”, he mumbled, before closing the door behind him and leaving Bill alone.

The demon watched the door a while, before his wide grin dropped into sad smile and he sighed.

* * *

 

Stan rose his eyebrow as he heard the shop door open and for his surprise the certain demon stepped in, with kind of sullen expression. His brows rose even higher when Bill sat down next to his seat. Stan decided that this was one of the moments when you don’t know what to say or do.

”So”, Stan started awkwardly and looked at the demon, who played with his bowtie. The man sighed and scratched back of his neck. ”What’s with you?” he asked lamely and mentally hit himself, when Bill looked at him with bored look.

The demon sighed and shook his head. ”You really are an old man with very little talent with talking with someone seriously”, the blond said and Stan couldn’t decide if that was teasing or just basic demon talking. The man opened his cash and huffed. ”You really are piece of shit, no matter what that kid says or not.”

Stan swore he saw a small smile on Bill’s lips. The demon then sighed again.

”No, seriously Cipher”, Stan started again and leaned against his elbow and on the counter. ”You look like your thoughts could kill you. Spill it out.”

Bill snorted. ”What? To you, Stanley?” the demon said, watching as a one customer couldn’t decide what post card to buy. Stan was so close punching the demon but calmed himself and just gritted his teeth.

”Trust me, Cipher, I am doing this for Dipper, not for you”, Stan told and put the money in the cash. ”Because that kid is important to me.”

Bill blinked and them smiled again. A sad smile. ”Yeah he is…”

 _That was weird_ , the man thought and frowned slightly at the demon’s weird expression. Stan sighed and mentally groaned as he turned towards Soos. ”Soos, watch the cash and you”, he told and pointed Bill. ”You come with me.”

* * *

 

”Sorry I’m late, Ford”, Dipper said sheepishly as he walked down to the basement. The man gave him a smile and shook his head. ”Don’t worry about that, Dipper. Here”, Ford said and gave a box full of jars to the boy’s waiting arms.

Dipper blinked down to them and tilted his head. ”What are these?” he asked and rose one of the small jars seeing that there was weird, red grass inside. The boy wrinkled his nose at the smell which came inside of that jar and recognized it immediately as blood. Dried blood.

Ford saw Dipper’s expression and chuckle. ”Those are ingredients, Dipper”, he told simply and the boy didn’t need anymore explanation to that. Dipper just nodded and put the awful jar back to others. ”So where do you want these?”

”Just put them to that shelf over there”, the man told. Dipper turned to look at the shelf and noticed one of the section being already cleaned out for the jars. The boy kneeled down and started to work with the ingredients. Every once in a while he would ask what was inside the jar after another and the man answered or then just shrugged giving sheepish grin, which make Dipper giggle.

The boy turned to look towards the stairs and hoped that Stan wouldn’t kill Bill while he was away and that Bill would stop being an asshole for a while.

Ford watched from the corner of his eye at the boy who had this content but slightly tired expression and small smile on his face. The man frowned and turned his chair fully around to face the boy. ”Haven’t you slept?”

Dipper’s head jerked towards him and he tilted his head confusedly. ”Huh?”

”You just seem really tired”, Ford pointed out. ”You have black bags under your eyes.”

It took a while to get the response from the boy. Dipper let out a nervous laugh and his cheeks turned slightly pink. ”Yeah… No, I have been sleeping it’s just…” Dipper fell silent and continued his work. There was no way he could tell Ford the real reason he was now this tired.

Dipper blushed at the memory, which wasn’t even that old yet. Hell, it had happened little over hour ago. The boy couldn’t help himself but he smiled widely, feeling suddenly really happy.

Ford stared at him for a while again before he leaned his elbows on his legs. ”Dipper”, he started and the boy stopped working once again. ”Can you keep a secret if I tell you one?” the man continued. Dipper’s eyes widened slightly and he moved closer, nodding furiously. ”Yes, totally. Of course.”

Ford smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm, before turning serious again. He sighed and closed his eyes. ”When I was missing, inside that portal”, he started. ”I saw something what no one wouldn’t ever believe… Heck, even Stanley had hard time to believe me”, the man chuckled humorlessly and then sighs. Ford watched at Dipper, who listened his every word. ”But I think that you could believe me… You would believe me, Dipper. It’s because we are so alike, I see myself in you.”

Dipper smiled kindly at him and motioned him to continue. Ford cleared his throat. ”Inside of that portal was, how should I say this”, he thought a while. ”It was like our universe had exploded or like space”, the man explained, frowning to his choice of the words. Then he let out a chuckle. ”It was all the way weird place.”

Then Ford turned back to his table and stared at the papers on it. ”Did you know, that all these weird creatures are originally from that portal?”

Dipper blinked and his mouth opened in awe. ”No… Are you serious?” he actually haven’t ever heard about this. It was weird, since Bill and he talked about these kinds of things but the demon hadn’t ever mentioned about this. Slowly, the brunet stood up from the ground he had been sitting on and then walked next to the man, whose eyes were still on the papers.

Ford nodded. ”Yes, it was shock for me too”, the man started. He rose his hand to rub his forehead and let out a loud sigh. ”At first I thought it was my fault that these creatures came here when I opened the portal, but then I realized that these creatures had already been in Gravity Falls when I in moved here.”

Dipper blinked and the realization hit him right away. ”Someone else has opened the portal before you”, he said, voice barely audible but Ford had heard him. He turned around to look at the boy and but his hands on Dipper’s shoulders. ”But, Dipper. That is not the thing which worries the most.”

”Oh?” Dipper just said and tilted his head in confusion.

”When I was inside that portal, all those years I met someone”, Ford said, causing boy’s eyebrows rise in wonder. Dipper tilted his head to his side and blinked, but didn’t say anything and let the man continue.

”At first, he seemed like very trusting fellow. He actually helped me with lots of things there, research and stuff”, Ford continued, his voice soft and face relaxed. Then his expression turned into anger very quickly. ”Then he betrayed me… It came out of no where and so suddenly!” Ford snarled and his grip on Dipper’s shoulders tightened, making the boy flinch.

”Do you know the reason why that guy betrayed you?” the boy asked. Ford looked at Dipper and rose his hand to pat his head. ”It might be a little complicated for your head, kid. Don’t waste your precious time with this, okay?”

Well that did not help at all. Only Ford saying that caused Dipper become more curious about this. But because he actually knew how mysterious Ford could be, the boy just smiled at him and nodded. The man ruffled his already messy hair, Dipper had no time to fix it earlier. Dipper pushed gently the man’s hand away and then his expression fell again, seeing Ford’s tight expression.

”Great uncle Ford”, Dipper started. He searched the man’s eyes and frowned a little. ”What did you see… there?” the boy asked. He had always wanted to know what was inside of the portal and this might be a good opportunity to know it.

”I saw the death with one eye”, Ford said and Dipper dropped the jar from his hand.

* * *

 

”Here”, Stan said and threw a can of Pitt for Bill, who caught it with ease.

”Thanks”, Bill responded and moved little further away from the man, who sat next to him on the couch. Stan had left Soos on the charge with the shop, while he decided to have a serious talk with Bill on the backyard of the Shack. ”Spill it, Cipher.”

Bill groaned. ”Look, old man”, the demon started ignoring the way Stan huffed. ”I really do not want to talk about my feelings with anyone, especially not with you, no offense but-”

”Is this about Dipper?” Stan said, not looking at the demon, who shut down right after. Bingo. Stan took a sip of his Pitt can and crossed his legs, leaning on the back of the couch. ”So it is then. What’s up with you two?”

”What? We are okay, great even”, Bill said defensively and frowned deeply, staring ahead of himself. Because let’s be honest. They were okay, they were great! Everything between them clicked together perfectly. Sure, even Bill could admit it, he was being a jerk sometimes but even Dipper could be a cocky bastard overtime he wanted. And if there was something Bill definitely liked about the teen, it was how much a tease the boy could be.

So, everything was definitely perfect.

Stan looked at Bill, whose expression turned out to be dreamy and the man immediately knew that what he was thinking about. What he also knew was, what the expression meant.

”You love him”, Stan blurted out, in sort of awe and with a hint of over protectiveness. Bill spat out his soda and coughed. The man found it extremely amusing how shocked the demon looked and how fearful he was. ”I-I’m not-”

”Cut the bullshit there, Cipher”, the man groaned and put his can on the ground. ”It is obvious and even you know that I am right.”

Bill opened his mouth again, but by the look the man gave him the demon knew that he had lost the fight. Because deep inside he really knew that Stan was speaking the truth.

And he hated it.

Bill’s shoulders slumped. ”When I am with him”, the demon started, staring in front of him. ”It… It feels like I can’t breathe, like I am drowning”, he told quietly and kind of pitifully. Then he let out a small laugh. ”But… there is this warm feeling and it’s weird but kind of nice.”

Stan didn’t know if he felt comfortable with this conversation, but… Still he felt important since Bill was actually telling this to him. This was one thing what Stan couldn’t ever imagine to happen to him. Bill Cipher telling about his feelings towards his grand nephew was mind-blowing and kind of awkward.

”Stanley”, Bill says quietly and turned to look at the man. ”I want all of him to myself… and just for myself, Stanley.”

”You have all of him, Bill”, Stan reminded and in his opinion it was true. But Bill just shook his head. ”He haven’t give me his heart yet…” and with that the demon looked miserable again and looked to his feet, sipping his soda.

Stan scratched back of his neck. ”Look, Cipher”, he started again and cleared his throat. ”I am really not the best person to tell this, because of the reason which you will never know and because of this is my grand nephew we are talking about, but… I think you should tell him what you just told me.”

Bill scoffed and took last sip of his soda. Then he threw the can away and it landed on the grass with thud. ”He is seventeen, he doesn’t feel same way as I do.”

Stan hummed and stood up from his spot, deciding that it was time to get back to work. He shot a meaningful look to the demon, who watched at him. ”Are you sure, Bill?”

* * *

 

”Dipper?!” Ford exclaimed as the boy gasped and cursed, picking the broken jar from the floor. ”Shit, I’m sorry Ford”, he told and picked one piece of glass, flinching the way his hand was shaking. In fact, his whole body was trembling.

”Did you hurt yourself?” Ford asked and the boy just shook his head. Dipper walked to the trash can and put the broken glass there. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm his rabidly beating heart. This was all he had ever been scared of… Ford is going to kill him if he finds out. Shit.

”Dipper?”

”Y-yeah”, the boy answered quickly with unusually high voice and flinched how it sounded. He cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face, looking at the man. Ford looked at him with worried frown and sighed. ”I may have said too much for you, Dipper. I’m sorry-”

”N-no! It’s okay, I-” Dipper took fast steps towards his great uncle’s desk and flinched slightly again.

”You should be careful, Dipper. Your wounds might open”, Ford said. Dipper froze and looked at the man’s back. Somehow he knew that Ford was not speaking about the small scratch on his hand which came from the jar, but his more serious ones.

”How do you know about my wounds?” the boy asked slowly, not turning his gaze away. The man let out a low chuckle. ”Well, you know… Stanley told me about your attempts to do parkour and well…”

Dipper swallowed and his gaze flickered to the small basket, just next to the shelf where he had put the glass jars and noted a several wooden stakes inside of it, two of them slightly red from their sharp ends. The boy felt his breath hitch again and his heart picked the fast pace again.

Dipper looked back at Ford with sudden fear filling his guts and took small steps back. Ford didn’t turn around to face him, but the boy noticed how stiff his shoulders were. Dipper let out a nervous laugh. ”I-I got to go…” he says quickly and turns around quickly, almost running away from the basement.

On the stairs, Dipper dares to look behind himself over the shoulder, only finding the man staring directly at him.

* * *

 

”You are doing it wrong, Pine Tree!” Bill shouted and pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyed manner.

It was raining heavily and Bill had decided to give his magic lessons on the yard of the Shack. Not only because what happened last time they were in those woods, but because it was now dark enough to be closer and even Ford had gone away from the Shack so it was definitely safe to be in this place right now.

Dipper breathed heavily and leaned on his knees. He was tired, wet and annoyed, feeling really frustrated because he was failing the simple spell after the try and another.

The boy straightened up and closed his eyes, trying again. The task was trying to blow up the medium rock. The boy rose his hands towards the rock and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and focusing on the spell. He opened his eyes then and hoped it would work now… Nothing.

Dipper let out a frustrated scream and kicked the mud.

”Pine Tree, you are not focusing enough on-”

”Shut up!” Dipper yelled and turned to look at Bill, with narrowed eyes. The demon shut his mouth, but couldn’t help the light anger which flared inside of him. The boy didn't even care how Bill’s eye and whole form took a small red tint and only seethed: ”I am trying so hard to get this spell right! It is fucking raining in here and you cannot believe how hard it is to get something burn in rain!”

”You are not trying enough, Dipper!” Bill yelled back, spreading his arms and narrowing his eye.

Dipper stared at him and let out a shocked laugh. ”Excuse me? I am not trying enough… You are saying, that I, who has been three fucking hours outside in this freaking freezing rain, is not trying enough to blow up that fucking rock with fire… Are you fucking kidding me, Cipher?!”

”Don’t you dare, Pine Tree”, Bill growled, not really in mood of fighting. He felt the headache making its appearance.

”Oh I will dare, Cipher”, the boy started and took few steps towards the demon. Bill could easily tell that Dipper was really angry right now. ”To be honest, I did not even want to learn any of this magical stuff! Hell, I did not want to be part of the Gravity Falls’ mysteries but then this fucking summer came up and all of this happened! I was sucked into the real nightmare, Bill!”

Dipper let tears of anger and frustration drop onto his cheeks and he took a shaky breath, his shoulders slumping. ”I feel like I am suffocating, Bill”, he said with a weak tone and dropped himself on the mud, not caring that his jeans would get dirty. ”This… this all is so overwhelming and I feel like my head is about to explode… I am scared…”

Bill stared at the boy, just a meter away from himself, on his knees on the mud and basically having a mental break down. But the demon didn't dare to move…

”What am I going to do?” the boy muttered and his eyes widened. Dipper rose his hands to take tight grip on his hair. ”What am I going to do, Bill… With this all… Bill… I feel like I am losing my mind and I can’t let go-”

_”I am scared Bill… Please, don’t let go! I can’t-”_

The dream came rushing back and Bill staggered back a little, his breath catching his throat. Bill stared at the boy with a wide eye and his mind was screaming no after no. This was like his dream again… Those eyes, that miserable tone and…

”What if this all is just a dream… Not real at all…” Dipper mumbled, his hands dropping to his sides and staring at the demon with searching eyes. ”Bill… What if I am not really here… What if those gnomes killed me already and I am just trapped inside of my own, wicked mind… Where my own great uncle is trying to kill me with the gnomes and I am just trying to survive, only knowing how badly this will end…”

”Stanford tried what?! Dipper, just calm- You don’t even make any sense!”

”Everything is wrong!” Dipper exclaimed, ignoring Bill and his voice cracking. He took a shaky breath and really looked like he was trying to fight against the anxiety. ”All this”, a laugh. ”All my mistakes are coming back to me, Bill. I can’t take this anymore! I want to rewind this summer to the starts and just ignore the way how I found that damned journal and just ignore the way how I fall hopelessly in love with the dream demon who is so much an asshole but same time just so irresistible that it’s just so ridiculous that he would have me while I am just so fucking scared of the fact that-”

Dipper was breathing heavily and he was in the middle of the panic attack, not really knowing how to calm down. All those words were just vomited out of his mouth with any thinking. He tried to stood up while talking, only slipping on the mud and falling back to the ground, shaking with anxiousness and coldness.

”-How can I know that this is not just a bad dream when everything what has happened is so much a fantasy like that I cannot even-”

Dipper was shut up with warm lips and the boy’s breath hitched. The kiss didn’t take long and Bill pulled away with a smile which was full of love. The demon took a deep breath, brushing his thumbs against the boy’s cheekbones and tried to stop Dipper’s tears even he himself was crying as desperately as the brunet was.

”You don’t make any sense, kid”, the demon laughed weakly and Dipper frowned, feeling angry and annoyed again. ”Bill, why are you being an asshole again and-”

”I love you so much, Dipper Pines”, Bill breathed, ignoring the way his voice cracked. He kissed the boy again. ”So”, a kiss against the cheek. ”freaking”, a kiss on the boy’s jaw. ”much”, finally on the lips, only pulling away right away. He stared at the boy’s eyes, which were innocently wide and new tears filling them.

”What…? B-Bill… Really?” the boy asked and rose his hand towards the demon, his fingers traveling down Bill’s chin. ”You love me…”

Bill took a hold on the boy’s hand and kissed his knuckled. ”Of course… I love all of you”, the demon said and kissed his hand again. ”I love your mind and the way it gets the most amazing and clever ideas. I love your mouth, your nose, especially your eyes”, Bill leaned forward and brushed the boy’s wet hair away from his forehead. ”I love your birthmark-”

”I think it’s awf-”

”No… I love all your perfect imperfections, Dipper. When I just much as stare at you longer than I should, I feel like I am losing myself onto you… I must be out of my mind, but you are my worst distraction… I didn’t even know much about the real life, when you came… Dipper Pines, you are my end and my beginning.”

Dipper stared, not caring about his tears, at the Bill and searched for the lie. But al he could see was the smile and one single eye, both full of love and truth. The boy let out a weak laugh: ”You really are one sappy dorito, Bill Cipher.”

Bill grinned pulling the boy closer from his wet hoodie. ”And whose fault is that, Pine Tree?” he chuckled and placed his hands on the boy’s cheeks again. The demon stared at his eyes again and his grin fell into gentle smile. ”I really love your eyes… I seriously love you… Can I have all of you?”

Dipper felt his eyelids dropping and nodded. ”I’ll give all of me for you, if you give all of you for me.”

” _Deal_.”

* * *

 

It was way past midnight when Dipper walked slowly back downstairs, in only his boxers, Bill’s shirt and towel around his shoulders, to the kitchen Bill behind him holding his hand. They both had content smiles on their lips.

While their way towards the kitchen, Dipper noticed the tint of light coming from the living room and peeked inside. Grunkle Stan, Mabel and Soos were watching movie, Mabel crunching the popcorn. Dipper walked to the room and blinked. ”Why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

”You think we could?” Stan started only getting a hit from Mabel. The girl turned to look at the pair and smiled. ”Join us, this is not even in the mid scene yet.”

Dipper looked over his shoulder at Bill, who only nodded and leaded the boy sit down. They sat in front of the couch, Dipper middle of the demon’s legs so Bill would brush his dripping hair dry. After that, the boy leaned against the demon’s chest and Bill wrapped his arms tightly around Dipper’s waist and whispered in his ear.

The boy squirmed and let out a small giggle, kissing the blond’s jaw.

After half an hour, Dipper had fell asleep against Bill, his face lolling on the blond’s shoulder. Bill smiled and placed small kisses on the brunet’s shoulder where the too big shirt had slipped away.

”You two are disgustingly cute”, Stan groaned, watching at the demon who cuddled his nephew. Bill only grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. ”So we have been told.” Stan scoffed.

”You are disgrace to other demons, Cipher”, he mumbled, turning back to the movie. Bill only rolled his eye and shook his head amusedly.

There was a loud scream coming from the television and Dipper snapped awake, looking around sleepily. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked at Bill.

”Should we go to bed, Pine Tree?” Bill asked and the boy nodded. The demon helped Dipper to stand up and help him against his side, so the boy wouldn’t collapse on ground.

”Night, bro bro”, Mabel smiled and gave a kiss to his cheek and then went back to sit down. Dipper smiled sleepily. ”Night, Mabel… Night, grunkle Stan and Soos.”

”Night, dude.”

”Sleep well, kid… and no funny business!” Stan yelled after and the pair then disappeared to the hall and walked slowly towards the stairs. Dipper nuzzled his nose, with sleepy smile to Bill’s side and looked up to him under his eyelashes. In Bill’s opinion that was the most innocent look of pure soul he had ever seen in his tired life. And he had lived for a long time.

”Carry me”, the boy said and the demon rose his eyebrows. Without any hesitation, he scooped the boy up like a bride and walked upstairs and to Dipper’s room. He placed the boy gently on the bed, laying next to him and then pulling the boy against him.

Dipper breathed deeply the blond’s scent and smiled. ”I love you, Bill”, he mumbled, looking at him and the demon chuckled. He brushed the boy’s hair. ”Love you too, Dipper.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... still not full sex scene because... omg I cannot do that because I am a loser :D Ugh anyways, I hope you liked that one though :3
> 
> Then again, I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter and this is all just because of my English and Swedish exams last week and now I am basically dead. So there :D
> 
> OH! And you may have noticed that this is part 1 of the series 'Stick Together' ;) so you CAN expect the sequel, which is ONE SHOT and it is actually ready soon... :) so so so... yeah :D thank you all my lovely readers!
> 
> Btw, i know once again how many stupid grammar errors there are but I'll fix them this week and right away when I just find time between this and my serious school stuff


	9. Memory line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough* so here it is... the chapter which is really late :D I am so sorry had some difficulties, so I am just saying this this short and let you guys read this chapter with FULL on mistakes since it's 1 am in here and I am tired :D but yeah...

* * *

There was many things that Bill loved in his human. The way he tried hard to be seductive, the way Dipper would sunk deep into his books or journals and many other things. The way the boy frowned when he was focused or stuck his tongue out, when drawing or writing. It was utterly adorable!

But one of the demon’s favorite things was definitely his smile, when the boy succeeded in something. The way how the boy’s whole face lit up whenever he got excited and the way his eyes sparkled with happiness. And when he laughed, like really laughed, Dipper would threw his head back and just look so Goddamn happy and perfect and it made Bill nearly cry.

”Oh my God, Bill! I did it!” the boy giggled and jumped on Bill’s chest, wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck. Bill stumbled a little backwards as he caught the boy, letting out a breathy laugh. He stroked the boy’s brown hair and grinned. ”Of course you did it, Pine Tree. You have the best teacher in the whole universe.”

Dipper rose his eyebrows and scoffed. ”Of course it is thanks to you, Bill”, he said, rolling his eyes and pinched the blonde’s cheek. Bill swatted the boy’s hand away and put him back on the ground, pushing him back towards the center of the clearing.

”Now, do it again”, Bill said and patted Dipper’s cheek as the brunet pouted. ”Seriously, you need to practice it over and over again, so it will come naturally”, the blond explained, crossing his arms against his chest. ”Like you don’t have think about it.”

Dipper stopped and turned to look at him with unamused expression. ”So you are telling me that I was just lucky to get the spell right”, he said slowly. Bill nodded and Dipper narrowed his eyes. Then the boy gave a cocky smirk and straightened his hand forward and towards the pine tree, shooting an average size of blue fireball right through the thick wood.

Bill’s eye opened wide and he just stared at the hole on the tree in silence and blinking. Dipper rose his chin higher and crossed his own arms against his chest.

”You were saying?” Dipper asked grinning and blinking innocently. Bill blinked few more times and let out a breath. ”You just keep surprising me, my talented Pine Tree, every time”, the demon said, nodding with impressed look on his face.

Dipper buffed his chest proudly and waltzed next to the blond. ”What next?” he asked somewhat excitedly. Ever since he had succeeded more at the spells, Dipper had became more excited and interested learning different kinds of spells. But Bill had only taught him some basic, like fire element and just controlling the flames.

Bill hummed and thought for a minute, before grinning. ”Why don’t I teach you some mind control?” the demon asked, an excitement clear in his visible eye.

Dipper blinked. ”Bill, your evil is showing”, he stated in monotone, before tilting his head smiling. ”I really do not need anything like that… Don’t you have anything more-”

”- _Pine Tree_ -like?” Bill finished and even Dipper didn’t like the way the blond put it, he nodded. Bill put his hands on his own hips and looked up to the sky. ”Gardening? Like tree magic… You could start your own tree garden full of pine trees.”

Dipper smiled innocently. ”You are hilarious”, then he hit back of the blond’s head, his smile dropping. ”Idiot, and tree magic is not a term, you ’Oh I am so Great at magic tricks’.”

Bill rubbed the spot he was being hit and glared at the boy, who just huffed at his glare. The demon adored how much interest the boy had shown into magic and really enjoyed these lessons.

The blond ruffled his brunet hair and smiled gently. ”Don’t worry, Pine Tree. I will come up with other spells what I could teach to you”, he told and then blinked. ”In fact I think I have something in my mind…”

Dipper immediately turned to look at Bill with wide and sparkling eyes. ”Really?” he asked and when Bill nodded with amused expression, Dipper’s whole face lit up. ”Oh God, what is it? Is it flying, new element, rising death, creating a life, make a pack with other demons-”

”Wow, hey, what?” Bill asked, frowning at the last part but seeing the way Dipper looked at him, he realized the boy was joking. The demon shook his head and scratched back of his neck. ”Let’s take a break and continue other day, okay?”

Dipper’s shoulders slumped and he pouted up to the demon, who couldn’t help but think how adorable he looked. Also Bill would like to kiss him right now, but that would end in several punches.

”Don’t pout, kid”, the demon said. ”You know I found it absolutely adorable, but still you are tired and you will exhaust your body if we keep practicing, so we are done for today.”

”You are no fun”, Dipper huffed and walked towards the tree trunk to get his hoodie, he had dropped there. Bill tilted his head as he watched the boy’s backside and grinned, floating quickly after him and wrapped arms wound the brunet’s waist.

”I am plenty of fun, Dipper”, the demon whispered, enjoying the small shiver Dipper’s body made. The blond hid his face on Dipper’s shoulder and breathed deeply. Dipper let out a shaky breath and then giggled, pulling away and turning to look at Bill with fake serious look. ”No.”

Bill just shrugged, winking at him and took his cane which had been leaning against the same tree trunk. Just when he was about to pick it up, he heard ruffling from the bushes and all his senses got alarmed. Judging from his and Dipper’s previous events what happened after they had heard the noise from the bushes, Bill was now ready to face anything.

But what he saw next was not what he had expected. His eye went wide and he cursed. ”Shit, Pine Tree get down”, he told. Before Dipper had even change to answer or ask what the hell was the blond talking about, Bill had already yanked him down and shushed him.

Dipper hissed and looked at the blond with annoyed expression. ”Bill, what the fuck are you-”

”Stanford”, Bill said through his gritted teeth. Dipper’s breath hitched and his whole face went pale very quickly. Slowly he turned his gaze at the same way where the demon was looking and what he indeed saw was Stanford Pines, walking through the woods.

The couple watched as the man stopped and looked around as if checking that no one was following him, before continuing forward with strange expression on his face. He had looked like he was in hurry and all those suspicious actions, like checking the followers, got Bill wonder even more what the hell was the man up to.

Bill let out a sigh when Stanford was out of their sight and pinched the bridge of his nose. That was pretty close. When Bill turned to look at Dipper he noticed that the boy’s whole body was trembling and he had gone, nearly deathly pale.

”Pine Tree? Hey…” Bill started and reached to touch his human’s shoulder, but quickly pulled his hand away when Dipper flinched violently and turned his head quickly to look directly at Bill’s eye with those terrified and wide ones. The blond swallowed audibly. He hated that look in so many reasons.

_”-my own great uncle is trying to kill me-”_

Bill suddenly remembered those words which had came from Dipper’s mouth few days earlier. Bill’s eye widened and he quickly sat up, pulling the boy with him ignoring his weak protests and pushes against the blond’s chest. ”Hey, Dipper… Look at me”, Bill said sternly and frowned when he didn’t get Dipper’s attention or reach the boy’s hearing.

The demon gave a slight slap on Dipper’s cheek and the boy’s eyes turned focused again. Dipper stared at the blond and he swallowed. Bill didn’t even have to ask why Dipper was acting like this because Dipper decided to tell him anyway: ”Remember the gnomes at the forest?”

Of course Bill remembered. That day, it was like a nightmare to him and he had never guessed how much blood could a teenager boy have inside his body, until the blond saw the brunet bleeding out on the forest floor.

The demon’s grip tightened on the boy and he gritted his teeth while nodding. The boy gave away a small smile and he hung his head. ”It was Ford… He was behind the gnomes’ attack”, Dipper told with a small voice.

Bill was speechless. No seriously, he didn’t know what to answer that. He swallowed and opened his mouth several times to at least say something to the brunet, but didn’t know anything to say.

”Are you trying to say that…” Bill started and the boy then nodded, not letting Bill finish his sentence. Dipper let out a chuckle, which didn't reach his eyes at all. It was almost cruel. ”My own great uncle tried to kill me via fucking gnomes.”

Bill’s breath hitched. That sounded so ridiculous and way too unreal to be even real. Surely all this was mistake, it had to be. There was no way Stanford Pines would actually try to kill his own grand nephew, even it was about something supernatural or some experiments. It sounded so wrong and kind of cruel. Very cruel.

”I know what you are thinking right now, Bill”, Dipper said, his voice miserable. Bill couldn’t do anything but look at the boy, while he was struggling with his words. ”You are thinking that I am being stupid and only imagining this all, but-”

”No”, Bill said, letting out a small chuckle. He put his other hand gently on the boy’s shoulder and other on his cheek, rubbing gently. ”I believe you, Dipper…”

Dipper leaned against his touch and closed his eyes. ”But?” he said because he knew there was going to be but in the demon’s sentence.

”Are you sure you are not overthinking all this?” Bill had to ask. In a second, Bill saw how the brunet’s eyes narrowed at him but it was not in anger. Dipper looked almost… bored? ”I saw bloody wooden stakes at the basement… Isn’t that enough to proof you that I am not making things up?”

Bill draw a deep breath and all he could do was stutter a small shit under his breath. Dipper groaned and ran his hand through his brown hair. ”This is all so fucked up, Bill…” he told, smiling the smile which didn’t reach his eyes. He looked at the demon in front of him as if trying to ask what the hell should they do right now.

All Bill could do right now was to pull the boy against his chest and give him a small kiss on his hair. ”We are going to figure this out, okay?” the blond mumbled. ”You trust me right? What ever Stanford’s reason was to do this kind of thing to you, even it was because of the science”, Bill spat out annoyed and then continued more gently. ”We will figure it out, Dipper. Together.”

Dipper tilted his head and stared at the demon, searching the lie form his visible eye. When he couldn’t find any, the boy gave the demon the most heart warming smile and nuzzled against his chest.

”Okay.”

* * *

 

Dipper’s knees collapsed under him as Bill teleported them on the Shack’s yard. Bill’s reaction to this was too slow and all he could do was watch as the boy fell on the ground on his knees.

”I will never get used to teleporting”, the boy whined and the demon let out a snigger. He hooked his arms under Dipper’s arms and rose him from the ground. The way the brunet’s knees were shaking, Bill decided that it was better that he carried the boy.

While carrying Dipper like a bride, the blond smirked and looked down at him. ”Despite of your smartness and the power you put on your spells, you really are just a weak human.”

Dipper glared at him and huffed, crossing his arms. ”It’s not me, it is your lack of talent with teleporting”, he mumbled under his breath but Bill heard this all, but only amusedly shook his head.

Bill was about to open the door to Shack, but the boy only took a hold of his out stretched hand and shook his head. When the demon shot him a confused look, Dipper only nodded towards the couch on the terrace and the blond knew immediately that the boy wanted to spent some time alone with Bill, in silence and outside.

Bill put the boy on the couch and sat next to him, Dipper immediately threw his legs over the blonde’s lap and resting his head on his shoulder watching towards the yard and the forest, now darkening as the sun was setting.

Bill rubbed small circles on the boy’s shoulder and leaned his head against the boy’s, humming. ”What are you thinking?”

Dipper shook his head. ”You… us”, he said, smiling a little.

”Oh yeah?”

”Yeah”, Dipper mumbled and closed his eyes. The boy took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, his form melting against the demon’s body. ”The summer will be over soon, Bill… Then Mabel and I have to go back to California.”

Bill tensed a little, but kept staring in front of him. He knew that someday very near by the future he and Dipper must have this conversation. What would happen after the brunet had gone back to his hometown?

His grip on boy’s shoulder tightened up and he bit his lips. ”Dipper-”

”I don’t think I can stay away from you whole year, Bill”, Dipper muttered and interrupted Bill. He now tilted his head to look at Bill’s face an odd expression forming his face’s features. The brunet frowned. ”I don’t know why… But somehow, even the idea of being separated from you longer than three days is… horrifying.”

Bill brushed his finger against the boy’s cheekbone and smiled a little. ”You can always come here in holidays, kid… and I will see you in your dreams”, the demon said and then grinned. ”Literally in your dreams.”

Dipper cocked his eyebrow and huffed. ”You think we can actually keep our relationship up in my dreams”, the boy said and pushed himself away from the blond, now frowning. That sounded stupid and just too cruel. ”Relationships doesn’t work that way, Bill.”

The blond sighed and rubbed back of his neck. ”I know that, Dipper. I am not stupid… But that is all we can now think of being solution”, he told and gave a meaningful look. His expression soften when he saw Dipper’s miserable look. Bill moved little closer and placed his hand on the boy’s thigh. ”Let’s not think about that now, Pine Tree. We still have two weeks, okay?”

Dipper shook his head and draw his knees closer his chest, wrapping his arms around them. ”I hate this feeling, Bill”, the boy mumbled. ”I am only seventeen, soon eighteen and I am already this much in love with someone who isn’t even human and… well, is different”, Dipper let out a hoarse laugh. ”It is kind of terrifying actually… I feel like dying if something happens to you when I am away, even thinking about that is…”

Dipper swallowed and didn't dare to finish the sentence. Bill looked at the boy brows furrowed in worry. The demon bit his lower lip and swallowed, glancing at the boy’s chest, where the teen’s hand was now gripping tightly. ”Pine Tree, I-”

Suddenly Bill tensed, his whole form freezing. Quickly, the demon turned to look towards the forest and stood up quickly, startling Dipper. The brunet watched with wide eyes as the blond looked around rabidly. Did Bill look kind of worried and afraid of something? 

"Bill…”

”Dipper, go inside the Shack”, Bill interrupted, not taking his eyes away from the forest. The demon frowned and hissed, taking a grip from Dipper’s hand, rising the boy up from his spot and yanking him towards the door. The brunet yelped and yanked his hand away, rubbing the spot around his wrist and narrowed his eyes at Bill.

”Bill what the hell now?” he hissed through his teeth, but his expression fell as Bill’s own expression had changed again. Now it was full of concern and confusion. ”Bill… What is going- Did you hear something?”

Bill blinked few times, before turning to smile at Dipper. ”No, it’s nothing, Pine Tree”, he told and kissed the boy’s temple. From the look Dipper had on his face, he knew that the brunet was not buying that. The blond sighed and rubbed back of his neck. ”Look, Dipper… I can’t lie to you-”

”You better not, Bill”, the boy added with a small snarl, narrowing his eyes at the blond. ”Bill what is going on?”

Bill bit his lower lip and swallowed. He couldn’t say no to those eyes, or to Dipper anyway. ”There is something weird going on in the forest, Dipper”, the demon told and put his other hand on his hip, sighing. ”I really don’t know what it is but… I have felt it a long time.”

Dipper crossed his arms and tilted his head. He glanced over Bill’s shoulder at the forest and then at Bill, who was still looking troubled between the forest and the Shack. Dipper bit his lower lip and let out a shaky breath. The boy reached to take a hold on Bill’s hand and rose it against his own cheek, kissing it gently.

”You going?” Dipper asked quietly, catching Bill’s attention. The demon watched as the boy looked at him under his eyelashes with unreadable look and smile on his face. ”Dipper, I-”

”It’s okay, Bill”, the boy told and gave a small grin. He didn’t care if it looked fake or at least a little bit too forced. Dipper poked the demon’s cheek. ”Perfectly okay.”

* * *

 

It was a day after Bill had went away and the boy had to do anything to keep himself busy and not thinking about the demon. Dipper closed the bathroom door and dried his wet hair to the towel. The boy sighed and stared blankly and dazedly towards himself as he walked to kitchen. He walked to the fridge, pulled its door open and took a water bottle out of it. He sighed and drank a huge amount of water, closing the door before-

”Hey, bro!”

-he almost choked and turned to look with wide eyes at Mabel, who was smiling brightly at her twin, hands behind her back. Dipper took a deep breath and then glared half angrily at her. ”Mabel! Do not do that ever again.”

Mabel only smiled brighter and seemed to ignore her brother, jumping up and down. ”Hey, hey, guess what, Dipper?” the girl said excitedly and who was Dipper trying to ignore his sister, since one it was impossible since Mabel was this excited and two… Dipper didn't have heart to do that. So the boy only sighed and cracked a small smile. ”What is it?”

Mabel giggled and walked towards the kitchen door, while her brother looked after her with a confused expression. What was she up to now?

It didn't took long, before Mabel came back with someone else. ”Guess who is staying over night and having sleepover with us?”

Dipper blinked and then his smile dropped a little, but quickly forced it back being very aware how fake it looked. ”Oh yay, it’s Pacifica”, he muttered and put the bottle back to the fridge.

The said blond girl rolled her eyes and then looked Dipper up and down, humming. ”Well, it’s nice to see that there is slight muscle under those baggy clothes of yours”, the girl said and Dipper shot him a blank look, before he smirked. 

”Oh? I think it’s nice to see that there is very submissive girl behind that mask of yours.”

Pacifica blinked before she blushed madly and looked at Mabel and then back to Dipper. ”What, what are you talking-?”

”Hmmh, I think you know”, Dipper sang and walked out of the kitchen with a small wave and wink, sighing as he got away and back to the staircase. The boy couldn’t take even two steps towards the upstairs before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The brunet turned around and met his sister’s face and look, which was between worried and some what angry. Dipper winced a little at that look and immediately knew that what ever Mabel was going to say to him would either put Dipper on the edge or just walk away in shame.

”What was that?” the girl asked with steady voice, clearly trying to hide her anger towards Dipper’s pretty much rude act towards Pacifica.

Dipper turned around slowly, but didn’t meet Mabel’s eyes. The boy rubbed back on his neck and bit his lower lip, trying to think what to say. But the truth was, that the boy really didn’t know what to answer.

Ever since Bill ha made his leave towards, what Dipper assumed, the deepest spot at the forest, the brunet had felt kind of hollow and annoyed. Even though Dipper said to the demon that it was totally okay and fine that Bill was going to investigate whatever was going on in there, it was really not okay.

It hadn’t been long since they both had confessed their love and two days, the time they had spent together was seriously the best time ever. They were acting like new kiddy couple in love in Grunkle Stan’s opinion and Dipper had to agree with that. The thing was, that he didn’t care. He was happy.

But after those happy days everything had fell apart. Judging of the bags under the demon’s eyes, the blond hadn’t slept well in a long time, and if Dipper asked about this, Bill would only say that everything was totally fine. Bullshit, the brunet had told to himself inside his own head.

Dipper had been beyond pissed. Instead of snapping to demon, he lied that everything was okay and just gave him passive aggressive smile and of course Bill wouldn’t recognize it as that.

”Dipper?”

The boy turned his gaze to Mabel and sighed, rubbing back of his neck. ”I’m sorry, I just…”

The girl looked at Dipper with worried look and tilted her head to side. She then reached to touch her brother’s shoulder and patted him comfortably, but the problem was that she really didn’t know what was wrong with the male twin. Usually, just because they were twins, they have been able to guess if there was something wrong with each other… But not this time.

Somehow, Mabel felt like Dipper was distant and didn’t want to get Mabel into his own problems. That was kind of annoying in the girl’s opinion.

”Seriously bro”, Mabel started and tried to catch the boy’s eyes. ”Are you feeling okay?”

Dipper just stared past Mabel and at the door and just kind of waiting and hoping. Not really knowing what. He just hoped that…

”Dipper?” Mabel’s voice broke through the boy’s thoughts. Dipper bit his lower lip and slowly turned to look at Mabel with a small smile which didn’t reach his eyes. ”No… I am not okay, Mabel…” he told truthfully and with a quiet tone.

Mabel watched at her brother’s slightly trembling form and quickly pulled the boy into hug, trying to comfort him as well as she could. Dipper however didn't return the hug, he just didn’t feel like it. He should and he knew it, but… there was just strange tightness inside his chest and it really put all his focus on it and not the comforting soothing Mabel did.

”Is it Bill?” Mabel asked. It didn't feel like a question though, it was like the girl knew that it was the problem. He was the problem and the cause of all her brother’s emotions.

Dipper frowned and pulled back slightly. The he let out a surprised and slightly amused laugh. ”What are you talking about?” he asked with faked laugh. ”It’s not Bill… No… It’s-”

”Dipper don’t lie.”

”I’m not lying…” Dipper tried not really convincing even himself and from the look Mabel had on her face, she didn't believe at all. The boy looked straight to Mabel’s eyes, but it didn't take long until he broke in the small pressure and just slumped on the ground on his knees.

”Mabel”, he whimpered and looked down on the floor. He sniffed and from the corner of his eyes as the girl sat on the floor. ”I-I don’t know what is the wrong with me… I feel so weird and so anxious and I just don’t know what to do.”

Mabel was honestly helpless. It wasn’t like the girl hadn’t seen Dipper cry before or being upset over something, even over the stupidest things, but this was probably the first time when Mabel saw Dipper literally broke down and just cry and being really near that he would start hyperventilate.

”I feel this odd pain in my chest and I don't know why… I feel so stressed out and I have felt so dizzy few times this week”, Dipper told shakily and put his hands into fists, his shoulders tensing. ”I am afraid of the future”, the the boy suddenly gasped his eyes widening and turning slowly look at Mabel. ”I am afraid of leaving this place Mabel… I am afraid of having this feeling that I don’t want to go home, that I don’t belong home… Please, make it stop.”

Mabel swallowed and tried to smile reassuringly to Dipper. ”Dipper, it is only love and fear leaving your loved one in here because you have to-”

The girl stopped as she saw Dipper shake his head slowly. ”It is not, Mabel… It’s not love, just love.”

Mabel looked at him in confusion, opening her mouth to ask what ever the boy was meaning, but didn’t make it as Dipper continued, more to himself that to his sister; ”It’s something more painful… burning and tight, giving me anxiousness and drowning me into feeling of-”

A crash and a scream that followed it was suddenly heard from the kitchen, stopping Dipper’s rambling. Both, him and Mabel looked towards the kitchen with alarmed looks. Scrambling up from the floor, the boy ran right behind the girl to the kitchen and was not prepared of the scene what was waiting them inside.

Pacifica was standing against the wall, gripping tightly on the counter so her knuckles was turning white and before her, there was no one else but Bill, bleeding slightly and looking way too exhausted for his own good. Dipper was just a moment frozen on his spot, squeezing the fabric of his shirt.

When Mabel ran towards Pacifica, Dipper shook his head and rushed over Bill, looking at the demon’s form with small frown and terrified eyes, ”B-Bill, what happened?” he asked shakily, helping the demon sit up.

Bill wheezed and wrapped his hand around his stomach, where there was a huge red spot. Blood, Dipper knew.

”It was the wendigo, who knows if it was the same one which chased us earlier this summer”, the demon told and let out a small snarl. ”The whole forest is in mess and every creature is out of their fucking minds… Shit, what the hell…”

Dipper swallowed and sucked in all the information the demon told, before lowering his gaze back to the redness on the demon’s shirt. ”Bill, you are bleeding”, he told quietly and tried to move Bill’s hand out of his way, only being swatted away by the demon. ”It’s nothing really, Pine Tree.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes and stared at the demon with slightly annoyed and angry look. ”Do not start with me, Cipher”, he growled. ”Take of your shirt.”

A blink and wicked grin. ”Now?” the demon said and chuckled the way which always made Dipper almost swoon. ”As flattered as I am, my dear, but I don’t think now is the best time to-”

”BILL!” Dipper roared and it was the first time Bill had heard the boy yell this loudly at him. Judging by the tensed shoulders and the heavy breathing, Dipper was pissed of right now and because Bill now knew that the boy could use magic, making the brunet more angrier would be a suicide.

So, the blond just huffed and mumbled small fine, before lifting the shirt off, hissing slightly and throwing the fabric on the ground. There was three different gasps.

”Jesus Christ, Bill”, Dipper hissed and ran to the counter to wet the small towel before kneeling back down and started to clean the wound on his boyfriend’s abdomen. ”Nothing at all, my ass, you imbecile!”

Bill stared at the boy and a fond smile appeared on lips. He rose his hand to brush it through the boy’s, still slightly wet hair. ”I’m sorry”, he told and smiled more as he got only a grunt and annoyed mumbling as the answer.

Mabel helped the other girl sit down and gave her a glass of water, before turning to look at her brother and the demon still sitting on the kitchen floor. Then something caught the girl attention. ”Dipper, you should check out those red scratches on Bills back as well”, she told worriedly. ”Those look pretty bad.”

What Mabel had expected was, that Dipper would have nodded and just started casually clean the wounds on Bill’s back. But instead of that, Dipper only turned to look at her with wide eyes and somewhat horrified expression, his mouth opening and closing again and again, making him look like a fish. Very red fish. Even Bill turned slightly pink, scratching his cheek.

The demon cleared his throat. ”Those are not from… the wendigo”, Bill told, only causing Dipper let out a pathetic noise as the boy hurried to wet the towel once more.

”Huh, they are not?” Mabel frowned and looked the scratches more closer. She hummed and tilted her head. ”Then what are those? Are those scars, though those are way too red and fresh to be scars.”

Even Pacifica blinked, but she was faster to realize. And Dipper did not, definitely not like that happy and satisfied grin which appeared on the blond girl’s lips. ”Oh, I see”, she said with a sing song voice, taking a sip from her water.

”What? What do you see?” Mabel asked, starting now feel annoyed since she was not the one who didn't realize. ”What on earth was these thee talking about? And why on earth was Bill spluttering and feeling awkward and Dipper blushing almost as red as those scratches-

”Oh…” Mabel said and blinked once. Then twice. ”OH!”

Dipper groaned and helped the demon up from the floor, helping him to keep standing. ”Can we please drop the subject now… It’s not like this is something huge”, the boy mumbled, mortified and embarrassed.

Pacifica hummed. ”Oh but I think it is, Dipper”, she said and tilted her head innocently. ”To think that you could be so kinky in-”

”I do not want to hear that”, a voice groaned form the kitchen’s entry. The party turned to look at the newcomer and saw Stanley with this slightly disturbed look on his face. The man shook his head and shuddered a little, not wanting to hear anything which included his grand nephew and niece and their… let’s say adult part of their life.

Grunkle Stan focused his gaze then to the floor, which was slightly red and then at Bill who smiled at him as if he wasn't the one who had been bleeding there just a moments ago. ”Why, every time when we meet you are somewhere bleeding?” the man asked and pinched the bridge of his nose.

”You choose poor time to make an entrance, old man”, the demon said and shrugged, grinning widely. In Dipper’s opinion the blond looked way too happy to tease his grunkle. Stanley then opened his eyes and looked at the demon with narrowed eyes. ”What was that, you flying nacho?”

Now, even Bill’s smile fell but luckily Dipper was quicker. ”Okay, that is enough, you two”, he groaned and looked at Bill. ”We are going to get you to bed to rest, right now.”

Bill only rolled his eye but complied and let the boy walk him out of the room. When they reached the stairs, for Dipper it was already a second time today, Bill stopped them. The boy turned to look at the demon with confused frown. ”What is it?”

Bill didn't say anything, just turned to his eyes down and gazed at the boy’s own. ”Dipper”, he started and sighed, unwrapping him from Dipper’s grip and stood on his own. ”I need to go back.”

Dipper opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything the demon stopped him. ”And I need your help this time”, the blond said, his look serious. The boy shut his mouth and looked now just slightly interested and allowed Bill to continue.

”I need you to got down to Ford’s basement and search if there is anything weird”, Bill told and frowned, continuing: ”I think there might be something… big or serious, which may have caused all this what ever it is that is happening in the forest and why the creatures are all over the places.”

Dipper nodded slowly, his gaze dropping on the Bill’s abdomen. His expression changed again. Bill noticed this and smiled, leaning down to give a small kiss on the boy’s lips. ”I am fine, Pine Tree, do not worry that pretty little head of yours”, he said. ”It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

The boy managed to crack a small smile, clutching the fabric over his chest. ”Okay”, he said and Bill answered to his smile. ”See you soon, Pine Tree.”

And with a snap of his fingers, the demon was gone again and Dipper dropped his smile. His hands fell on his sides and the boy shook his head, looking determinedly towards the Shack store’s door ad the way where the basement would be.

* * *

 

The basement was oddly cold. Has it always been this cold? Dipper shuddered a little and then turned the small light on. It didn’t lighten up the whole room, but all the different machines helped him to see forward so he wouldn’t trip on something. The boy’s gaze fell on the box of wooden stakes and the horrible memories flew right into his mind.

Shaking his head and forcing the images go away, Dipper frowned and continued forward to the desk which was covered in papers and books. Probably the work what Ford was working on right now.

Dipper moved the books away, taking a small look on his great uncle’s work. It wouldn’t hurt anyone and it was staring to get annoying how the man always kept everything himself. Besides, in Dipper’s opinion the man owned him because he had caused a nasty scars all over his body. Dipper unconsciously narrowed his eyes and held the small light just over the papers.

With bored look the boy flipped through Ford’s work and sighed. There was absolutely nothing. What on earth did the demon want him to look? This place was full of inventions and odd stuff, nothing big or alarming.

Dipper turned to look through the glass, which lead to the wide room where the portal used to be in all its glory, until Ford started to dissemble it. The room really was big now, when there was nothing there but judging by how big the portal had been, it really needed to be huge and-

Wait.

Dipper’s eyes widened and he rushed to open the wide room’s door. After opening it, the boy ran into the room looking around and breathing heavily lightening his way towards the big opening. If it was even possible, Dipper’s eyes widened more and he was about to drop the light.

”Where is the portal?”

* * *

 

Bill had to admit that his teleporting didn't always go right on spot. Like when he and Dipper ran and tried to escape from the wendigo, Bill had teleported them to the hill and caused them both to roll down on the grass. And like right now, Bill was way too far away from the spot he had wanted to be.

With a heavy sigh, the demon couldn’t help but walk all the way back there. He didn’t want to use all his energy to teleport and besides, by walking you could easily look around if there was anything weird nearby. Bill thanked God, or… well, in this situation he really thanked the God, even the great one didn’t want his thankfulness, that he had a great senses. Hearing and sight.

The demon had walked about ten or twenty minutes, until he arrived to clearing with cliffs and just a small and pathetic looking trees. To think that Gravity falls had this kind of place.

Bill chuckled to himself. Dipper would definitely like to see this place and in his mind, Bill could already see how excited the boy would look when he sees something this unusual. Dipper would ramble on and on about what had caused this, maybe to himself or to Bill. But the blond wouldn’t mind, he liked to see the boy excited.

A sudden guilt suddenly came over Bill as he though about Dipper. Even thought, the boy had been really upset lately and somewhat distant. Bill knew that Dipper thought he wouldn’t notice this, but he did. Oh boy, he really did and it was disturbing. Bill didn’t want to question the brunet from that, because as long as the boy didn’t mind to be with him Bill was okay. Besides, Bill trusted Dipper enough that he would definitely tell him if there was something bothering him.

Bill stopped his walking and his gaze fell on his feet. He frowned at the feeling. This time it was not only guilt, it was also longing. The demon squeezed his hands into fists before releasing them and looking oddly determined. He wanted to go back to Dipper. They would do this together.

All this time, the demon had tried to reason why he didn’t take Dipper along with him when ever went to some kind of mission or something, because he wanted to protect the boy. He didn't want to see him hurt, never again. Not after that incident.

But Dipper didn’t need protection. The boy was strong, heck, the amount of power he puts in his spells is actually terrifying and Bill couldn’t be more proud of him. Dipper was very much able to protect himself and he didn't need Bill to babysit him like this. The demon laughed at his own stupidity and shook his head. Yes, he would go back.

Bill turned around so he would start his journey back, maybe walking a little while before teleporting again. The only problem was… Where was the road he had been walking just a moments ago?

The demon frowned. This was strange. Bill turned around again, only finding not only cliffs and those pathetic trees but also the very forest where he had came to. Turning now fully around, spinning, Bill noted that he was absolutely surrounded by the forest, which handout existed ten minutes ago.

”Shit”, Bill snarled and took a quick steps towards the forest. He had expected the trees disappear but instead of that, he really made it there. Only odd thing was the scene before him. Bill’s steps came to halt as he stared at the scene, no rather a memory of him and… was that Stanford. Yes, it was him and Stanford as the the man had been young and in Bill’s mind, gullible.

He watched as his demon form and Stanford shook their hands. _”I can show you the real solutions to your problems and help you in your research”_ , the demon him said to Stanford. _”If you help me with something too.”_

The scene was shut down and Bill blinked his eye open, not even noticing when he had closed it. The demon shook his head and ran his hand through his blond hair, frowning. That was… weird… Beyond weird.

”What the hell?”, he mumbled. Bill decided to brush the uncomfortable feeling away and started to walk, now carefully deeper into the forest. Though it didn't take long as the new scene was before him. It was the moment when Bill had betrayed Stanford.

 _”Bill! I knew it! I shouldn’t have ever trusted you!”_ the memory Stanford yelled in rage while the memory Bill just cackled like a maniac. The memory Bill’s eye narrowed mischievously. _”Oh, you shouldn’t have, but thanks to you I can finally crack the code and I am one step closer to get out of here and start my own plans!”_

The real Bill watched as the memory Stanford snarled. _”I swear to God, I will stop you! I will do anything to keep you in here and not letting you into real word”,_ the man yelled in rage. The memory Bill didn’t look startled at all. _”Oh that would be so much fun to see you try. Cute even!”_

The real Bill gasped as he opened his eye again, now feeling his head bound painfully. ”Shit, shit, shit”, the demon said, now understanding what the hell this all was.

_”Having fun, Cipher?”_

Bill froze, recognizing the voice way too well. He looked around quickly. The demon narrowed his eye and gritted his teeth. ”You! I knew it, you freaking faker”, the demon roared, feeling like to punch something. ”Come to the sight and I will tear you apart.”

A maniac laughter echoed through the woods. _”Why should I? This is way too funny and entertaining to see you face your own mistakes.”_

Bill huffed annoyed and crossed his arms. ”These were not mistakes… I am here, see?!” Bill told, not being in the mood arguing with this voice.

The laughter turned now more evil one. _”Are they not? Are they not mistakes, Cipher?”_

Bill opened his mouth to ask what the voice meant, before a new scene, memory opened in front of him. This time Bill couldn’t help but stop breathing for a while.

There was Dipper staring right at the demon form of Bill, clutching the journal tightly against his chest and biting his lip. He looked like he was about to cry soon. _”Think about it kid… How many times you have actually sacrificed your own time to your sister? And how many times she had returned the favor for you?”_

The memory Dipper looked startled and troubled. The real Bill couldn’t help but feel the small pain inside his chest. That look was heart breaking. The memory Bill then flew closer the boy and looked mockingly sympathetic. _”I can give you the code, kid… All the mysteries solved just by shaking my hand and making a deal. All I want is a small, cute, useful puppet.”_

The memory Dipper glanced at the outstretched hand and swallowed. The real Bill hadn’t ever seen the boy look that small. Dipper then started to lift his own hand and the real Bill screamed in his mind to not do it.

” _Promise?”_ the boy asked and if the memory Bill would have mouth, he would have smirked. _”Of course, kid. Everything you want.”_

The memory ended and Bill fell on his knees, breathing heavily. He hated that. He hated this feeling of self hatred. A laugh echoed again in the woods and Bill was sure he would get a major headache from that.

 _”See? I told you this would be fun?”_ the voice said, sounding really pleased with itself. Bill coughed and tried to get up from the forest floor, his legs shaking. He cursed and started to move towards the forest exit he had came from.

 _”Oops, can’t have that, can’t we?”_ the voice said and shut the exit, causing Bill stumble backwards. The demon groaned and turned around, trying to think the escaped way. Just when he was about to get up, another memory made its appearance.

This time it was the demon Bill looking down to the Shack’s yard at the boy who watched with amused smile as his sister played with waddles. The girl, Shooting Star, had made the pig wear the most ridiculous clothing and made the cute pink creature do all kinds of circus ticks. The memory Bill watched as the memory Dipper tried hard not to laugh, but finally gave up and threw his head back from laughter. It was loud and so real… The real Bill remembered what he had felt that moment. It was affection and regret.

Bill cried out and gasped. ”Stop!” he yelled, feeling the sudden pain inside his chest. _”Oh? Why should I? I am just getting started, Cipher. The next one should be the good one.”_

Bill made the pathetically small whimper but couldn’t do anything before yet another memory flew into his mind. He really didn't want to know why the voice sounded so happy with itself, but soon he realized why.

There was the memory of Dipper dragging the memory Bill to his room, lip locked, locking the door and turning around, with Bill unbuttoning his white dress shirt hastily. After the shirt was undone, Bill had attacked on the boys neck, causing the boy moan out loud and stumble against the locked door.

The memory Dipper’s hands flew to the demon’s blond hair, yanking it and pulled him into the deep kiss, which was shorter than that first one. The memory Dipper looked at the demon with a lustful eyes and licked his lower lip sinfully, before leaning in to whisper to Bills ear. _”You should take me to bed…”_

The memory Bill groaned and picked the brunet up, walking to the bed and basically throwing the boy on it before stripping his own shirt off and climbing on top of the memory Dipper. The memory Bill stared at the boy, rubbing the spot under the boy’s eye and smiled. _”I have waited to do this so long…”_

The memory Dipper tilted his head and then smiled, just smiled. He opened his arms and invited the demon in.

Next moments were just sweet and was full of small whispers and confession. Until the things had turned heated. The real Bill watched as the memory him took off the boy’s jeans along with his boxers. The demon rose the memory Dipper’s leg over his shoulder and nuzzled the smooth thigh, while the boy watched at him and held his breath.

_”You okay?”_

A nod.

The memory Bill smiled and then moved a little bit closer, watching at the memory Dipper carefully. _”You ready?”_

Another nod. The demon took a deep breath before moving more closer and watching with excitement as the brunet’s face scrunched up in pain which quickly turned into the pleasure and a quiet moan escaped the memory Dipper’s lips. They were still for a while, before not even asking the memory Bill started to move.

The room filled in small moans, which started to turn higher and louder step by step. The memory Dipper had his head thrown back, revealing his long neck which particularly screamed to be marked. The memory Bill groaned lowly, leaning down and burying his face into the boy’s neck, moving slightly faster and caused the boy almost choke in his own voice.

 _”Damn I like you so much, Dipper”,_ the memory Bill whispered and the real bill watched as the memory Dipper teared up and threw his hands, which were clutching the mattress just moments ago, was thrown around the memory Bill’s neck, pulling him closer.

The memory went away and the voice cackled. ” _Who would have thought that that awkward teenager would be such a pretty and sexy little thing at the moments like that?”_

Bill growled. ”Shut your fucking mouth, you’re sick”, the demon yelled. He was pissed. He didn't want anyone to see that memory, it was only his and he didn't want to show it or share it with anyone. The demon hit his forehead against the forest floor.

 _”There is one more, Cipher… Do not start to be martyr just yet_ ”, the voice singsonged and Bill couldn’t do anything else but watch another memory.

It was the memory Dipper gripping tight on the memory Bill’s hand as they ran or actually rushed in the forest. The memory Bill was laughing amusedly while Dipper looked absolutely horrified. There was a loud roar and the memory focused onto the creature, the wendigo, chasing after the pair.

 _”You are fucking nuts, Bill!”_ Dipper yelled and tried to catch his breath, not succeeding. _”Why would you try to take a bit of its fur while it had cubs?!”_ the boy heaved and forced his feet to move faster. The memory Bill just winked at him before halting his steps and caused the boy ran straight into his arms.

 _”Shit… Dead end”_ , the memory Bill said and the memory Dipper’s eyes widened in horror. _”What?”_

The memory Bill turned to look at the boy and smiled. ”Fear not, my darling”, he said comically, causing the memory Dipper, despite the situation look at the demon with blank face. ”I still have one Ace in my sleeve”, the memory Bill said, his eye sparkling oddly.

 _”And that is?”_ Dipper asked slightly suspiciously. A loud roar was heard again and the suspicious act went right away and turned into terrified one. _”Okay, what ever it is, just use it!”_

The memory Bill let out yet another amused laugh, loud and clear. _”Calm down, Pine Tree”_ , he told reassuringly. _”It’s not like it is even close or-”_

He turned to look towards the wendigo, which was rushing towards them eyes tinting a crimson red color. And it was way closer right now, closer it had been earlier. The memory Bill’s eye widened slightly. The wendigo was closer than he thought, causing the demon spit out nasty curse words.

The memory Dipper yelped as the demon pulled him along and running again, looking confusedly at him. _”Wh-what about your Ace in the sleeve”_ , he asked in fear. Bill just shook his head and tried to focus on his surroundings. _”No time to stay put, now be quiet for a minute, I’m trying to focus._ ”

The memory Dipper looked like he was so lost and totally confused, mixed with fear in his features, while the pair kept running away from the chasing beast. The wendigo roared again, this time sounding angrier than before and the brunet swallowed audibly and tried to ease his heavy breathing. _”Bill, it’s close.”_

Not an answer.

_”BILL!”_

_”I said”_ , Bill muttered and yanked the boy forward, against his chest. _”Be quiet!”_ he yelled and with a blink of the eye, they disappeared.

The memory moved into the familiar hill and the spot where the memory Bill and Dipper arrived on top of it and started to roll down the grass and towards the clearing. The memory Bill had his arms tightly around the boy when they stopped rolling. The demon took deep breath and then looked down at the boy, who just looked at him with wide eyes.

 _”That was close”,_ the memory Bill smirked and earned a smack on his head.

The memory faded away. Before the real Bill could even breath on blink his visible eye, the memory turned to another and then another and then another. This time they were just pictures of precious moments and someway those made Bill’s heart ache more than the earlier once.

The first one was just the memory Dipper sleeping against the memory Bill’s chest, while the book the boy had been reading rested on his stomach. The next picture was them laughing at some kind of stupid joke and just generally having fun an nothing else. Then there was the carnival memory, them kissing, arguing and then later making up. Crying, smiling, yelling and absolutely everything.

”Stop!” Then the real Bill had enough, slamming his fist on the ground making the ground shook a little. He looked angrily around the forest. ”Why are you showing me all this? Is there a point?”

 _”You know this all is going to change soon, Cipher”_ , the voice told, calmly and ignoring the demon’s question.

Bill narrowed his eyes and hissed under his breath, feeling annoyed and the rage which was slowly building up in his chest. If he could see the owner of that voice, it would be mush sooner or later. He swore that he would kill that, no matter how Dipper would think about it. The brunet had scowled the demon few times about killing something even it was a supernatural being trying to attack them.

”It’s not going to change”, the demon snarled.

_”Oh really?”_

The demon’s vision started to get blurry and soon he found himself on the small gave. No, it was underground tunnel with a small light coming from the end of it. Bill blinked his visible eye and slowly and with shaky legs got up from the floor. Bill started to make his way towards the light and when he got closer and closer, he could hear voices and screaming and crying.

Bill stopped in halt and juts stared the scene. Never had been this afraid or terrified of the turn of events. But this, this was not a memory anymore. It was the dream, the very same dream the demon had been having ever since he and Dipper had started their relationship. But this time, Bill could see the whole scene fully and not only the faces.

He heard the familiar cry and watched as the other him, in this dream, reached out to take Dipper’s hand, only managing to grab the boy’s fingers.

”Stop…” Bill muttered not wanting to see anymore.

_”Bill, please do not do this… Don’t let go, please, I trusted you, don’t-”_

Bill rose his hands to cover his ears but couldn’t turn away and just stared the scene before him with wide yes. ”Just stop it”, the demon muttered, feeling pathetically weak and hated himself for it.

 _”Do you trust me, Dipper?”_ the other Bill asked, looking at the boy with serious face. Dipper looked at the demon and seemed like to weight the opinions he had. Dipper had this troubled look on his face and just opened his mouth only closing it again and then repeating this action few times.

Then happened something, what Bill had always feared as he saw the dream. The thing in this was, that demon hadn’t ever seen the dream this far. It didn’t feel like dream anymore. But the thing was that Bill had always feared what would happen next.

The other him, the dream one gave a sad smile to the boy and let go of Dipper’s hand, leaving the boy only reach out of him with unreadable look and yell.

”Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!” Bill all but chanted and screamed, breaking his mind away from the dream and arriving back to the forest clearing where he had been. His shoulders slumped and his whole form felt weak, with heavy breaths and trembling shoulders.

The demon heard foot steps coming closer and closer. Weakly, trying to rise his gaze from the forest floor and from the corner of his eye, he saw feet covered in heavy looking boots. Before the blond could even raise his gaze to see what kind of form this guy had, he felt a sharp pain on his back and a shock went through his spine.

Bill let out a painful yell as he was slammed back to the ground, trembling from the electricity shock. He could feel how his eye started to feel heavy and the demon’s vision blurred. Bill cursed in his mind since he didn’t have energy talk out loud. He tried to tilt his head to see, but the final hit behind his head and his whole vision went black.

* * *

 

Dipper screamed. It wasn’t an usual short and startled one, but blood curling and panicked. The boy dropped the light on the floor and collapsed on his knees, curling into himself and clutching his chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he couldn’t help the short, high pitched and loud screams and cries escaping his lips.

From the hazy state he was in, Dipper could hear running and his name being called by, what he guessed was Grunkle Stan’s voice. The boy felt as the man turned him on his back and Dipper still clenched the fabric of his shirt, trying to calm his breathing.

Stanley looked at the boy with panicked eyes, while Mabel tried to get her brother’s attention to them. The man cursed, not even bothering to cover them and leaned over the boy, slapping him slightly on the cheek. ”Hey, Dipper! _Focus_.”

Dipper let out another yelp as the wave of pain went through his lithe body, causing more tears dropping on his cheeks. The boy shook his head, not bothering to listen his grunkle or sister. He focused too much to the pain.

Mabel noticed how her brother’s mouth moved and leaned a little closer, just to hear what the boy wanted to say. Mabel frowned as she heard how Dipper was chanting the demon’s name frantically. The girl watched in panic as Dipper once again screamed and sopped pitifully. The boy reached the nearest object he could grab which happened to be grunkle Stan’s shirt’s collar.

”Hu…rt…s… Hur…ts so m-much..h”, the boy whimpered and tried to take a deep breath almost choking on it. ”Bill… B-Bill… I-I want…. Where is…?”

”Shit”, the man hissed and took a hold on the boy’s hand, which was squeezing his collar. ”Mabel, he is in shock and we need to move him away from the basement.”

Stanley turned to look at the girl, who remained silent and just stared at her brother laying on the ground. Mabel’s lower lip was trembling and she was about to start crying and when Dipper let out another pained sound when another wave of pain hit him, Mabel flinched and turned her gaze away and squeezing her eyes firmly shut.

”Mabel!” Stanley yelled and the girl flinched again, turning to look at the man. Stanley gave her a sympathetic look. ”I know that you must feel terrified, but there is no time for that! We need to get him to-”

Dipper’s breath turned heavy and he could feel his whole body go numb. His vision was blurry and he was positive that he was choking right now. The boy tried to swallow, only causing him to cough and groan painfully. He tried to move, only managing to get himself laying on his stomach again and rising himself on his knees. Actually he wasn’t sure did he do that all by himself or did someone help him.

From the corner of his eye, Dipper saw blurry image of his grunkle and sister and their lips were probably moving he couldn’t tell. Everything was so hazy and even his hearing sounded like slow motion movie. The voices seemed really far away.

Then came the most painful one. This time the wave of pain didn't go through his whole body but instead of that focused on the boy’s chest and exact spot he had been squeezing. Dipper’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth into silent scream, but nothing came out. He was too tired to scream and all the aching had totally got him powerless.

It didn't take long when Stanley and Mabel saw the boy slumping forward and just stayed there, motionless and a frown on his face.

”He passed out”, Stanley muttered and tilted his head. It was like he just noticed how protective Dipper had been over his chest and frowned at the boy’s hand, squeezing the fabric. The man reached to move the boy’s hand away and the moved the collar of Dipper’s already stretched shirt. He really didn’t know why he had bad feeling about this, but when he saw the one certain, not really small thing what was laying under the boy’s hand, Stanley cursed again.

Mabel moved so she could see what caused her grunkle to let out yet another line of nasty curse words and gasped. ”Wh-what? I-is that…”

There was a painfully looking red scar on the boy’s chest, which looked disturbingly like a triangle. From the shape of it, Stanley immediately knew that it was not the ordinary scar... It was not a scar at all.

Mabel turned to look at her grunkle slowly while Stanley himself looked beyond pissed off. Actually Mabel hadn’t ever and she bet that Dipper hadn’t either.

* * *

 

Dipper opened his eyes slowly and painfully, looking dazedly around the room he was in. He was not in his own room, but recognize this as the living room. Soon he could make out the noises and voices and felt as someone held his legs on this someone’s lap. Dipper tilted his head and saw, surprisingly Soos sitting other end of the couch and watching television.

The boy moved a little and hissed in pain. His whole body ached. Soos turned to look at him and then back to television, only quickly turning back. The young man let out a relieved breath. ”Dude, thank God”, Soos said and carefully moved Dipper’s legs. He put them gently on the couch and moved to sit on the chair next to the sofa.

”You were totally out of it over ten hours”, Soos told while Dipper kept blinking at him, still slightly dazed. ”Mr. Pines, Mabel and Pacifica went to get some food… Mr. Pines and Pacifica had to basically drag Mabel out of the house”, the man chuckled before went quiet. ”She was really worried… She cried a lot and didn't leave your side.”

Dipper just stared. He closed his eyes and frowned, trying to remember what had happened. ”Ten hours…” he mumbled and Soos only hummed in agreement. Dipper’s frown deepened and he turned his head other side. ”What happened?”

Soos put the volume down on the television. ”I don’t know”, he told truthfully and rubbed back of his neck. ”I wasn't there, but what Mr. Pines told me was that you had passed out from the pain.”

Dipper opened his eyes again and looked back at Soos. ”P-pain?” he muttered and was well aware that he was repeating the words. ”Why I would just-” Dipper stopped. He got up quickly and stretched his white t-shirt’s collar, staring at the average size of triangle mark staring right back at him.

”Whoa, dude”, Soos said and looked at it as well. ”When did you take a tattoo?”

Dipper shook his head. ”I haven’t… This one is not tattoo”, the boy said and the understanding came over him. The brunet hissed in pain as he touched the mark, it burned. ”It’s a deal.”

Dipper covered the mark, cursing himself not noticing this earlier. Suddenly it all made very much sense why it was hurting. The only weird thing was that why it started to hurt only now, since Dipper was sure the mark had been there a long time already. Unless…

”Soos”, Dipper said his voice trembling. ”Has Bill came back? Is he here?”

Soos opened his mouth, only closing it again and his face fell. Dipper’s breath hitched and he basically jumped down from the couch and ran to the hall, quickly putting the nearest shoes on. Before the boy could even get out of the house, Soos stopped him taking him by his hand. ”Dude, you can’t just leave. You just woke up and you are dead pale.”

”Soos, you don’t get it!” Dipper said and tried to yank his hand free, but lacked of the energy. ”I-We… I and Bill saw Ford walking through the woods, looking really suspicious and after that Bill ha been acting weird and went to the forest”, the boy tired to summarize. ”It’s a really long story but I think Bill went after Ford and I am really scared that something might have happened to him because he is not home and this mark, this deal and this fucking bond it fucking hurts!”

Soos watched at the boy’s wide eyes and tried to think the right thing to do. If he let go of Dipper and let the boy ran to the forest, alone while he was still in a bad shape, Mr. Pines would kill him. But if Dipper was right, it was bad thing too.

The brunet groaned and narrowed his eyes. ”I am sorry, Soos, but”, then he stepped on the man’s foot, causing Soos let the boy’s hand go. ”I seriously have to go no matter what you guys think.”

And with one final look, Dipper ran towards the forest and soon Soos didn’t even see the boy anymore.

It didn’t take long, when a car arrived to the yard and Stanley, Mabel and Pacifica stepped out of it with the groceries. Stan locked the car’s doors and then turned to face Soos, frowning confusedly. ”Why are you standing there?” the man asked, slightly suspiciously.

Soos went still and pale, just staring at his boss. ”Umm”, he started and didn't notice how Pacifica and Mabel walked inside the Shack and past him. What he did notice or actually heard, was Mabel’s terrified yell and soon the girl ran back outside.

Mabel looked at her grunkle with wide eyes. ”He-he… Dipper is gone”, she told and then turned to look at Soos, gripping the man’s shirt. ”Why is he gone, Soos?!”

”I-I-” Soos couldn’t help but stutter. He really was so confused right now, because none of this made sense to him. Everything had came to Soos way too quickly and he felt way too overwhelmed.

”Soos, I told you to watch over him!” Stan yelled and ran his hand through his hair desperately.

”But he… He went after Bill”, Soos told, getting Stan’s attention back. ”He ran to the forest stammering about the bond and deal and how Bill was in trouble and it was something to do with Ford and-”

”Whoa, wait, wait, wait. Slow down, Soos”, Stan stopped his employee. The man pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to over think what Soos had just said. Then he opened his mouth and tried to say slowly: ”How does, my brother has anything to do with Dipper, Bill and that bond whatever you mentioned?”

Soos tried his best and told everything what Dipper had told him, before the boy had rushed away. ”And… Somehow, Dipper think that Ford has something to so with Bill’s disappearance”, Soos finished lamely, not daring to look into Stan’s eyes.

It was probably a good thing, since Stan’s eye started to twitch. ”So brother, who I finally got back has been planning at downstairs, inside his stupid basement laboratory about ruining my grand nephew’s life by hurting Bill”, Stan said slowly. ”Last part would totally make sense, since Bill is not in my top ten right now either, but… That is just insane-”

”I’m sorry, Mr. Pines, but”, Soos interrupted him. ”Which one of them would you believe? If Dipper tells you this all what I just told you would you believe him or would you believe your brother, who disappeared from your life when you were teenagers… and years later he tells you to come Gravity Falls and then just… tells you to go away.”

Soos knew that this was a low blow to him to do, but… In his opinion it just made sense. And Soos hoped that Stan would also see his way at this situation.

Stan looked at Soos and there was the most awkward silence ever. No one said anything and all they could hear was the sound of birds and waddles, who walked past them and oinking.

The thing what broke their silence was a sound of footsteps and soon another person arrived to the scene. The all turned to look at the newcomer and it was only natural that they all looked kind of terrified.

”Umm”, the person started, who happened to be Stanford Pines. ”Do I have something weird on my face or… Is my sense of fashion really that bad?” the man said and rubbed back of his head.

Stanley was the first one to react. ”You”, the man started and looked at his twin brother. He pointed at him dramatically and narrowed his eyes. ”Because of you my grand nephew, that kid is somewhere deep inside of that forest, hurt and probably, I don’t want to say this, but passed out again. Just because he was stupid enough to start a relationship with Bill, with whom you have just a ridiculous grudge on and you have done something to him according Dipper and now Soos.”

Ford blinked and looked at Soos and then at his twin brother again. Stanley took a deep breath an continued: ”So now I am just praying that you return that stupid flying nacho back here, so we can get that stupid kid back to bed and just calm himself down… This was not the summer I wanted!”

Stanley took a deep breath and stopped, but didn't turn away from his brother. Ford rose his hand to rub his temple and tried to suck in all the information his brother told and sighed. ”I have to say, that your talent of making up stories is absolutely- Wait, Bill?” Ford quickly walked towards his twin. ”Did you say Bill? _Bill Cipher_?”

”Yes, him”, Stanley said and huffed, crossing his arms. ”Who else I would talk about and reference him as flying nacho?”

”Why, why is Bill here?” Ford asked and looked now at Mabel, who had been silent all this time and was now standing very close to Pacifica. ”How does your brother is involved with Bill? That is just-”

”Madness? Weird? Completely and utterly nuts?” Stanley suggested and huffed again. ”That kid and that demon had been in relationship for a while now… I have to say that he has weird taste of choosing the romantic partner.”

”Re-relationship? R-r-romantic?!” Ford spluttered and adjusted his glasses. ”That in unheard of! Bill Cipher is very dangerous and a cowards, he would never be considered as romantic or relationship material”, the man spat. ”And more importantly.”

Stanford reached to grab his brothers collar. ”How could you let that kid get involved with Bill? Do you know what he does?! He is a brainwasher!” Ford all but screamed. Stanley stared at him and then sighed. He put his hand on top of his brother’s and lowered it. ”You haven’t seen him, brother… You should see all the emotions in Bill’s eye when he looks at Dipper.”

Stanley then cracked a small smile and shook his head. ”It’s ridiculous actually and Dipper”, the man’s smile widened. ”I haven’t ever seen him this long without any books or something else nerdy stuff.”

Ford listened his brother’s words, before turning to Mabel. ”Is that all true?” he asked. ”Is your brother… Is Dipper actually in love with Bill and is Bill actually in love with your brother?”

Mabel nodded quickly and sniffed. ”More than anything”, the girl told. Stanford then looked at Pacifica who also nodded, smiling and then at Soos, who just agreed with everyone. Ford lowered his hand and dropped it on his side. ”I see…”

”So can you please return Bill, if you have done something or at least tell what have you done at the forest other day”, Stanley begged and guessed that Ford would tell the reason now when the situation was calmed down.

Stanford turned to look at his brother with a frown on his face. ”I haven’t done anything to Bill”, he told and then blinked: ”And I have definitely not been at the forest today or yesterday either…”

”B-but…”

Ford sighed and pointed the backbag he had been carried around. ”I have been away three weeks and searching some new creatures to put their info to journal”, the man told and crossed his arms, looking suddenly very offended. ”I can’t believe you didn't remember that… I even told you before I left.”

”Oh…”

”Wait, wait, wait”, Pacifica was now the one who talked, catching all of their attention to her. She let out a shocked laugh. ”If the old man is here and so is his twin… And Mr. Pines’ had been away for three weeks. Who was the Ford Dipper and Bill saw at the forest?”

Mabel’s breath hitched and he could hear how his heart started to bump blood two times quicker than earlier. She turned her terrified gaze to grunkle Stan and Ford, whose expressions mixed with her.

Ford swallowed audibly. ”Shapeshifter…”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger, sorry... The next chapter is the last one and will be at least as long as this one :3 maybe longer... and the shit is going down.
> 
> The truth is that this chapter was longer and I didn't mean to cut it from there, but it would have been too long and I wanted to upload this soon :D i had to keep all the juicy parts to the last chapter!


	10. Give me Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter everyone. It's done. It's finally done and I am so happy :))) I will not write long notes for beginning because I am too excited to actually end this :D
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that I will edit this story (grammar an all) now that it is done :3 also to remind you that I wrote planned this story way before all the shit went down in those Gravity falls episodes :D  
> This is totally an AU story :D
> 
> but anyway enjoy :3
> 
> Oh and there is a slight warning; really bad attempt for me to write someone dirty talking and slight smut :D Seriously I was blushing madly when i wrote it... i am such a loser xD

”Oh heck!” Stanley yelled as the four of the, Mabel, Ford and Pacifica ran through the forest and tried to search Dipper, who had ran after Bill and Ford, who happened to be an actual Shapeshifter. They had told Soos to stay and watch over the Shack, which the man was happy to obey. He would after all do anything for Mr. Pines.

”I got to say that I admire the intelligence the kid has, but this”, Stan huffed. Mabel was positive that she saw a vein popping out on her grunkle’s forehead. ”This got to be the most stupid decision to make and rush things without thinking about the consequences!”

Mabel sped next to her grunkle, Pacifica right after her, and let out a small wondering laugh. ”Love really gets people make stupid things, right?” she said and Stanley only grunted as the answer.

On the left side of his brother, Ford groaned. ”Please Mabel, don’t address Bill and Dipper as a couple”, he told, frowning uncomfortably, while they slowed their pace and then stopped. Mabel blinked up to the man and frowned slightly. ”But it is the truth… Does it bother you?”

”Yes!” the man almost yelled. Then Ford huffed and rubbed his temples. ”Look, it’s not that I don’t accept the same sex couples”, he started as he saw Mabel’s hurt look on her face. ””But even you got to admit that it is ridiculous… Bill and your brother…”

There was a silence between them a while, until Pacifica was the one who let out an amused laugh. Every one of them turned to look at the girl, while the blond looked at Ford. ”It’s funny isn’t it?” she said, smiling while Ford shoot her a confused look. ”How easily the worry takes over human mind”, the girl continued.

Stan smiled down at his niece’s girlfriend and then patted his brother’s shoulder. ”Don’t worry, brother”, he told and gave a goofy grin. ”They are fine and Bill, he would never do anything to hurt the kid.”

Ford searched for a lie in his brother’s eyes and the sighed. ”You have awfully lot trust in demon, Stanley.”

Stan chuckled. ”I have to trust him… For Dipper”, he mumbled and fell silent for a moment. Then a dark look took over his features and he frowned. ”Though, I might pour some holy water on him and put some salt in his morning coffee, because of that mark he carved on the kid’s chest.”

The time seemed to stop again, until Ford snarled out: ”What?”

* * *

 

Dipper stopped his running and leaned against the tree, trying to catch his breath. He looked around the woods in panic and clenched his hand on his chest. ”Bill!” the boy yelled, only getting his own echo as the response.

Dipper put his both hands on his hair and pulled, hoping this was only bad dream. The pain and ache inside his chest was getting worse again, but he didn't have time to think about that. He needed to find Bill and fast. He hope that Ford hadn’t done anything to him… Or banished him.

 _Shit_ , he though. _What would happen to me if Bill is banished…_

Dipper took a deep breath, trying to forget the bad thoughts and started to run again, looking around and ignoring all the sounds which he would usually find scary. He was in hurry. ”Bill!” he yelled again, not getting any answer and it didn't matter how many times the boy yelled his demon’s name… There was no answer.

So it was only natural that, Dipper started to feel desperate. Never have Dipper thought that this came would come, that he would panic over Bill Cipher, the demon who had harassed them all summer. But this was the truth. And it was terrible.

Then he felt it. A light tug inside his chest and it made Dipper stop immediately, almost tripping over the branch. Dipper stared forward and frowned, feeling the small tug again. The boy turned around, looking behind himself only finding dark and deep forest.

A small tug.

Then stronger, more demanding one.

”What the-” Dipper the turned his gaze downwards on his own chest and realized. ”The bond”, he breathed out in small relief. If the bond mark was reacting, Bill wouldn’t be gone se he smiled a little. Dipper then closed his eyes. He remembered Bill’s lesson about the bonds and tried to recall his words.

At the first, the boy had to empty his mind and calm his breath. Then focus on the person who he wanted to find, who he was bonded to. The image of Bill flew into Dipper’s mind and soon the warm feeling spread across his chest and Dipper snapped his eyes open.

The boy turned to look on his right side and started to run, feeling how the mark on his chest lead him to the right way. He would find him soon… He would find Bill and then they would go home. He was so close, but the boy knew it was still too early to get calm.

Dipper halted his steps when he arrived to clearing. There was a cliff and pathetic looking small trees across the field, with small rocks. It looked really beautiful and unusual. But the boy didn't have anytime to look around the beautiful scenery. Dipper needed to find Bill.

Dipper closed his eyes again and focused on the mark and allowed it to lead him to Bill. It didn’t take long until Dipper opened his eyes again and turned to look towards the cliff and noticed the very suspicious looking rock, which was definitely covering the cave entrance to undergrounds. What on Earth was Bill doing undergrounds?

The brunet walked to the rock and patted it a little. Then he shrugged and narrowed his eyes, slamming his hand down against the solid rock causing it to explode into pieces. The brunet watched smugly as he found the cave entrance as he had guessed, but he didn't have any time to admire how powerful spell was which he had just casted. And the fact that the demon hadn’t taught him that. Maybe it was the bond’s fault and Dipper got some of Bill’s powers…

Dipper then made a small fireball levitate just above his palm and started to walk inside the cave and began his journey down the stairs and deeper to the underground. The boy swallowed and looked around. ”Bill? You here?!”

His voice echoed again, but the boy didn't give up. ”If you hear me, answer!” he yelled again. For a moment the brunet doubted that the demon really was here. Dipper tried to brush the uncomfortable feeling away, only shivering and continuing forward.

It felt like he had been walking forever and there was absolutely nothing else but the shadow his own flame made to the walls. Dipper started to regret that he listened the stupid mark on his chest… Maybe it wasn’t even bond, what if the mark was only a stupid scar which was only accidentally like a triangle.

Just when Dipper had let out a sigh to his own stupidity, he saw the light just at the end of the corridor he was walking. Dipper stopped for a moment, before started to walk faster towards the light and soon he was actually running.

Behind the light, there was a huge room, way bigger than the one at Shack’s basement. But the room was also full of weird machines and huge test tubes, filled with nasty creatures. The whole place was eerily quiet and really terrifying.

The boy swallowed his fear. Dipper rose his hand and the flame forward just to see more clearly there. He took a step forward and as in the movies, the tens of torches were lighten up with fire and lit the whole room. The brunet swallowed audible and shut his own flame, saving his energy.

He scanned across the room and narrowed his eyes and searching. It didn't take long as Dipper found the one he has searched for and the boy ran towards the slumped body against the weird machine.

”Bill!” the boy gasped and kneeled down and tilted his head to see Bill’s face. Dipper placed his both hands both sides of Bill’s head and slapped him lightly on his cheek. The demon didn’t wake though and Dipper felt his heart beat faster. Slowly, the boy leaned down to listen if Bill’s heart was beating. He sighed in relief. At least the demon wasn’t dead, just unconscious.

Dipper tried slapping one more time this time harder and got a low groan as an answer. Dipper watched at the single, visible eye fluttered open and soon saw the familiar, golden eye staring back at him. ”D-Dipper…? What-”

The brunet let out a sob and wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck, crying silently from exhaustion and relief. ”Thank God, you are okay… Don’t ever do that again… shit”, Dipper mumbled against Bill’s neck. ”Promise me.”

The blond frowned, still being slightly groggy and his surroundings blurry, but soon smiled and returned the hug. ”Yes, yes… I promise, Pine Tree.”

”Well isn’t this just lovely?”

Dipper’s head snapped up and he turned towards the voice. He heard Bill growl and felt the demon shift.

In front of the boy and the demon was a man, who looked suspiciously like, someone they knew really well. Dipper frowned and slowly stood up. ”Ford… Why are you doing this?” he asked slowly and narrowed his eyes at his relative. ”If this is about past, you should forget it… Bill has changed.”

Ford laughed shortly, which soon turned into maniac laughter and it felt so foreign for Dipper that he couldn’t help but take steps backwards. The man stopped the laughter as soon as he had started it and just stared at the pair, starting to walk small steps forward and spread his arms. Dipper immediately turned into protective position in front of Bill and casted blue fireball both of his hands.

Ford stopped and looked at the boy with amused expression.

Dipper felt Bill touch his shirt and turned to look at him, still not taking his attention away from the man before them.

”Dipper”, the demon mumbled. ”T-that is not”, Bill coughed and groaned. ”That guys is not Stanford.”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he turned back to Ford… or was it him…

”What do you mean he is not Ford?” the boy started, watching at the man up and down. He really looked like Ford, so how could Bill tell him that he was not the real Ford. ”That is absurd… It’s Ford, Bill. Can’t you see? The clothes and all”, Dipper continued quietly.

”Yes, exactly”, Ford smiled and started to walk again. The man put his hands inside his pockets. ”That is really absurd, Bill Cipher… Why would lie to your precious human like that? Do you even trust him or more likely… Why does he trust you, when you make up the stupidest lies?”

Bill’s eye flashed red and he actually growled. The demon stood up from his spot and almost collapsed back to ground, but managed to keep his balance. ”Do not listen him, Dipper”, Bill muttered and placed his own hand on the boy’s shoulder. ”It’s trying to fool us.”

”B-but he looks so real…” Dipper muttered, not listening the demon. Shakily he turned his gaze way from the man before them to Bill. ”If-if he is not the real one… where is the real Ford? What is going on in here, Bill?”

Bill looked at the confused boy, whose gaze went to Ford and then back to Bill and then again and again, repeating the same movement. Bill snarled and turned back to look at the man. ”That guy is the same one who you have met earlier this summer”, the demon told. ”Dipper look closer… Would Ford actually look that maniac and just utterly insane?”

Unconsciously Dipper shook his head.

”That’s right”, Bill said and smiled cruelly, while turning back to the ”impostor” Ford. ”So there only one solution what the hell you are… Seriously your tricks are so boring and old, you-”

With sudden force, Bill’s sentence cut off and Dipper watched as the demon flew other side of the room and straight to the wall. Dipper opened his mouth and tried to let out a sound, but none came out of his mouth. He just stared at Bill, who spat some blood on ground and then tried to get up, only falling now again from his weakened state.

The fake Ford, or real Ford, Dipper didn’t know anymore, smirked towards the blond demon and then turned his cruel eyes to the boy, who flinched visibly. Dipper took unconsciously a step backwards, only tripping on something and falling down on his butt.

The man in front of him only smiled and shook his head. His amused smile soon turned into pitiful one and a fake hurt flash in his eyes. ”Why are you running away, Dipper?” he asked with soothing tone. ”Why are you afraid of your own great uncle?”

Dipper blinked and then tried to get at least something out of his mouth. But once again he was unable to speak, maybe in shock what had happened just few moments ago at Bill, the powerful dream demon who just moments ago flew right to the opposite wall by a mere man, like he was made of paper.

Or maybe this all was just confusion, not able to think straight and well enough, to use his brains. He had literally now two choices, either this Ford was indeed an impostor and he didn’t yet know why he was doing this or Bill was lying and all the moments they had been spent this summer were big fat lies.

Dipper broke out of his thoughts as a hand was offered in front of his eyes. The boy looked at the hand before turning to look at the fake or not fake Ford, with wide eyes. Wide with fear and confusion.

”Why don’t you trust me, Dipper”, the man said and it was not a question. Dipper didn’t make any motion to move or even attempt to do that. The man’s eyes softened and in the boy’s opinion that was one disturbing sight and it made him shiver. The man offered his hand further and now the brunet boy’s eyes landed back to it, clearly considering.

While this all was happening the other side of the room, on the other side, Bill made a successful attempt to get up from the floor and turned his head to look at Dipper, making sure that he was still okay and even there. What he did not expect was, that the boy was making an attempt to take the hand that impostor Ford, in his mind, was offering.

”Dipper!” he yelled, flinching the way how his own voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again; ”Dipper! Do not even dare to take his hand”

Dipper jerked his hand away and turned to look at Bill, with devastated look. The demon could clearly see how troubled the by looked, like he was weighting the opinions. Dipper clearly didn’t know what to do.

”B-Bill, I… I don’t-”

”Dipper!” an another yell was heard now, not from Bill but from behind the trio and inside the tunnel, where Dipper had came earlier. The boy turned to look at that way along with Bill and the man. There on the entrance were standing granule Stan, Mabel along with Pacifica and-

Dipper’s breath hitched and he suddenly felt really dizzy after seeing who the fourth one was. It was Stanford… The boy looked at the Ford in front of him and then Ford at the entrance, both looking very same, with glasses with a small crack on them, that worn out lab coat and the red pullover.

”It’s the Shapeshifter!” the Ford from the entrance yelled, eyeing angrily at the Ford in front of his grand nephew. His eyes then traveled to Bill, who was barely standing, taking a good hold on the wall. Ford scoffed and then turned his attention back to the boy.

Dipper, still his eyes wide managed to get up from the floor, legs shaking slightly as he backed away from the spot he was standing and making a good distance between everyone.

With slightly curious expression, Bill looked at the boy’s movements wondering what would be his next move. What he didn’t expect was that, Dipper casted two fire balls, in his both hands and pointed them towards Fords.

The Ford, who was standing at the entrance, stared at the boy in shock. He didn’t know that Dipper was able to cast spells, not to mention powerful ones. Then his eyes narrowed again as he remembered that Bill was probably behind all this. Of course…

The other Ford, who had been offering his hand, now straightened up and turned to look at the boy, making an innocent face as the boy jerked now his both hands point towards him. ”The man rose his arms and chuckled. ”Don’t be afraid, I am not going to hurt you”, that man said and all Bill could think on the other side of the room, that that was a huge lie.

”Dipper don’t listen to him!” Ford at the entrance yelled, taking a steps forward. This caused the boy turn his hands now towards him; ” _Don’t move_!”

Ford’s steps halted and he rose his hands up in surrender. ”Dipper, don’t believe him he is not me, okay?”

Now grunkle Stan made an attempt to talk, walking next to his brother. ”Kid, please… I swear that this guy is the real Ford. I know my brother, Dipper.”

The flames now faded away slowly and Dipper’s shoulders slumped. His form started to tremble.

”I… I don’t…”, he muttered shaking his head slightly. He turned his head to Bill and then to the Ford and another. ”But what if that guy is not an imposter, grunkle Stan?”, the boy asked and pointed at the man who had hurt Bill. ”What if Ford really hates Bill so much and this is his revenge… What if-”

”Dipper”, came out now Mabel’s voice. The girl walked forward and offered a kind smile as her brother watched at him now with fearful eyes. ”You trust me right?”

Dipper swallowed and managed to smile, nodding. ”O-of course I trust you”, he said.

”Then you won’t think that I am the imposter, right?”

”I-I would never not to trust you… I know you Mabel! We- we have been living together and we are basically glued together, so of course I recognize you and I know that you are not-”

”Then you have to trust grunkle Stan too”, Mabel interrupted. ”If you are saying that you can trust me, and trust me as I say that I am not an imposter or shapeshifter… As your twin, I am begging you to trust grunkle Stan also… He is also a twin, so he will recognize if he wasn’t the real Ford.”

Dipper moved his gaze to grunkle Stan and then at Ford, who both smiled. Then the boy looked at Bill, who had managed to walk next to him. With still doubtful look, Dipper tired to search from Bill’s eye what would be the right thing to do. But the demon only smiled and nodded, putting his hand against Dipper’s chest just where the bond was.

The boy understood the hidden meaning and smiled softly to Bill, before turning back to the man. Dipper’s soft features soon roughened and he glared at the other Ford, now very sure that this one was not the real one.

Dipper casted the fire spell back and took a stance towards the man.

The imposter Ford watched them all, before he sighed and clapped his hands. ”Bravo, I must say”, he told and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It took only a while before he opened them again, only now his pupils had turned red and white and his whole form was slowly changing.

Dipper let out a disgusted noise as he looked at the new transformed, very real shapeshifter. It was the same that he, Mabel, Soos and Wendy had bumped into at the secret basement.

Unconsciously, Dipper took a step back, only bumping into Bill, who put his hands on Dipper’s shoulders and squeezed. The boy looked up at the demon, but Bill didn’t look back. His eye was focused on the shapeshifter, slightly narrowed and his mouth curled into dangerous snarl.

Then out of nowhere, Bill let out an amused laugh, which didn't really reach his face features. ”You are as ugly as I remembered”, the demon said, then hummed and shook his head. ”Actually uglier, rough days at the other side?”

The shapeshifter wiggled his fingers and then turned to look at the demon. ”Are we not going to talk about who actually put me in there?”

Bill only smirked and blinked innocently. He shrugged. ”I thought I did a small favor for you.”

”A favor?” the shapeshifter said. Then as fast as lightning, the shapeshifter and moved right in front of the demon and Dipper, looking straight into Bill’s eye. ”You said, you said that that blood would last long enough to get the journal from the children, Cipher. You lied to me.”

While Dipper was scared enough to not let out any breath or even move, Bill seemed unfazed and just looked at the creature before them. ”It’s totally your own fault”, the demon said, his voice turning into growl. ”You were the one who broke our deal, our deal to not touch what is mine”, with that Bill pulled Dipper little closer, squeezing his shoulders more tightly and protectively.

The shapeshifter hissed. Its ugly eyes now turned to look at Dipper, who only dared to look past it to his twin, whose eyes were basically as wide as Dipper’s. They both seemed to remember all the terrifying events from that day.

The shapeshifter leaned down, looking straight into the kid’s eyes. Dipper swore that if the creature was able to smirk evilly like people would, it would do that right now. ”But I didn’t touch him”, the shapeshifter said. ”I only merely said small things that would happen if he plays with the fire.”

Bill yanked Dipper away from the shapeshifter and snarled. ”But then, after that, I warned you again… You fucking stabbed him, you almost got him killed”, the demon said, his eye turning red.

The shapeshifter moved backwards. ”Technically it was the gnomes”, the creature told and gave away an evil laugh. ”Besides”, it said again, looking now somewhat more evil than earlier. ”I got to say I loved to hear his cries of pain, realizing that it would crush you to see your human killed by mere gnomes almost the weakest creatures in the forest… It would have been such a great little revenge.”

Bill gritted his teeth and casted the blue flames, looking dangerously at the shapeshifter. The shapeshifter didn’t look alarmed at all, he just watched calmly at the demon who was all but fuming right now.

”I had planned that a while now, Cipher”, the shapeshifter told. ”But I wouldn’t have ever thought that you, Bill Cipher would actually make a move for a kid, who all but stole your heart”, the creature said, continuing amusedly as Bill squeezed his fists shut tight. ”Then I saw how you fell deeper and deeper in love with a human, the way you actually touched him, smiled with him, laughed with him… Not to mention the night when you caressed him tenderly, like he was made of glass… I must say, Cipher… That was quite a show you put on and I am and actually the whole mindscape world is disappointed how you-”

The sentence never finished as the shapeshifter flew right across the room to the wall, where Bill had been thrown earlier. Bill, Stan, Ford and the girls watched with wide eyes at the shapeshifter who gasped in pain and then the source of the attack.

Dipper moved slowly closer the creature, with dark features and an dangerous glint in his eyes as he snarled disgusted to the thing. ”What is it so disappointing to love someone?” the boy asked slowly, stopping right in front of the shapeshifter. ”Is it disgusting? For the weak ones?”

As the shapeshifter turned its head to look at the boy, Dipper stomped right on it so its head slammed right into the hard floor again. ”The one who should be the disappointment to the folks of the mindscape world or whatever, should be you.”

All this while, Bill gaped in awe. He would have never thought that Pine Tree, the innocent, small kid, for him at least, who sneezed like a kitten would look so attractive and same time so adorable. He was dangerous… Bill had knew that, but now he was sure of it. The demon let out a shocked laugh, a pride growing inside him as-

The boy kicked the creature and huffed. ”And who the hell watches as two lovers are having their alone time at night”, the kid said, hissing and with a visible redness on his face.

The blond demon chuckled and winced slightly from the pain, holding his abdomen. No matter how dangerous the boy would look when he was pissed off, he was still Dipper.

Dipper looked once more at the shapeshifter, noticing that it wasn’t moving anymore. Sighing, the boy turned to look at his family and his demon boyfriend.

Stan sighed and scratched back of his neck. ”It was surprisingly weak”, the man grumbled and looked at Bill, who was now walking towards them, not taking his eyes off the boy who still stood there, beside the shapeshifter and looking slightly exhausted.

Ford looked at Bill and noticed the fond smile on the blond demon’s lips as he looked at the boy. All he could think was, that he could now understand what his brother meant by the fondness the demon had towards Dipper. Thought, Ford still wasn’t sure how he could ever trust Bill… Maybe ever.

Ford narrowed his eyes and then moved his hand towards the gun he was carrying on his belt. His movement stopped as all of them heard Dipper gasp in shock. He turned to look at the boy and noticed the horrified look the boy had as he watched the slimy and disgusting hand around his ankle.

The shapeshifter rose his head, clearly trying to transform into someone again. But it was still too early to say who it was.

”You think your weak magic could actually kill me or even hurt me, boy”, the creature hissed and yanked from the leg and shoved the boy out of his way. Dipper slammed into one of the machines and couldn't help but think what was the thing of throwing people into walls or machines today.

”Dipper!”

”Kid!”

From his swimming vision, Dipper still could see how the shapeshifter was walking or actually crawling towards him with quick pace. Dipper gasped and was just quick enough to move out of the way, as the creature decided to put one of its hands into fist and punch him.

”Shit”, the boy mumbled and quickly stood up, casting quick magic spell and directed it towards the shapeshifter. It was quickly enough to block it, with an average size of stone. As the stone smashed it into pieces it created a dust cloud, so it was hard to see what would happen next.

”Oh my God, no, where is it? Bill!” Dipper yelled with a small panic, totally out of ideas and not really expecting this. The boy twirled around and then again, looking for the creature. ”Bill? What do I do? Shit!”

Bill hissed and made a movement towards the his human, but his knees buckled and he fell, but Stan was quickly enough to catch him. The demon gave a grateful smile to the man and then turned more serious as he turned to look at the boy who was still panicking and trying to search the shapeshifter.

Bill’s eye widened. ”Dipper, above! Shit, _move_!”

”W-what?!” Dipper yelled and turned to look up, his eyes widening as he wasn’t quickly enough dodge the next attach. The boy only put his arms to protect his face and winced in pain as the shapeshifter’s claws dug into his skin.

Dipper’s legs gave out from the force coming above him and he fell on the ground, but was quick enough to roll on his side so the shapeshifter wouldn’t hurt him with its attack. The creature groaned as it fell into the small pit its attack had created and Bill was happy that it didn’t hit the human. Dipper would have been gone after that one.

Dipper closed his eyes, only opening them again as he felt something take a tight hold on his wrist and pulling. With a swift motion, Dipper was pulled into the very same pit with the shapeshifter.

Bill’s eye widened in horror and Mabel almost let out a scream, but was able to muffle it. The girl made motion to run and help her brother, but Pacifica stopped her, gripping her tightly around the girl’s waist. ”D-don’t, Mabel!”

”B-but, Dipper.. he-” the girl was too shocked to get any sentence out of her mouth.

After a small cracking sound, the sounds of yelling and then magic colliding something fleshy and inhuman screeching, there was a silence. Neither of them was able to let out any sound or even breath or move.

Bill stood up straight from his spot, gently taking Stan’s hand away from his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the spot where Dipper had disappeared. The demon swallowed and opened his mouth, taking a deep breath instead of talking. He closed his eye, took a small step forward and opened his eye again. ”Dip-”

A hand reached from the pit and took a tight grip from the edge. It was human’s hand. It didn't take long as the human heaved himself up from the pit, groaning in pain and rubbing back of his neck. ”Oh Lord”, the boy mumbled and kneeled on the ground.

Bill heard the others take a deep breath and let it out as a relieved ones. The demon allowed himself smile a little and moved closer Dipper. The boy looked up to the demon as the blond stopped in front of him and offered a hand.

”I did it, Bill”, Dipper said and smiled brightly, taking a hold on the demon’s hand. ”I actually did it!”

On the background, Ford’s relieved smile disappeared and Mabel frowned at Dipper. The demon watched as the boy took a hold on his hand, still chanting how amazing it was to take out of the horrible, horrible monster. Bill only smiled, before narrowing his eye.

It was a quick motion and it almost went unnoticed by the others. Bill drew his arm back and next thing they saw, the demons hand had gone right through the boy’s abdomen. Dipper watched before him with wide eyes, before splurging out a great amount of blood.

Stan’s eyes widened and Pacifica let out a shriek of terror.

Dipper turned to look at the demon, gripping tightly his forearms and trembling. ”B—-Bi——Bill—ll?” he said with a weak voice, coughing more blood.

”Nice try”, Bill whispered and pulled his hand away with quick motion. The boy fell on his knees and then right on the ground.

Stan took a step forward, looking absolutely furious. ”Dip-!”

His yell was cut off as the boy’s body transformed into its original form.

Bill looked at his bloody hand, wrinkling his nose in disgust and sighed. This is why the shapeshifter had needed Dipper’s blood, to trick them. Then he walked on the edge of the pit and smiled down. The real Dipper was there, shaking his head, clearly feeling dizzy and groaning. ”You okay, Pine Tree? Need a hand?”

The boy opened his eyes and groaned again. ”Oh God, everything hurts forever”, he whimpered but took a hold of the demon’s offered hand. Bill heaved yanked the boy up from the pit and held him tightly against his chest. ”I was so terrified, Pine Tree… Never again”, Bill confessed and breathed in the boy’s familiar scent.

Dipper narrowed his eyes and playfully pinched the demon’s side. ”Speaking of that, you were the one who caused this”, the boy said and only then returned his boyfriend’s hug, burying his face into Bill’s chest. ”You were the one who disappeared and got hurt and almost caused me to get a heart attack.”

Bill blinked and chuckled. ”Yeah… Sorry”, he told quietly and kissed the boy’s temple. Dipper relaxed and tilted his head upwards, smiling to Bill. ”I am glad that this is finally over.”

A click.

”Not so fast.”

Dipper and Bill both turned to look beside then and saw Ford pointing his gun towards the demon. He had dangerous look in his eyes and Dipper couldn’t help but narrow his eyes annoyed. Stan took a step towards his brother, raising his hands in calm motion: ”Ford, just-”

Not listening his twin, Ford only looked at the pair before him. ”Dipper, get away from him”, the man growled, looking now murderously at Bill, who didn’t make any attempt to move from his position on the floor.

Dipper hissed and pulled himself free from Bill’s arms. he stood up in front of the demon and shook his head. Ford’s eyes widened before he narrowed them again. ”Now, boy.”

”No”, Dipper said sternly, challenging his own great uncle into staring contest and looking positively determined to not back off from this. Bill then decided to stand up too, his eyes never leaving Ford and the gun he was pointing at him.

” _You_ ”, Ford snarled. ”Don’t you dare to move.”

Bill rose his arms with somewhat bored look on his face. Dipper couldn’t help but think how ridiculous this was and rolled his eyes. ”Put your gun down.”

”Dipper”, the man started slowly. ”You do not understand, what he had done-”

”No, you are right, I don’t”, the boy said agreeing. ”But you still don’t have any rights to do that. To point that gun to him.”

”What?” Ford said and lowered his gun a little, looking at the boy in disbelief.

Dipper took a deep breath and tilted his head proudly. ”Because I love him.”

At that, Bill couldn’t help but smirk. The demon put his arm around the boy’s shoulder and plant a small, thankful and loving kiss on the boy’s temple. Not caring what ever the situation was or where they were, Bill was always happy to hear the boy’s confession of loving him. It gave him a warm feeling.

Seeing the motion the demon made, Ford rose his gun again.

”Brother!” Stan yelled, sounding pissed off. In his opinion this all was just ridiculous and annoying. He just wanted to go back home or at lead punch some sense into Ford.

Dipper moved now fully in front of the demon,s yielding Bill’s body completely and with dangerous glint in his eyes, looking at his great uncle. ”You wouldn’t.”

”Dipper, get out of my way”, Ford said slowly, almost pleading but not really. He was decided to put the end of this today.

But as determined as Ford was, Dipper was twice as determined and only shook his head. ”No.”

”Dipper, now.”

”No.”

”Dipper!” Ford yelled angrily, gritting his teeth.

”No!” Dipper answered with as loud yell, both of their voices echoing in the room. ”And if you are going to shoot him, I swear to God, that you have to shoot that bullet right through me to get him killed”, the boy hissed, planting himself firmly in front of the demon.

”Dipper, you don’t understand that this guy”, Ford motioned to Bill. ”He was the one who betrayed me, almost got me and the whole Gravity Falls killed! He was the one who-”

”Yes, I get it!” Dipper interrupted. ”I get it that he might have betrayed you… Causing a lot of trouble to this town’s people and to us”, the boy said and sighed. His shoulders slumped and he scratched the back of his neck. ”He is stupid and absolutely insensitive sometimes. A real jerk and an asshole and a real, big, fucking idiot.”

Bill felt his eye twitch and his hold on Dipper’s shoulder tightened. He forced out an annoyed; ”Pine Tree-”

”But he is my idiot”, the boy added finally. Bill noticed the small blush making its way on the boy’s cheeks. ”And my idiot is also loving and caring and disturbingly good looking and…” Dipper stopped there, shaking his thought away, sensing Bill’s teasing gaze on back of his neck. ”I don’t care what he had done… I trust him, more than anything… I know that this might sound stupid to you, but… I don’t expect you to understand me.”

Ford looked at Dipper, with frown and then at Bill, who was definitely not caring that the gun was still pointed at him. Instead of that the demon was looking at the boy, lovingly stroking the boy’s neck with his hand as Dipper himself looked at him with as much love.

A cruel laugh and spluttering broke their little moment. The whole party’s heads turned to look behind Bill and Dipper, only seeing the shapeshifter, still alive and peachy as ever standing beside a small machine, which had dozens of weird buttons and levers.

Stan groaned and rubbed his temples. ”Why won’t you die already?” he muttered, narrowing his eyes feeling really annoyed and irritated now. ”You were like stabbed through your abdomen and you got hit by multiple spells”, the man continued turning to look at mabel. ”Seriously what is with that thing?”

The shapeshifter spat blood on the floor. His form was shifting between its own, Dipper and then Ford and back to its own. ”I freaking hate the feeling of relief and happiness”, it spat with Dipper’s face, before his lips curled into cruel smile and it took a hold of the fabric hanging above him.

With a graceful motion, the shapeshifter yanked from the fabric and the sheet fell on the ground.

”Oh God, the portal”, Dipper gasped, turning to look at Ford with a clear panic in his eyes. ”It was supposed to be destroyed, you told us you would get rid of it!”

Ford looked at Dipper with as much panic, only showing it more less. ”I-I did get rid of it! I mean, I shut it down, but-”

”You promised to destroy that machine, Stanford!” Stan yelled, now standing right next to his brother. He groaned and looked at the huge, circular portal right before them. This was like deja vu.

Ford turned to look at his twin with offended look. ”That was literally my life work, Stanley”, he hissed and crossed his arms, after putting his gun back to his belt. ”I wouldn’t get rid of it!”

”So you lied!” Mabel yelled, standing close as well, not taking her eyes off from the portal. She had the awful feeling that this would not end well. ”What if that thing opens it?! There would be the same event than that day!”

”And you said, that the next time the portal would be open it would-”

”-Tear the universe apart… Make two worlds into one”, Bill finished Dipper’s sentence, frowning and swearing in his head. He did not sign up for this. Bill would have never thought that this guy would actually do this.

Ford sighed and looked at Bill, irritated. ”Yes, I did say that”, he told and put his hands now on his hips, looking at the portal. ”But I did shut it down, so it’s not working anymore.”

The shapeshifter now laughed with Ford’s face and tilted its head. ”You sure about that, old man?” the creature stated, grinning. Ford looked at him with proud look and with so much trust in himself, that he was right about this. There was no way that portal was working.

The creature made a motion to grip one of the largest levers, with a mad grin on its Ford like lips and pulled. The real Ford narrowed his eyes, before widened them and gritted his teeth. ”You… didn’t…”

”Oh but I did”, the shapeshifter said, turning back to its original form. Then it turned its cruel eyes to look at Bill and sneered. ”Now you and other demon’s finally get what you have always wanted… Merge the Mindscape into the Real World and make it into the Nightmare Realm!”

With that, the creature pulled the lever and the whole room lightened up from the blue light and the electricity that went around the circular portal, before opening the portal fully. It was very familiar sight, which had caused many bad dreams for Dipper and Mabel. They didn't want to experience this kind of thing again. They both knew really well, what would happen next.

The creature laughed madly, before diving into the portal. Soon it felt like there was no gravity under their feet and Dipper looked down, seeing that he was indeed hovering above the ground. ”Oh God, not again…” he mumbled horrified, turning to look at mabel, who had tight grip on Pacifica as they took a hold on one of the rails.

Stan grabbed Ford, moved as quickly as it was possible, to lean against the wall and searched something to hold onto. Dipper noticed his grunkle’s look, which was saying that he was not going to lose his brother into that portal thing again. Same time, the boy felt as Bill wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close and frantically searching a rope, a rail or at least something!

”B-Bill?” Dipper said as he heard a loud wind like hymn, coming from the portal. The next thing what happened, the force of pulling got worse and now it was really good time to find something to hold onto.

Bill reached to take a tight grip from the rope, which was swaying in the force wind and heaved him and Dipper closer the ground. It wasn’t easy since the portal’s power was actually pulling them towards it with so much force that it was basically unbearable.

”Oh, God, Bill, what do we do?” Dipper said with unusual high pitched tone, looking at his demon and holding the blonde’s arms like it was his life line right there. Bill looked at him and then he looked at the portal, then at Stanford, at Stanley, the girl and finally back at the portal and Dipper. He hissed and cursed.

This was all he had been scared of. This was his dream… His nightmare… It was happening.

”Shit”, the demon said and pulled the boy closer the rope. ”Dipper, do you trust me?” he asked, turning the boy around, gazing right into the boy’s fearful eyes. The brunet’s eyes widened if it was possible, more and he opened his mouth, only letting out a small sob. ”Bill, what… No, you couldn’t possibly—”

”No, no, no”, the demons said in panic, not allowing the boy let out a single tear. He smiled reassuringly. ”Shit, no, Dipper… I just, I have to shut this down… I might have an idea”, he told, looking at the lever from the corner of his eye and the rope he was holding. It was fairly long, luckily and reached just the machine where the lever was.

Dipper followed his boyfriend’s gaze and then gasped in horror. ”Bill, no, please don’t”, he said in panic. ”I-I love you so much, don’t do this, please”, he pleaded, thinking how pathetic it must sound. The boy tightened his hold on the demon’s arms deciding that he wouldn’t let go no matter what the demon was planning. Dipper was positive that if Bill wanted to Dipper let go, he would have to cut the boy’s arms before succeeding in that.

”Shh”, the demon said again, with calm tone and squeezed the boy so he would actually calm down. ”Hey, I am not going to do anything bad okay”, Bill said, knowing that whispering all these things would just drown his voice into the loud wind and electricity’s zapping noise. ”Dipper, calm down… You trust me right?”

Dipper swallowed and looked at the portal. Then he turned to look back at Bill and let go of the demon’s arms, only throwing them around the taller male’s neck and nodded. ”Ye-yeah”, he told, nodding firmly. Bill smiled and leaned in to close the gap between them, giving the boy a passionate kiss, before pulling back and hummed. ”Good”, he told, smiling widely.

Dipper blinked, trying to ignore the fact that the demon’s smile might have been a little bit sadder than it usually would have been. Next thing what the boy knew was, that the demon was tying the rope around the boy’s waist, tightening it almost so much that Dipper couldn’t even breath. Then he watched in shock as the demon guided the boy’s hand to take a grip on the rope.

”Bi-”

”Whatever happens, do not let go of the rope… Even it is around your waist, do not let go of the rope”, Bill said, with firm tone and then placed his hands on the boy’s cheeks. ”Hold on tight okay?”

”Bill… what… but—” _What is he talking about? Bill, what are you trying to do… Bill what—_

”You trust me right?”

”Y-yeah, I do…But—”

Bill glanced over the boy’s shoulder at the portal, took a hold of the rope with his free hand and smiled lightly. ”Good”, he said. Dipper blinked, opened his mouth to say something but he couldn’t. Bill had let go of him and the boy felt himself flying towards the portal.

Stanford looked at the scene in horror, then turning his furious gaze at the demon who was now crawling towards the machine, using the rope.

”Cipher!”

”Bill!” Dipper screamed in terror, seeing one last sight of the demon as the blond crawled in front of the lever. Then he sunk into the portal.

* * *

 

”Dipper!” Mabel cried, watching as her brother went through the portal and sunk into the deep blue light. Then she turned her gaze on Bill, turning furious. She let go of the rail and Pacifica, flying with fast pace towards the machine and then took a grip of the rope, where Bill was hanging.

”What the hell, Bill?!”

Bill flinched at the furious tone the girl had. He had expected this kind of reaction from the girl. Then another tug from the rope and the demon turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Stanford and Stanley hanging also there, looking at him with so much hatred.

”Cipher, what the fuck are you doing?” Stan hissed and Ford looked like he was about to hit the demon right now. Kill him even.

Okay yes, Bill ha totally expected these kind of reactions but this was just too much, so he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. ”Calm down, I said I have a plan”, he hissed. He really wanted to start his plan right now, because he didn't have any idea how long Dipper would manage.

Bill heaved himself towards the lever, ignoring the furious yells of the Pines family and just focusing on saving his human. To get the portal closed. As the demon finally made to the lever, he turned to look at the humans with firm look. ”Everyone”, he started, yelling louder to shut them up. ”When I count on three you pull the rope as hard as you possibly can.”

Mabel opened her mouth, but Ford was faster. ”And why, why on Earth we would even trust you, Cipher?” the man hissed, motioning towards the portal. ”You just may have possibly caused Dipper’s death and now you are actually expecting us to trust you?!”

”Stanford, we don’t have time to-”

”No! You don't just get it, Cipher, do you?” the man snarled more. ”You are the problem here! I don’t have any idea what you are plotting at, but I swear to God I will-”

”Okay! You don’t have to trust me!” the demon snapped back, his whole from glowing red from anger. ”I know I am an asshole, just like Dipper said himself! I do not expect to gain your trust, okay? But if you want to save your grand nephew I am expecting you to listen me and put your arrogance in your ass for a moment!”

Bill scoffed and also motioned at the portal. ”That is your grand nephew in there and he must be pulled out, right this moment, okay?”

Ford thought for a moment before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw his brother nodding at him, with furrowed brows. The author then sighed, feeling like he would regret his decision, but turned back to Bill and nodded. ”Fine… Tell us what to do.”

Bill smiled thankfully and then looked at the portal. ”I will count on three and pull the lever, while you guys pull from the rope as hard as you could.”

”What if Dipper aren’t on the end of the rope?” Mabel panicked and looked at Bill. The demon shook his head. ”He wouldn’t have let go”, he told, holding on the lever stick.

Stan frowned. ”What makes you think that?”

”Because he trust me”, Bill said, looking at him. ”And I trust him.”

Stan sighed and them moved a little, not letting go of the rope. He really didn't want to be sucked into that portal again. This all was crazy enough for him anyway.

”Okay”, Bill breathed, frowning and started counting. ”One”, he said, tightening his grip on the lever.

”Two”, Bill looked at the Pines family as all of their faces turned focused and they were squeezing the rope so their knuckles turned white.

Bill took a deep breath. ”Three!”

The Pines family yelled and yanked from the rope as the demon pushed the lever back up, attempting to shut the portal down for good. It was hard, the lever was heavy not speaking how hard it was to pull from the rope as the portal’s force tried to keep tight grip on the victim it had gotten.

”Pull, pull, pull!” Stan chanted and yanked hard again. Immediately something flew out of the portal and Bill got the lever up.

The gate to the another dimension had shut down. The gravity came back too and they all dropped on the ground with loud thud echoing from the walls.

Bill groaned, rubbing back of his head. He squeezed his eye shut, feeling the headache coming and sighed. This was definitely the most tiring day he had had for a while. The blond then snapped out of his thoughts and quickly scrambled on his feet and ran towards Dipper’s slumped body.

Bill fell on his knees on the ground, turning the boy’s lithe body around and rose his upper body from the ground. Gently and carefully, Bill rubbed his thumb over the boy’s cheekbone and breathed in relief. He was breathing and Dipper was okay. The demon pulled the boy into the tight hug, cradling his head and kissing his hair.

Mabel moved slowly in front of the couple and let out a relieved sob, smiling to Bill. She looked over Bill’s shoulder at two men and Pacifica, who were also smiling.

It was finally over.

* * *

 

Dipper gasped as he woke up, still not opening his eyes. He immediately smelled the familiar scent of Bill and sighed in relief. Bill watched as the boy’s eyelids fluttered and finally opened, revealing tired eyes watching up to Bill and then Mabel and Pacifica and then Stan and Ford, who had also walked to sit down nearby the boy and just waited him to wake up.

”Is it over?” the boy asked, his voice weak and winced how hoarse it sounded. Bill grinned tiredly and nodded. ”Yeah, it’s over”, he mumbled, his hand traveling along the brunet’s cheek, other hand holding the boy’s left hand. ”Are you okay?”

Dipper frowned and closed his eyes. He nodded, smiling and breathed: ”Yeah, yeah I am… Help me up, Bill.”

”Okay”, the demon smiled back and stood up, pulling the boy with him. Dipper’s legs wobbled a little and he fell against the blonde’s chest. Bill held him but Dipper pulled himself away. ”I’m okay, don’t worry. Just tired.”

Bill let go and took a small step back, allowing the boy stand on his own. Dipper blinked his eyes open, smiling. Then what was unexpected, the boy drew his arm back and punched the demon right into his face.

Stan, Ford, Mabel and Pacifica all blinked in shock as the boy heaved a deep breath and watching the blond demon with angry expression.

”You fucking asshole”, the boy hissed and walked to tower above the demon. ”You actually let me go! You shitty flying nacho, I can’t believe this!”

”Dipper, wait-”

”Do you have any idea, how many times I have dreamed and feared that sometimes you want to get rid of me and all of this is just part of smoking of act?!” the boy was basically sobbing right now, maybe from frustration, from fear and tiredness. Bill blinked up to the boy and slowly got up, sudden feeling of guilt welling inside his chest.

Bill pulled the boy into hug once again. ”I’m sorry, don’t cry”, the demon said awkwardly. That only got Dipper cry harder and he actually grabbed fistful of the demon’s clothing, holding him so close like he was afraid other of them would suddenly disappear.

* * *

 

Three days later, there was farewell party for Mabel and Dipper. It was their eighteen birthday party. Tomorrow would be the day when they had to leave Gravity Falls.

Dipper didn’t wait for tomorrow. Sure, part of him wanted to go home already because he missed his parents but, as horrible as it sounded, he would like to stay in here. It felt like his whole life was now here. Bill was here.

This was the day the boy had feared. He didn’t know how he would manage to spent all his free time without the demon if only a day being separated from the blond was already such a pain and horrible idea. So now, he decided to spent all this evening and night just being as close at Bill as it was humanly possible.

”So”, Ford started, taking a slow sip from his drink, looking at Dipper and Bill with narrowed eyes. In his opinion, the demon was standing too close his grand nephew for his liking. ”All this time, you were dating.”

”Uh… Y-yeah.”

What Ford said was not a question. It was statement and Dipper felt sweat drop from his temple, while Bill just looked at his old friend with amused expression. The demon could see how much it annoyed the man that he was actually holding his grand nephew from his waist.

Dipper was one hundred precent sure that Bill was doing this on purpose and couldn’t help but sigh.

Ford narrowed his eyes. ”Even that day when I saw Bill walking gracefully around the forest and the town?”

”Y-yeah”, Dipper answered nervously.

”And even when you told you had something to take care of in your room?”

The brunet blushed slightly and just nodded quickly. Then he saw as Ford’s eyes narrowed once again and he leaned closer, watching now at Bill who still had that shit eating grin on his face.

”At night?”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he honestly didn’t know what to say to that, so he just made a good impression of fish. He wanted to dig a hole and jump in there and not come back on the surface ever again.

Stanford took a deep breath. The man put his glass slowly on the table. It was like a slowed movie. Then he watched at Bill again: ”I should seriously kill you… He is just a kid! How dare you do those things to him?!”

Bill scoffed and waved his hand. ”Oh shut it”, the demon said, leaning to nuzzle Dipper’s hair. ”It’s not like Pine Tree doesn’t like those things, in fact-”

”Shut you mouth!” Dipper and Ford yelled at the same time and bill earned a loud smack back of his head from Dipper. Bill chuckled and rubbed the spot, cradling the boy closer please that the boy didn’t protest but actually hugged him back.

Dipper examined his surrounding a while, before noticing Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy and her friends little further. His face lit up and he turned to look at Ford. ”Sorry, Ford, I and Bill have to go there now”, he said, not actually sounding apologetic at all. Bill grinned and watched at Ford with smug face before walking after his human.

”Dip Dop!” Lee yelled in excitement and threw his arm around the boy’s shoulders. The tall boy rose his glass and everyone followed his gesture. Dipper blinked and looked at Bill, who walked next to Nate, rising his glass also looking amused.

Lee cleared his throat. ”Now that our boy is here too, we can finally raise our glass for Dipper and Mabel Pines, the most coolest dudes in Gravity Falls”, he stopped. ”Of course, if you don’t count me and Nate.” Dipper laughed at his friend’s slightly drunken state and looked an Mabel, who just happily smiled at him and hugged Pacifica closer. The boy smiled at them and then took a glass from Wendy, who offered it to him.

”It has been amazing summer”, Lee said again and blinked, like he was actually crying. ”But now it is over and we all have to get back our boring, school life and focus to graduate. But back to our dudes”, the tall boy said and cleared his throat again. ”Pacifica Northwest, now that our sweet sweet little Mabel had come to her age, you have to take care of her”, Lee said seriously.

Pacifica rose his eyebrows and just nodded. ”Good, because you know what would happen if you don’t do that? We would tie you on railway and wait as the train drives over you, while eating popcorn.”

Dipper had to laugh at Pacifica’s horrified face and Mabel shook her head.

”And Bill!”

Bill actually flinched hearing his own name being called by the tall boy. Lee let go of Dipper and walked towards the demon, now wrapping his arm around his shoulder and grinned. ”Bill here, is actually the coolest dude, I might know”, the boy said, hiccuping. Bill blinked.

”Just look at him”, Lee exclaimed. ”He is wearing such a dapper suit, his hair is inhumanly always perfect and he is actually wearing a eyepatch and totally ailing that look!”

Dipper bit his lower lip, but couldn’t stop his snort.

”Bill here has been good with our small Dipping Dot”, Lee said and looked at Nate, who nodded in agreement. ”You know how we know this? That day at the carnival, when you pushed him roughly but still so gently on that wall and just-”

”Okay, that is enough”, Wendy stopped her friend laughing. She smiled and rose her glass again, looking at Dipper an Mabel. ”To Dipper and Mabel Pines. Happy Birthday, dudes.”

* * *

 

”Oh God, never again”, Dipper groaned as he fell on his bed. The boy whined and closed his eyes. ”Why do I feel so dizzy, Bill?”

Bill chuckled, taking of his vest. He walked to take of Dipper’s shoes and socks, shaking his head smiling. ”That is the alcohol, Pine Tree.”

Dipper hummed and sat up looking at Bill. ”I don’t think I like alcohol that much”, the boy said, slowly moving towards the demon as the blond didn’t make any attempt to move towards him. Dipper whined and tried to pull Bill closer. ”It makes me feel so funny.”

Bill put the boy’s shoes on the floor, tugging his own tie and opening the buttons of his shirt. Then he moved to take of the boy’s own tie and made Dipper giggle and squirm a little. The blond shook his head thinking how adorable his Pine Tree was when he was drunk. ”Stop squirming you”, he told half heartedly.

Dipper grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulled the demon on the bed with him. ”You want to play with me?” the boy whispered in demon’s ear, licking the blonde’s earlobe.

Bill groaned and it took all his self-control to not just take the boy now and there. The blond just pulled himself away and oh how much it hurt to see the sad pout on Dipper’s lips. ”Dipper, I would love to play with you”, the demon said and then sighed. ”But you are drunk, so… You would definitely regret this morning.”

Dipper blinked and then shook his head. ”I am not that drunk” the boy said and sat up, leaning on his elbows. ”And I will not regret it, Bill”, the boy continued, now traveling his finger up and down the demon’s arm. ”It would feel so _good_.”

The way how Dipper actually carried on the word ’good’ with that purring voice, actually got the demon growling dangerously at him. Only Dipper didn’t look unfazed at all, just staring at him, innocently under his eyelids and licking his lips. Oh God, the kid was so drunk.

”You are sailing into dangerous waters, kid”, the demon said lowly, his eyes never leaving the boy’s lips. Dipper let out a dark chuckle and moved to unbutton his own shirt, slowly bobbing the buttons open, his eyes never leaving Bill.

”I know you want this, Bill”, the boy said, now raising to sit on his knees. ”All this evening I have waited the moment when we could be alone together, in my room, door locked and no one would interrupt us.”

Dipper moved closer the demon, as Bill turned to look other way. He wouldn’t let Dipper win this one, but it was so hard to no give up to that temptation. Bill whined as he saw Dipper straddle him, bobbing open more buttons. ”I have missed the way how you make me feel, Bill”, the boy purred. ”They way you kiss my neck and all the way down to my abdomen, tease me with your slow licks, touches and nips. The feeling of your hands traveling down my body, my thighs”, Dipper moved his own hands along his body putting a real good show for Bill, who just swallowed audible as the boy leaned to whisper in his ear.

”The way you avoid the very spot where it feels just”, Dipper moaned. ”Feels just so _good_ … The way you drive me crazy every time we do this. You just love to get me begging for you and just for you… Seeing me writhing under you in need, while you still haven’t even touched me.”

Dipper took a hold of Bill’s hand and guided it between his legs, moaning again and smirking down to the demon’s face who was literally loosing all his rational thoughts.

”You see what you do to me, Bill?” Dipper asked and tilted his head, pressing the demon’s hand harder against groin. ”No one would never do this to me, you are the only one who can get me a moaning mess”, the boy started to sound desperate and groaned. ”I want you to mess me up today, Bill… I am leaving tomorrow, it’s my birthday…”, Dipper leaned closer again, once again to whisper in the demon’s ear. ”I _want to feel it for weeks_.”

With that, Bill cursed and threw the boy on the bed, hovering over him and glaring down the brunet’s winning smile. ”You are sinful.”

Dipper reached up and took a hold of Bill’s collars, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. ”Whose fault is that?” he said, before closing the gap between them. Bill breathed in deeply through his nose, before he started to tug the boy’s clothes off, finally being able to travel his hands along Dipper’s smooth skin.

He broke their contact, earning a whine from Dipper and the straightened up to unbuckle Dipper’s belt and take his jeans off, while the boy fought with the demon’s own pants. ”Off, off, off”, the brunet mumbled, growing impatient when he didn’t succeed on his task.

Bill smirked and yanked the boy’s pants off before helping Dipper to get his own ones off. Now there was just Bill himself still on his shirt while Dipper was laying beneath him only in his boxers.

The demon hummed. ”What a sight”, he said admiring how the boy drew a deep breath and whimpered, trying to get the demon back to the business. The blond leaned down to lick Dipper’s navel; ”So impatient.”

”Ugh, Bill, don’t tease”, the boy sobbed, shivering from the feeling of his boyfriend’s tongue against his skin. The demon rose his gaze to look at the boy, grinning. ”Weren’t you the one who just said how you love to get teased by me?” Bill said, running his hands along the boy’s chest and arms. ”The way how I run my hands all over your body.”

Bill took a hold of the boy’s hands, pinning them above the boy’s head and grind down against the boy. Dipper let out a startled yelp and his breath hitched. ”Bill…”

The demon leaned back down to kiss Dipper’s neck and suck a nice hickey there and admired his work. Dipper blinked at him and tried to tilt his head so he would kiss the demon and whined when Bill moved away and grind down again, earning a moan full of pleasure from the brunet.

”Kiss me”, the boy whined and the demon just shook his head, continuing his rolling movements.

”Lips weren’t the ones you should avoid”, the boy whined pathetically, loosing himself from their hips circular movements and the creaking sounds of the bed. ”You are so mean, Bill”, the boy whispered.

Bill just smiled and quickened his pace, grinding harder. He had always loved the sounds Dipper made during the foreplay and sex. It was amazing how high the boy’s voice would get overtime he was closer and closer the climax, like right now.

”You close, Pine Tree?” the demon asked, gritting his teeth feeling himself on the edge too. He chuckled. ”So quick.”

Dipper would have smacked him if his hands weren’t pinned against the mattress. The boy felt his eyes roll back and he squeezed his eyes shut, nearing his climax and arching his back. Bill’s movements had also halted and his whole body stiffened, before he collapsed on top of the boy, nuzzling Dipper’s chest.

Dipper breathed heavily and swallowed audibly. He close his eyes, fully satisfied and was already ready to fall asleep. However, Bill did have something else in his mind. Dipper’s eyes snapped open as he heard the voice of a bottle bobbing open. He saw the blond pour the great amount of lube in his hand and — when Bill had taken their underwear off?

Unconsciously, Dipper opened his legs and Bill smirked at the sight. ”So cooperative”, he said and Dipper narrowed his eyes.

”Shut up”, he growled.

”Oh, sober already?” Bill said and opened the boy’s legs more. Before he started to prep his human, Bill moved to finally kiss Dipper, putting so much passion and love into the kiss, their tongues battling. When they finally pulled back, Bill licked the trail of saliva traveling down of the brunet’s chin and hummed. ”This will feel so good.”

”Shut up and get on with it”, the boy growled.

”Glad to”, the demon answered, planting the one last kiss on the boy’s lips.

* * *

 

”I don’t want to let you go”, the demon groaned, holding tightly around Dipper’s waist as they saw the bus driving closer the station. Dipper giggled and turned around his boyfriend’s hold and dropped his bag on the ground. He wrapped his own arms around Bill’s waist, allowing the blond heave him up and wrapped his legs around the demon’s waist.

”Do you have to go?” the demon mumbled, pouting. Dipper moved Bill’s hair away from his forehead and planted kiss there, not saying anything. He then kissed under the demon’s eye, his temple, cheek and finally the lips, allowing Bill to deepen it.

They broke free and Dipper grinned. ”It is unusual to see you out of your suit”, the boy said, eyeing the demon’s clothing. Bill had just hoodie and baggy jeans on. The blond rolled his eyes. ”Oh please, I can pull off any look I want to.”

”Yeah, you can”, Dipper admitted, kissing him again.

”We are in public”, Stan groaned, while Ford just decided to ignore this. He really, really didn’t want to see that. This was weird earlier and it is now. Not to mention the way how Dipper had limped downstairs this morning and the way how Bill had smiled. And those hickeys… oh God, _no_.

The bus stopped and Mabel turned to give hugs to Soos, Wendy, Ford and Stan, before walking in front of Pacifica and taking her hands into hers. She saw clearly how the blond girl tried hard not to cry.

”We can see each other still at Skype”, Mabel said happily and kissed her girlfriend. ”Everyday, okay?”

Pacifica, bit her lower lip but then smiled. She nodded and also leaned to kiss her. ”We will… And I will visit you, okay?”

Mabel grinned brightly. ”Definitely!”

Mabel gave one last kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, before picking up her bag and climbing up the stairs inside the bus. She went to sit down, glad that she would pick up her place anywhere she wanted since the bus was basically empty.

Mabel watched through the window and rolled her eyes. ”Come on lover boy”, she yelled, motioning Pacifica smack her brother.

Dipper sighed in defeat and Bill let him down. The demon gave one last kiss on the brunet’s temple, before he walked the boy to the bus’ entrance. Dipper was just about to step inside the car when Bill stopped him.

”Bill, the bus will-”

”Give me your hand”, the demon interrupted taking a hold of Dipper’s left hand. ”And close your eyes.”

”Bill”, the boy groaned.

”Just do it, Pine Tree”, Bill told sounding tired but smiled. Dipper sighed again, but closed his eyes and waited what ever the demon had in his mind. He felt something to tickle on his hand and he actually snorted a little. Bill grinned at the sound. ”Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Dipper blinked his eyes open and looked down. First he noticed a black marker on Bill’s hand and then when he looked down, his eyes almost bopped out. Dipper turned to look up at Bill with wide eyes and opened his mouth.

”Bill, what—”

Bill shushed him and Dipper noted the blush on the blonde’s cheeks. ”Juts- just think this as a promise, okay?”

Dipper blinked and then smiled. ”Okay”, he said happily. Bill let go of his hand and took a step back, watching as the bus’ door closed.

Dipper sat next to his sister and they together waved their goodbyes to their friends, family and lovers. They didn't turn to look before them until there was no sign of them anymore.

”Oh God”, Dipper let out a laugh and slumped lower on his seat. He grinned to Mabel. ”That was one crazy summer, wasn’t it?”

Mabel grinned back. ”Yeah”, she agreed before. Then her grin got wider as she motioned down to her twin’s hand. ”Worth it?”

Dipper blinked and then lowered his gaze on his hand too. A bright and happy smile took over his features and he felt all giddy inside. The boy brought his hand to his lips and kissed the circle drawing around his ring finger.

”Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! D-O-N-E! DOOOOOONE! Omg :D 
> 
> it took me so long to write the ending and this whole story... it was so hard ;____; I am crying, oh my God.... But I don't really think if I feel proud of this story or not :D Well, here it is the whole story of fluffy romantic and just disgustingly cute billdip :D plus my poor attempt of smut... hah, nope .____.
> 
> But I just want to thank you all for reading this story and actually being patient with me :3 i know there is A LOT of grammar errors and all but I still hope you are able to read this and get the idea xD i will fix those don't worry :))) but now i will just start working my KnB fanfiction and then the small sequel to this :) the one shot sequel... But yeah :D
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH! oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! :3


End file.
